


Beyond the Depths of Power

by Calypphire



Series: Beyond Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Nosy Hermione, Other, Poisoning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/pseuds/Calypphire
Summary: Sequel to Beyond the Depths of Truth. Years have gone by, changes have happened and are still happening to the families, as the time continues on. The Turtles home is attacked by weird robots and it turns into being the domino affect of much much more for them and the wizards they are close to. Does contain Slash and mentions of MPreg.





	1. Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is the sequel to the Beyond the Depths of Truth.  
> Jumping forward to when the Turtles have their first run in with the mousers from the TMNT 2k3 series, but with many changes to fit the story line.
> 
> Some of the changes of the years gone by would be the nonappearance of certain characters, this will be explained as the story continues on into deeper territory of explanations and so on.
> 
> The Twins start off as 10 in this story, but they turn 11 in August, as the first chapter is set in June - I just feel that is the right time for when things to kick off from another year of Hogwarts ending and the back and forth argument of whether Freya and Athena ought to attend the school of their fathers, with one very determined Headmaster wanting to get all the golden children within his sights.  
> But the story is likely to go over the years, how many and how long is yet to be decided, as this is a series after all.
> 
> This is also a good chance to have the two worlds be more equal, for any who have read the first story "Beyond the Depths of Truth" it focused mostly on Remus and Severus, this one is to do my best to focus on everyone within the chapters.
> 
> Extra tags may end up being added on, too, as I am debating over a few elements and yet to figure them out.  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy.

_Author’s Note: Naturally we all know that I have no ownership whatsoever of Harry Potter and his fellow wizarding mates, or of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Original characters are mine._

_**Warning: This story contains violence, language and adult/sex themes, including slash and mentions of mpreg. Extra warnings will be placed on chapters where needed.** _

_This is the sequel to Beyond the Depths of Truth._

 

Chapter One  
Home Invasion

 

Training was in full swing within the dojo in the Lair, home of Splinter and his family. All nine of his students, six of them his own children, were shows heaps of promise within their own right. But it didn’t stop from needing improvement.  
The task they were given was to try and extinguish a candle without being seen or heard; all part of being one with the shadows. Splinter was very well aware of the different age range of his students, but he didn’t see that a reason for them to not try and have a go. The youngest of his students as five years old, the second youngest just turned six a few days before, and he knew they were just as capable as their older siblings aged ten and fifteen years of age.  
“Sloppy footwork, Michelangelo,” he comments, voice between stern and kind reminder to work on this flaw. Splinter was always stern within his dojo, but never unfair, he knew where the improvements were perhaps needed, he also knew his students well enough to know they will work on these.  
“Nice try, Kimika,” Splinter softly chuckles, seeing his young daughter for a split second and placing the candle out of her reach. She was determined, his youngest of children, who had the same brown fur as he did, (though he was starting to show evidence of grey), except for her hands and feet, which were white, and sporting silky black hair that was in a tight braid, but couldn’t quite get the flame out. Even with her brilliant eyesight against the completely darkened room, from being mostly mutant rat, with only a small part of her being human from her half rat, half human mother, she still had ways to go.  
Everyone did their best, but it was Leonardo who was the successor in the exercise.  
Splinter turns the lever for the light to be put back on, lighting everything up, giving everyone the ability to see just a little better.  
“You all did well in this evening’s session,” he says.  
“But, Leo was the one who got the flame out,” said five year old Christian, a little confused.  
He was evenly slender and solid for a boy his age, short dark blond hair that was starting to show signs that it was turning into the shade of light brown, straight nose and ebony coloured eyes, with amber tinging.  
“One’s achievements and improvements are not always marked on whether they are able to complete the task, sometimes it is the willingness to learn during the process of gaining toward that goal. Many of you did heed the advices I’ve given during the exercise, and that is always a good thing to take into account,” said Splinter.  
This was enough to have Christian smile.  
“It also helped you and your sisters learn how to adapt to not always using your powers, too,” the Sensei points out.  
“Why couldn’t we use them?” Christian then asks.  
“Because not every situation is going to require such use, so it helps to determine whether it is truly needed. Sometimes it is best to use our abilities when it is one hundred percent necessary; otherwise, all you’d be doing is rely on those powers for everything. Am I correct, Sensei?” Athena speaks.  
“Precisely,” Splinter nods.  
“And you know how Dad and Daddy want to make sure that we don’t abuse our powers, either,” Freya reminds her little brother.”  
“Not so much abuse, more like to make sure you don’t go overboard, which you have a tendency to do at times, Angelfish,” says a voice.  
Remus Lupin had been watching from the doorway, via his natural ability to see better in the dark, until the Lair lights came back on.  
Freya puts on this ‘who me?’ expression with a grin, causing her father to shake his head and try not to laugh.  
Freya and Athena were almost entirely identical, from their straight noses that had the tiniest hook within the bridges, but suiting them perfectly, to their slender figures. They both sported darkish blond hair, but over time, their hair tones changed, Freya’s became much darker, while Athena’s was blonder. Plus their eyes were different as well, while they both had Remus’s blue eyes, Athena’s sported violet and amber flecks, while Freya’s had flecks of their other father’s ebony peering through against the blue. Identical from being formed from the same egg, but developed different, to which is still a mystery as to why it occurred this way.  
They learned more of how and why they came to be as they grew older, slowly starting to explain the same to Christian, who had started asking about mothers and fathers and the like, different to how Freya and Athena asked about the same subject, but still the same curious wanting to know. The girls knew that there was perhaps still more to learn, but they knew enough for now, and that at the end of the day, it didn’t seem to matter, they knew they were safe and loved and had friends, or rather family, who understood and welcomed them regardless.  
Before anymore words could be spoken, as strange whirring like noise was heard.  
“What was that?” Raphael turns to see if he could find the source from his standpoint.  
Then the place began to shake.  
“Whoa! Earthquake!” cries Michelangelo.  
“Earthquake? In New York? Possible, but not likely,” said Donatello.  
“Papa!” Kimika runs to Splinter, afraid, his arms immediately going around her, drawing her close.  
“Especially with that weird sound,” Apollo adds.  
Apollo was Splinter’s stepson, also a mutant rat, with black and white fur that had the appearance of him wearing a tuxedo; the only thing missing was a bowtie or even a necktie. He had a crop of dark hair on his head too, like Kimika, again a sign of who their mother was.  
Everyone was alert.  
Then, the side of a wall started to crack and it burst right out creating a big gap in the wall, appearing from the hole it made was this bizarre raptor bird looking mechanical robot with razor sharp teeth and its feet, shaped like a birds, were clawed with metal talons for gripping.  
It didn’t come alone; more came, with their chomping and eating of whatever their razor metal mouths could get their jaws on.  
Immediately the group started to try and fight them off and out.  
“They’re eating our home!” Raphael growls, smashing a couple with his sai.  
“Where in Merlin’s name did they come from?” Freya calls out, she tried to use her power of fire, but all it did was make the things look like they were simply glowing hot, unscathed. “Oh what? They should have melted!”  
Athena drives a sword through one of them. “They might be magic resistant?” she suggests, tossing a bo-staff to her sister, who caught it and swung it right into another couple, shattering them to smithereens.  
But when they saw their father, Remus, he was using his wand and the machines were being put out of commission, as well as being able to use his own ability to use fire...  
“Okay, I am going to have to get him to teach me that!” says Freya, but not losing concentration of what needed to be done.  
Remus had Christian behind him, just like Splinter and Apollo were taking turns in shielding Kimika, the Turtles were handling quite fine on their own, but a few times someone would spot one of these bizarre things where another couldn’t and manages to beat it off before it did any damage to that person or mutant.  
The place was shaking and walls were crumbling;  
“Look out!” someone called out, and everyone scrambled, (helping anyone who needed to be), to get out of the way off the bricks, dirt and whatever else that was coming down, that would have crushed anyone, or anything that got in the way.  
“Master Splinter!” Leonardo calls in near panic when he sees the great big floor to ceiling blockage of rubble, dirt, bricks, concrete and anything else that made it. “Apollo?”  
Raphael stomped on one of the machines that was trying to get back up, clearly ticked off.  
“What the shell were those things?” Michelangelo questions, bending down to get a better look, but not too close.  
“Whatever they are, they’re toast!” Raphael grunts.  
“Guys, we need to find and see if we can help the others!” Leonardo’s voice had urgency within it.  
“I can sense Dad and Christian, they’re safe,” said Athena, honing in as best as she could. “Hopefully Splinter, Apollo and Kimi are with them.”  
“Donny! Can you...?” Leonardo goes to say, but Donatello was already a step ahead when he pulled out a little device that looked a little like a mobile phone.  
“What are you doing?” Freya asks, seeing it.  
“Shell-cell, I’m using it to see if I can get a hold of Master Splinter,” Donatello answers, as he pressed a couple of dials, including putting it on loudspeaker.  
On the other side of the divide the sound of a beeping sound came from within Splinter’s robes.  
“What is that?” Christian says.  
Splinter takes the shell-cell he remembers his son giving him a while ago, at the time he didn’t think it would be ever needed, but funny how things change. He opens it.  
“How do you turn this thing on?”  
“I have no idea,” said Remus, just as unsure. “I haven’t seen it before.”  
Splinter started pressing buttons. “Hello? Hello? Stupid device!”  
“Sensei, you don’t need to press any buttons, you answered it by just opening it,” Donatello’s voice came through. “Is Apollo with you, I remember showing him how it works.”  
Splinter looks at his stepson, who was a little too amused by his stepfather’s trying to figure out how to work the darn thing, that his voice escaped him in that moment.  
“He is right here, seeming to be enjoying the scene of me answering a new piece of communication equipment without knowing what I was doing,” Splinter replies, shaking his head.  
“Sorry, I did the same to Severus when he was trying to figure the thing out,” Apollo says.  
“He would have given you some sort of payback for that,” said Remus, not bothered that his partner knew of the shell-cells before he did.  
Apollo grins. “Yeah, by getting me to show him how to use the thing properly... and tortured me with Billy Ray Cyrus right on afterwards...”  
“He would have tortured himself with that!”  
“Daddy would have been wearing earplugs or whatever to block it out, Dad!” Athena’s voice comes through, with the unmistakable giggling in the background from Freya.  
“The point is, is everyone safe?” Leonardo speaks, pressing on with the matter at hand.  
“We’re all accounted for over here, what about you?” Splinter replies.  
“All here, too,” said Donatello. “Unfortunately, whatever those things were, they really ate through the support beams of this place and if we try anything to move this wall, it could make things much worse and have the entire ceiling come down on us.”  
“We would have to leave here, regardless, whatever those machines were, they were able to somehow get through the shields that have been placed around the area,” said Remus.  
Splinter nods, knowing the severity of the situation. The shields that Remus and Severus had placed around the Lair had never been breached since they moved into it many years ago, but, due to the uncertainty of how these razor mouthed raptor like machines got through, the shields have been compromised and it was agreed that if in the situation where it happened, the chance of moving wasn’t too far away, if it was the only way to keep the family safe.  
This pretty much qualifies the situation to move.  
“Meet us at the old drainage junction at South Point,” Splinter instructed.  
Ever the resourceful Donatello whips out a map and opens it up.  
“If we take the south conduit, it will intersect with the old drainage junction,” he says, showing his brothers and the twins.  
“We’ll meet you there,” said Leonardo, before hanging up.  
“Lucky there is more than one way out of here,” Athena comments.

###

The group of six made their way through the tunnels, it was very clear that those raptor robot things had been through the area, with the holes and bite marks that resembled the area. Other than the damage, the path was pretty straight forward; that was until they reached a just as huge barrier, made of the very same material as that of the wall that caused the divide between them and the other half of their families.  
There was no way go get around it, and they definitely couldn’t go back, even when asking Freya and Athena, they wouldn’t risk moving such instability, so they had no choice but to go up. Whilst the girls hadn’t a problem with blending in, as they were human... well... sort of... the Turtles were a different story.  
Luckily it was night, but even then, the plan to just go to the nearest manhole didn’t go as planned.  
Just before Raphael could get to it, an armoured looking vehicle came along and parked over it, he had to hide when people came out of it and when he got closer to see that one of the tyres was right on top of it, he was frustrated to the point of kicking it, where he hurt his foot, and the rest of the group groaned.  
“I don’t think they heard you over in New Jersey, Raph!” Michelangelo says.  
“Oh shut up and give me a hand!” Raphael grunts.  
Freya and Donatello had to stop Michelangelo from clapping.  
But when they heard voices of the people who had driven the vehicle coming back, everyone had to hide... Raphael hid right inside the back of the truck, because the backdoors were left wide open...  
“Poor choice Raphael,” says Michelangelo, as everyone face palmed.  
The owners came back, laughing and congratulating themselves.  
“Did you see the way he squirmed when we took his cash?”  
“Cheap man! Cheap to be taken by us ravenous wolves!”  
“Easy, Freya!” Leonardo quickly places a hand on Freya’s shoulder to stop her from acting on her impulse on the ‘insult to wolves’ coming from crooks. “You, too, Athena.” Who, while not as impulsive as her twin, wasn’t too fond toward such misuse on the term, either.  
Once the owners had gotten into their truck, they started the engine and drove off. The Turtles and twins making sure they weren’t seen.  
“This is just great!” Leonardo mutters. “So much for sticking to the plan!”  
“Oh, yeah, because going off that said plan is heaps more fun, Leo,” says Freya.  
“We have to get him outta there!”  
“Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!” Donatello exclaims, hurrying to the closest ladder of a fire escape to jump and climb.  
“We didn’t hatch from eggs Don!” Athena calls, as she went to catch up.  
“No, but you still technically came from eggs, just different!” Donatello replies back.  
“Just shut up and get a move on, before I beat you to the top!” Freya says, using her power of air to help boost her way to the top of the building the group were clambering up.  
All five did get up and started running and jumping buildings to keep up with the armoured vehicle that their sixth member was trapped in.  
“You do know your Dad is going to be pissed at us if he knew you were doing this right?” Michelangelo calls to the twins.  
“What Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him!” Freya says.  
“Yeah... until he does find out and has a cow!” Athena reminds her.  
Freya grins mischievously; “Then we just won’t tell him, will we!” She says before taking a great mighty leap from the edge of building and landing squarely on the rooftop she was aiming for, Athena was quick to follow, Freya helping her with her stronger manipulation of the wind around them.  
“Unless the next headline reads, ‘Young Triple Threat Sensations of the popular TV show, ‘Double the Wishes’ and the band ‘Elements’ found dead on pavement!’” Leonardo points out.  
“Brutal!” Athena and Michelangelo call at this.  
“You’re out leader, Leo...we followed you!” Freya reminds him.  
“Actually, you followed Donny, who started it!”  
“But, you’re still the leader who followed!”  
“Severus will definitely kill us then!”

###

Meanwhile, Splinter, Remus, Apollo, Kimika and Christian were the ones to have reached the old drainage junction that they agreed to meet up with the others.  
But no sooner at they arrived and start wondering where their children and siblings were, did they meet up with trouble of their own. The raptor robots appeared again and shielding the younger ones, Remus, Splinter and Apollo fought them off, thankfully there were only a small handful, dispersing them seemed much easier than the first time, but, due to the craters they created from where the robots came up from, the area had weakened and with their added weight, the place flooring collapsed under them, sliding down and landing, thankfully, upon slightly soft ground.  
“Is everyone alright?” Splinter asks, getting up and helping Kimika to her feet.  
“I don’t like those things!” Christian declares. “Too scary!”  
Remus puts a reassuring arm around the back of his shoulders.  
“Where are we?” says Apollo. “I don’t remember this part of the sewers.”  
“Perhaps another underground sector, before the next level was placed on top. There are many within this place,” said Splinter. “This is why I tend to always caution you all when it comes to exploring or going about outside of the Lair.”  
“Looks like there is an opening up ahead,” said Remus, pointing to an odd hexagon shaped tunnel opening.  
Carefully they approached and what they found was enough to cause their jaws to drop.

###

Back with the Turtles and the twins, they were still in pursuit of the armoured van, until it finally made a stop in a small lot located within three buildings, or probably two, as one looked like it was conjoined to look like an L shape with a cover it.  
The men all got out and started to enter in through the door of the L shaped building. One with a blue mullet and long coat turned to a larger man with a tubby belly.  
“Hey, Two-tonne, you stay here and watch the truck, we don’t want anyone to steal our stolen money!” he says, with a snigger of pride.  
Two-tonne just nods and starts patrolling as ordered, while the rest went inside.  
Once they were inside, the tubby guard was alone. All was fine, until he heard something. He went to inspect it and saw nothing.  
A tap on the shoulder gets his attention and he sees an outline of a figure.  
“Hey! This is a no parking zone,” the figure says. “Here’s your ticket,” showing a random pieces of scrap paper, “and here’s your fine!” Planting an accurate roundhouse kick right into the man’s chest, sending him backwards and smacking his head against the back bumper of the truck, sending him out cold.  
“Nice work, Mikey!” says Leonardo, who had jumped down to join.  
“Meh, it’s a ninja thing!” Michelangelo replies as casual as ever.  
Donatello goes to try and work on the coded lock, with Athena’s help.  
Michelangelo was not helping by provoking Raphael.  
“You do know he is going to kick your arse when he gets out of there, right?” Freya comments to the orange wearing turtle.  
“Probably,” said Michelangelo, not seeming too worried.  
“Just checking,” said Freya.  
“We’re trying to work here,” said Donatello.  
The lock took what felt like a good while, even when Athena was using small essence of her magic to help speed things up, it was still touchy delicate.  
Finally, it was broken open and the doors swung open. Raphael charged right on out and crash tackles Michelangelo to the ground for being teased all the while he was stuck in there.  
“What a hothead!” Leonardo mutters to Donatello and Athena.  
“Told you he was going to kick your butt!” Freya claims, as Michelangelo was being wrestled with.  
“Uh! Guys!” Donatello calls out, getting everyone’s attention.  
“We don’t have time for this!” says Leonardo.  
“And why not?” Raphael calls, who now had Michelangelo pinned to a wall.  
“Because we’re not alone!”  
The crooks who owned the van and stole the money had appeared.  
“Look at the freaks!”  
“What’s with the dweeby costumes?”  
“This ain’t Halloween!”  
“And shouldn’t you little girls be home with your mommies kissing you goodnight?”  
“Wait! Those two are from that stupid show my sister likes!”  
“You’re going down freaks! No one messes with the Purple Dragons!”  
“Purple Dragons?” Athena repeats, making a face.  
“Seriously, chaps, if you’re going to go calling yourself after a wicked awesome creature, at least call yourselves the Ridgebacks or the Fireballs, none of which are purple!” Freya couldn’t help saying.  
Fighting ensued; it didn’t last long at all. The Purple Dragons as they called themselves weren’t a match toward the six, adding insult was perhaps that they were beaten not just by four human sized Turtles, but two ten year old girls!  
They ran for it.  
Unfortunately... it wasn’t over, just before they could really get into the high fives and threes, they were seeing themselves surrounded by many in balaclava and ninja suits. No warning was given, they just started to pounce, causing the six to defend themselves and fast. But, even with use of magic from Freya and Athena, they just kept coming.  
“We have to get out of here!” Leonardo calls.  
“On it!” Donatello replies, charging for the truck the Purple Dragon left behind and started to do what was needed to hotwire it to go.  
Everyone kept the goons away from Donatello to allow him to do his thing.  
“Got it!” the purple wearing turtle calls. “This bus is now leaving for anywhere but here!”  
The others hurried and jumped aboard, once all in, Donatello stepped on the gas and drove off.  
“Nice driving, Don! For a Turtle without a licence,” Michelangelo comments with sarcasm, as Donatello was swerving about, causing him and the others to try and hold on and not slip and slide about the place.  
“Hey! Do you want pretty? Or do you want affective?”  
“At least we’re not playing Freya behind the wheel!” Leonardo says.  
“Are you saying I’d crash into a wall?” Freya crosses her arms amused by this.  
“Freya, you’d probably miss the wall and drive straight off the bridge!” Athena says, laughing. “And it wouldn’t be Daddy who would kill us then, Dad would kick our hides, too!”  
“Why would they kick yours? You’re the good one!”  
“I’d be right in the seat next to you, trying to make sure you didn’t get into the wall... and gets us off the bridge!”  
“Trying to figure how you would get from a wall to the bridge in the first place,” says Raphael, cocking a brow at this.  
“We’re at the wharf!”  
“I’m not going to even entertain that thought,” said Leonardo, shaking his head.  
“Know one thing? This has been one mondo bizarro day,” says Michelangelo, now that they weren’t swaying all over the place, Donatello seeming to slowly get the hang of driving the large vehicle. “First those metal robot things from underground, and what is with all those ninjas?”  
“Talk about not right,” says Raphael, picking up one of three large duffle bags and opening it. “Check this out.”  
Within it was a whole stack of cash.  
“Geez! That looks like the amount you earn each month!” Michelangelo says to Athena and Freya.  
“Probably, but that money is earned and saved accordingly, this was stolen and we need to turn it in,” says Athena.  
They pull up alongside a parked police car that had two officers in it and toss the two bags out and onto the bonnet.  
“Take care of this money, will ya guys?” Leonardo calls out, before the Donatello puts his foot on the accelerator and drives off.  
The younger of the cops was stunned, but the older one seemed to not be as phased, muttering ‘rookies’ under his breath at his partner’s surprise.  
Donatello was able to find a decent opening where he was able to drive the armoured van through that led them to the path they needed for the sewers, toward the old drainage junction they needed to be at.  
Waiting for them were the rest of their family, Splinter, Remus, Apollo, Christian and Kimika.  
“Do I need to even ask?” Remus comments seeing the truck they emerged from.  
“Well... we didn’t drive it, if that is what you’re worried about!” says Freya.  
Remus shakes his head and pulls his girls into a hug.  
“We’re glad to see you, Sensei!” say the Turtles in unison.  
“So much as happened today,” said Leonardo.  
“By the observation, we’re not the only ones who had run-ins with drama,” says Athena, looking at the scrapped up raptor robots.  
“All will be spoken of later, first we wish to take you all home,” said Splinter.  
“Home?” says Raphael confused.  
“You’ll see,” said Remus.  
The six followed the other five down the robot made hole and slide, and led to a very large open area that was stacked with plenty of rooms and space to fit everyone, going in two levels.  
“Whoa!” says many in impressed surprise.  
“This is beyond awesome!” said Michelangelo.  
“I could really tune this space up!” says Donatello, his mind going through so many possibilities of how to improve the place with wiring and so forth.  
“I have already sent word for Severus to join us at his first available option, as he’ll be helping me set up the guard spells and such,” said Remus.  
Michelangelo goes up to the next level where multiple of doorways to rooms of varying sizes were just an oyster of choice.  
“This room! Mine!” he calls pointing to one of them, pointing to one of the larger ones. Then to another. “Also mine!”  
“Does this mean we all get our own little space?” asks Raphael, also seeing the rooms with a better view.  
“I already have my room picked!” Kimika grins.  
Splinter chuckles and rubs the top of her head, messing her hair a little.  
“So what do you think?” he asks the Turtles.  
“This is just perfect, Master,” said Leonardo.  
“Agreed,” said Donatello, who was going around and analysing what could and should be done.  
“Good, because it’s time to clean up for a change,” said Splinter, prompting groans from the Turtle boys and Apollo.

###

Elsewhere in the city, a tea was being poured into a small cup and the sleek, elegant Japanese man kneeling on the dais, picks up the cup and sips the refreshing hot beverage.  
As he places the cup upon the table in front of him, a man with a blue mullet was begging below the high-rise dais.  
“Sir... I... I... my me... we lost the armoured car with the money... but we were attacked, but some karate frog creatures or something... and with them two kids... and they used some sort of magic... please... it wasn’t my fault...”  
The Japanese man holds up a hand; “Enough!” his voice gruff and near silent, but enough to send shivers.  
“Please... I won’t fail you again!”  
The Japanese man looks down upon the other with blue hair with narrowed eyes.  
“I know...”

 

_End of chapter one with much tweaking, obviously._


	2. Some form of answers...

**Chapter Two  
Some form of answers...**

 

Remus’s face beamed at the sight of Severus appearing in the alley he had been waiting.  
“Glad to see for myself that you are safe,” says Severus, with an equally beaming expression, once close enough.  
“No doubt that you were just itching to get away from Hogwarts as soon as you got the notice,” Remus replies.  
“More than itching,” said Severus, as he and Remus embraced firmly. “I hate being too far and too long away.”  
“I know, Mon Cheri Sev, but we both know why it has to be this way.”  
They pull away, but not completely.  
“Where are our children?” Severus notices that it was just them in the alleyway.  
“Back at the new Lair, helping in organising what goes where and who gets which room,” Remus answers. “The possibility of not having to share a room is getting into the boys’ heads at the moment.”  
“Let me guess, Michelangelo is trying to go for the biggest room?” says Severus.  
They started making their way toward the direction they needed to go, of course Remus leading the way as he knew where the place was.  
Remus laughed. “He tried, but Splinter overruled him in staying that it is going to us whenever we’re staying there, Donatello was trying to work out where the plumbing is meant to go for the en-suite for that room, and all the other bathrooms and the kitchen.”  
“So he’s going to need my help to find the water pipes?”  
“When you can, he’s drawn up the mapping in great detail,” said Remus.  
“I wonder who helped him with the map,” Severus speaks knowingly.  
Remus just gave this little cheeky smile, he knew Severus knew of an old map that he and his old friends once had, so drawing maps was something of a skill Remus didn’t lose. He didn’t have much need to keep things from Severus anymore, visa-versa for Severus to Remus, with way too much that’s happened in their lives, and their connections as mates for life – so they’ve discovered a few years ago – why hide? They trusted each other, whatever was in the past, even though the trauma was still seeping now and again, such things aren’t worth it.  
It didn’t take too long to reach the entry of the Lair, where Severus could see the progress that had been made over the last couple of days in setting up the place to be of liveable standards. Still had a fair bit to go, but more due to what needed to be installed.  
“Run by me again as to why there are so many televisions?” Athena asks, watching Michelangelo strategically placing television sets of different sizes to make one great big one.  
“So in case we’re stuck trying to find what to watch, we can watch both?” said Michelangelo. “We can have the Fast and the Furious on one, while we have the Walking Dead on the other!”  
“Or I’ll just watch one thing, on the one screen, in my room,” Athena raises her brows, still not understanding why so many.  
“And less power drainage,” says Freya.  
“Dad!” Christian cries with glee and runs over, to where Severus welcomes the hug from his youngest child, drawing him close.  
This got the girls to peer over and hurry over, too, delighted to see their maternal father.  
“Hey, Severus!” Michelangelo calls waving. “Check this out!”  
“Do you really need that many screens?” Severus asks.  
“Apparently Mikey doesn’t know what he wants to watch,” says Donatello, from his vantage point, hoisted up near a metal pipe he seemed to be welding. He had turned the flame off from the torch he was using and moves his protective goggles up.  
“We need to make the Turtle cave to live up to its entertainment potential!” Michelangelo declares.  
“And getting a pool table isn’t entertaining?” Freya crosses her arms.  
“The Turtle cave? That is so lame!” says Donatello.  
“Then what would you call it?”  
“How about the Sewer of Solitude?”  
“That makes it sound like you’re trying to convince tourists that the sewers are a great place to stay while visiting!” says Athena.  
“Or something for dead goldfish,” Freya laughs.  
“Terrapin station?” Michelangelo suggests.  
“School for Gifted Reptiles?”  
“You’re forgetting there are more than just reptiles here, Don!” Athena points out.  
“Turtle cave sounds better! Bit like the Bat cave!” Christian pipes up.  
“They’ve been at this for a while,” Remus tells Severus, who was a little confused and amused.  
Splinter is the one who stops it and says that they’re calling the place ‘home’.  
“Now, what is keeping Leonardo, Apollo and Raphael?” the father rat asks.  
“They went back to the old place to pick up the rest of our stuff,” Donatello calls. “They used the sewer glider, so they should be back any moment now, if it is performing the way it should.”

###

“So many years here and this is what is left,” Leonardo says, sadly, picking up a few items and went over to place it into the glider, which resembled something of a jeep hybrid.  
“Luckily some of the more important things have been spared,” says Apollo, relieved and saddened when he picks up a beautifully decorated bejewelled sealed box, with an oval shaped photo engraved. He holds it tightly to him, trying not to tear up.  
Leonardo placed a hand of comfort on his brother’s shoulder.  
“When I find out who sent those home wrecking robot roaches!” Raphael growls, punching an already crumbling support beam, causing it and some of the walls to crumble.  
“Come on, Raph, we don’t want to cause this place to cave in anymore than it already has,” says Leonardo, helping Apollo to place the bejewelled box and significant objects that was surrounding it securely into the vehicle, done in a way that it was protected and unable to move.  
The three all got in, or rather, Raphael and Apollo into the two seats, while Leonardo was on the surfboard, holding tightly.  
Raphael started the engine and carefully started it off and it went smoothly, the wheels went up and tucked under itself, turning into a hovercraft of sorts.  
“Remember, Donny said the accelerator hasn’t been tested yet, so it needs to be taken nice and -”  
Just as Raphael heard this from Leonardo, he decided to test this untested accelerator and they managed to speed up to the point where it felt like they were flying.  
“It’d say this is a success, wouldn’t you?” Raphael calls.  
The three boys whooped and cheered all the way along.

###

“So this is the robot that caused the trouble,” said Severus, coming up next to Donatello, with Splinter too.  
“Even though that thing is inactive, it still makes me very wary,” says Splinter, looking at the raptor machine with the same tone and expression as his words.  
“This is state of the art robotics, Sensei, I just got to know what makes it tick,” said Donatello.  
The sound of the glider was heard echoing until it entered the Lair and pulled into the large open area.  
“Hey, good news, Mikey! Your DVD collection survived!” Leonardo calls as he jumps out, and goes to pass it to his youngest brother.  
“Awesome!” Michelangelo was very happy indeed, taking them. “Let’s put on something that is little less on story and more heavy on gory!”  
“How about not!” Remus suggests, as Michelangelo switches the televisions on via the remote.  
“Small children in the room, Mikey!” Donatello reminds him.  
“Fine, something more child friendly, but nothing singing!”  
“Beauty and the Beast please!” Kimika calls.  
The screens all turn on at once and the news turned straight on;  
“In a press conference today at Stockman Enterprises, New Yorks new leading firm in technology and organic experimentation...”  
This perked the ears of Severus and Remus.  
“Stockman Enterprises? Isn’t that...?” Splinter goes to, but his answer was already given by Severus’s hands going into fits and sitting down in the chair near Donatello’s desk, trying to keep calm.  
“Founder and CEO, Baxter Stockman, was on hand to unveil his latest invention,” the newsperson continued.  
The screen cuts to a tall dark skinned man bearing a heavy set jaw and wearing glasses and white lab coat.  
“A wise man once said, ‘build a better mousetrap, and the world will be a better path to your door’, well I say, let the path seeking began. For I, Doctor Baxter Stockman, have found a solution to this ever growing rat problem within the city!  
“I give you the most advanced rodent catching and crushing machine!”  
He pulls off a large sheet to reveal...  
“The Stockman Enterprises Mouser!”  
Oh how the many jaws dropped.  
“Well, fuck!” said Freya, which earned her a little nudge from Remus, being right next to her, and her fathers’ tolerance of her and her sister swearing at their age.  
“I cannot believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would pass these things off as a good thing,” said Donatello, holding the head of the one of the robots he collected to study and work them out.  
“Anything that man does is never a good thing,” Severus speaks with piercing hate toward the screen.  
“Are you okay, Dad?” Christian takes hold of Severus’s hand, sensing his father’s not so great mood.  
Severus just places his other hand on top. “I’ll be okay, son.”  
Christian puts his head against Severus’s upper arm, which he felt his father cradle close. Severus knew his children had some knowledge to a degree, to what their fathers had gone through, their maternal one still having trauma now and again from it, even if Christian didn’t quite really know the details, he can just tell by sensory connection of moods.  
Raphael rams one of his sai into one of the television screens.  
“I say we go over the Stockman Enterprises right now and kick some serious shell!” he growls, as he turns to start heading out, spinning his sais in his hands before re-sheathing them in his belt.  
“Absolutely not!” Splinter says, stepping into Raphael’s path.  
Baxter Stockman’s voice on the television continues; “My lab assistant, Miss April O’Neil, will realise several rats into the simulation chamber.”  
On the screen appears a very young and rather pretty red headed woman, who was holding a large box, walking over to the very large maze.  
Remus was keeping a very, very close eye on Severus from his position at Donatello’s makeshift work area, where Donatello, Raphael, Splinter and Christian were. While it did bother Remus, himself, to see this, as it was something they both endured in ways, these simulation chambers, he knew who copped it the most... especially after the last time... three years ago...  
April O’Neil tips the box and out comes many rats, going into the mazed out chamber.  
By sheer instinct Leonardo being the closes to her, goes over to Kimika and pulls her to him and shields her from view of the screens, Severus doing exactly the same with Christian. For what happens next was just something of a horror movie in real life.  
As the rats were placed into the chamber, the Mouser was released as well. It made its way through the maze and once it sensed a rat...  
Apollo looked away, wanting to be physically sick, Michelangelo placing an arm around him. Leonardo and Severus making absolute Kimika and Christian were blocked from seeing, and hearing as much as possible.  
“And the Mouser retrieval and return functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer,” he goes on to say, but the television was shut right off before he could even finish.  
Speechless, the group of twelve found ways to try and get over what they had just witnessed. Leonardo, Apollo and Michelangelo offering to take Kimika and Christian to their rooms to get ready and settle down for the night; Donatello went to work on one of the bathrooms, instead of the raptor robot, just not wanting to look at it again for a little while, wanting to get the visual out of his head. The twins convince Raphael to help them with some of the items that had been bought from the old Lair to be put away, in hopes to keep him from leaving, even for a while. Splinter needed to meditate and get clarity; while Remus was already making a beeline to Severus and showed him to where their room, for when they were there, was located, knowing full well that he’s going to need it.  
“Leo,” says Kimika.  
“Yes, Kimi?”  
“Why do people not like rats?”  
Leonardo wasn’t sure how to answer his little sister’s question.  
“Because rats have always had a bad reputation,” Apollo speaks up.  
“What is reputation?”  
“Reputation is something like an opinion of someone. Um... like how Freya and Athena are seen as sweethearts to certain people because of their work, or how some people think spiders are known for being scary,” Leonardo tries to simplify it.  
“Spiders are scary!” Kimika comments.  
“You join a lot who share that same view, which I guess is a way to say for spiders having a reputation for being scary. Do you understand?”  
Kimika just nods. “I guess so. But we aren’t bad! Papa is nice! I don’t want anyone to hurt him... like they did to Mommy.”  
“We know, Kimika,” said Apollo.  
“None of us want that to happen to our Dad, or to either of you,” said Leonardo, holding his sister’s hand and looking at Apollo with clear genuine in his tone and face.  
“I wish those things didn’t come!” said Kimika.  
“We wish they hadn’t either, that is the truth of it,” said Apollo. “But we’re safe now.”  
Kimika still wasn’t so sure.  
“Would you like for us to read you a story and stay with you until you go do sleep?” Leonardo offers.  
Kimika gave a small smile. “Yes, please.”  
“What story would you like?”

###

Severus had a heck of a lot of trouble staying asleep during the night, even with Remus helping him a couple of times to settle down, but by morning, he was still very much tired, with nerves slightly up.  
Remus was still asleep, so deciding not to wake him up, Severus pushed back the covers and got out of bed and walks out of the room, which was on the upper level of the Lair. He had to admit, he was highly impressed by the layout.  
He saw Leonardo was doing early morning training with Athena. Proud father moment when he sees his daughter able to counter Leonardo’s sword with her own and push back with double force than what he had expected. Michelangelo, Freya, Christian and Kimika were at the many televisions watching morning cartoons, eating breakfast. Donatello was at his work station tinkering away at that horrid machine. Severus assumed Raphael was still in bed and Splinter just came out of his room.  
“You need to learn to be a little faster, Leonardo,” Splinter says to Leonardo. “Watch how you’re dropping your shoulders, Athena.”  
Severus goes down to join.  
“Morning Daddy,” he hears Freya, when he reached the living area.  
“Man, you look like you fell asleep on a bed a nails,” Michelangelo comments.  
“You could say that,” Severus mutters, sitting down in the armchair.  
“Bad night?” Freya simply asks, not needing any other details.  
Severus simply nods, it was enough for her to know and to leave it for now. He then looks at his watch. “Don’t you two have to be at the studio soon?” he asks.  
“Not until nine thirty,” said Athena, now finished training with Leonardo.  
“Another episode of Double the Wishes?” asks Michelangelo.  
“I thought Double the Wishes was over,” said Leonardo.  
“It is. New show, Mirror Worlds,” Freya replies.  
“Yes, and we better start getting ready if we want to get there in time to do make up before shooting the next lot of scenes,” said Athena.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know!”  
“I’ll take you,” said Severus. “Give your other Dad a break.”  
“Can I come, too?” Christian pipes up.  
Kimika looked a little down at this, knowing she can’t join her best friend. Severus saw this.  
“Maybe next time,” he says to his young son, before pulling him aside to have a quieter word as to why it would be a good idea to stay and keep Kimika company instead. “She can’t experience the same things as you and I, so perhaps, just for today, and being in a new place, she might simply need a friend a little more.”  
Christian really wanted to go to the studio, but agreed to stay.  
“We can do something a little later, just you and me,” Severus then suggests.  
“Like to Central Park?”  
Severus laughs a little; “We’ll see.”

###

That night, whilst everyone was in bed, Raphael tried to sneak on out of the Lair. He had been distracted during training and had been refused by Master Splinter to go Top Side to seek out Stockman. But his determination was too driven, so he went to bed ‘early’ and was just about of the exit when he was stopped by Leonardo.  
“Out for a late night stroll, Raph?”  
“Outta my way, Leo!”  
“Master Splinter said to stay put!”  
“I’ll go fuckin’ through ya if I have ter!”  
“I’d like to see you try, Hothead!” Leonardo ignored the swearing.  
“Be careful what you wish for, Splinter Junior!”  
The two started to brawl and were both on the ground.  
Just then a whirring like sound came up and ran straight on past them, they were both surprised to see the Mouser getting away.  
“Hey guys! I got one working!” Donatello called, as he and Michelangelo came running.  
“Come on! He’s faster than he looks!” Michelangelo exclaims.  
They hurry past Leonardo and Raphael, still on the ground.  
Raphael looks at Leonardo; “So... you’re just going to let that Mouser roam free?”  
“Master Splinter is so going to kill us.”

###

Lips press against the bare skin of his back, as arms laced around him. In return, he helped guide the hand of his partner downward, inside his pants, knowing what he was after.  
“You’re starting to get close,” Remus whispers into Severus’s ear, as his fingers gently moved to the back of his mate’s scrotum, feeling how extra sensitive it was at his touch, compared to when Severus wasn’t approaching or with the phase.  
A sharp inhale was met as Severus felt Remus play with the area for a moment, before moving around to take hold of his length.  
“I’ve made sure I took the potion, as Serket instructed, before you ask,” Severus murmurs back.  
Remus places a few kisses on Severus’s shoulders and neck before speaking; “You don’t have to tell me every time you start going into your phase, Mon Cheri, I know well enough why you don’t want to have anymore and you know why I won’t ever force you to change your mind on it.” He stops fondling, pulling away. “I’ve seen what they did to you. I’ve seen what they did to them. Forcing me to place myself inside you to create more, once they realised that no-one else’s sperm was working to get what they wanted... Not even his, when he showed up and...”  
“Raped me again... and again...” Severus mutters with the memory coming back of that entire week of being chain down, just like last time, and instead of blindfolding him, they got him to see for himself, Remus being forced to watch as his mate was being violated by the man that was seen as a trustworthy citizen to the wizarding world. Most heartbreaking for Severus was the fact that he still had to see this person, almost every single day at his work... knowing that no-one would dare believe on what happened, except for the few members who knew the truth and kept the two apart as much as possible, the ones who helped get him and Remus out of that place.  
Remus coaxes his husband to turn around and face him, cupping Severus’s jaw and cheek with his hand, Severus rests his on the back of it. “I will never, ever force you to have our children like they did to us back there. _Never!_ You’re far too important to me to make you do anything you don’t want to. Especially after that. If there was a way to find the gene that causes you to grow a womb during your phases and take it out, or make it useless, without needing the potions, I’d be encouraging you to take that option if that is what you wish to do.”  
“I just wish it never happened.”  
“You and me both.”  
“Yet, we now have a face to the man who ordered the assaults,” said Severus.  
“One of them, I don’t think he’s working on his own,” Remus says. “There is someone higher up the chain and he’s just a face.”  
“Yet, it was Stockman Enterprises that held us captive.”  
“Not debating on that, but we know from what we’ve seen, whilst in there, and from being outside, there is more than what we’ve been privy to. Think about it.”  
Severus did think about it, and could understand where Remus was coming from, knowing in some way it made sense.  
They then heard movement coming from outside of their room.  
“I had told you not to leave the Lair!” Splinter was very stern.  
Upon hearing this, the pair got out of bed, grabbed their dressing gowns and threw them on as they exited out of their bedroom.  
“Sorry, Sensei, but at least it was for a good reason and we did help someone!” says Donatello.  
“Put her on the couch,” Splinter instructs. “What exactly happened to have you bring her here?”  
The Turtles explained as much as they were able to.  
“Isn’t she the lady we saw on the TV?” Apollo asks.  
“Has that sense of her stumbled on to something she wasn’t meant to,” said Leonardo.  
“Well, until she comes to, we’ll have to wait for her side of the story,” said Splinter.  
By now everyone, except for Christian and Kimika, were awake.  
“What did you do?” Freya asks, seeing the unconscious redheaded woman on the couch, then looking at the Turtles.  
“Thought we’d decorate the place a little more, a couple of throw pillows... a hot chick...” Michelangelo quips.  
“By clubbing her out cold and dragging her here?”  
“No, she passed out at the sight of us,” said Raphael.  
Freya wanted to say something, but refrained... well, not completely, whispering it to her twin who went into fits of giggles.  
Severus simply turns back around at the sight of her and heads straight back to his and Remus’s bedroom, he just couldn’t deal right now.

 

_The plot thickens..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another tweaking around, but at least we finally have April... that's a good thing... right? Yeah...?


	3. Meet April

Chapter Three  
Meet April

 

Screaming was the first thing to be heard when the April woke up, seeing the large Turtles and rats... she pretty much passed out again at the sight of Splinter.  
“You know... she just clichéd females by doing that!” Athena says from her spot.  
It had been only an hour when the Turtles had bought April in, so there wasn’t much to do but wait, but not they have to wait again for the woman to wake up.  
“Not everyone can cope with such confrontation of their beliefs straight away. Some never do,” Remus tells her fairly, handing her a mug of his famous hot chocolate, before sitting beside her.  
“How’s Daddy at the moment?” Athena peers over at Severus, who was occupied by Christian and Kimika at the moment, helping them learn how to read and write. (One plus on being a teacher in Severus’s mind was that he guessed he’d use it for a positive spin).  
“Throwing himself into any distraction he can find, the usual,” said Remus.  
The family unit could sense the other’s emotional waves, but still helped to see where the actual person was at.  
“I’ve noticed he’s been more apprehensive of late, not just of what’s happened with the whole Mousers and this Stockman guy, I mean.”  
“Because he’s worried about you and your sister, as am I,” says Remus. “You turn eleven this year. The very age every student who is set to attend Hogwarts receives their letter. We’ve explained some of the reasons why we are hesitant to send you, but not exactly all the reasons why.”  
“We know that it’s so we don’t become exposed, even with our popularity with our shows and singing, and because of who you and Daddy are, telling us that our births are rare or something,” Athena answers.  
“That is what we have told you, yes,” said Remus, nodding. “But there is a heck of a lot more to it than that.”  
This confused Athena a little. “How so?”  
Remus debated a little on whether to answer or not.  
“Do you remember a few years ago, how you didn’t see Daddy and I for a good long while?”  
Athena slowly nods. “Yes.”  
Finally, Remus decided to speak; “Someone we knew, who we thought was a decent person and able to be trusted, came to see us in that place, however it wasn’t to help us... he hurt and betrayed us in so many ways that our wanting to protect you and your siblings from him and those who are allied with him has really tripled. Because this is the year you’re meant to be set to attend our old school, and the demands to have you there from those who want to see you with their own eyes, the same ones we have been ensuring you are hidden from, besides the other side of a camera or photo, because those don’t count, it’s going to cause a little bit of added anxiety right now.”  
“But you said you and Daddy said that we had the choice of not going? At least not until we were thirteen, fourteen or fifteen?”  
“We did.”  
“Then shouldn’t that be taken into thought by whoever wants us there?”  
“It should, doesn’t mean people aren’t going to try and overturn it.”  
“Is that allowed?”  
Remus sighs. “We’ve been assured that it can’t, but it doesn’t stop rules from being bent and turned so it doesn’t matter what we’ve done.”  
Athena takes hold of her father’s hand, he squeezes it gently.  
“Regardless, you know you have us to help and do our best to protect you,” he assures, before pecking her forehead.  
With a smile, Athena rests her head on his upper arm.  
After thirty minutes, April finally came too and, after some convincing that she isn’t dreaming, this was all real and that she wasn’t in any danger, as well as much convincing that she wouldn’t reveal anything to anyone, she was willing to talk, as well as listen in return.  
April was told of how the Turtles and Splinter came to be, as well as adding on to how Apollo and Kimika came to become part of the family. It was a little difficult to mention the death of Morrigan, when asked by April how she died, no-one was willing to reveal.  
“Let’s just say she was trying to help out our friends and was killed in the process,” Splinter replies, indicating to the Lupin-Snape family.  
“So, how do you fit into all of this?”  
“How much to do you know of Stockman Enterprises?” Remus asks, knowing Severus certainly wasn’t going to want to ask, he was just staying back and observing.  
“Well, I know it’s a company that started about nine or ten years ago, taking over an old company that split ways or whatever happened. A lot of talk of employees going berserk or dying from their own hands,” April had to think of her knowledge, the stuff she learned as soon as she got accepted for the job. “Experimental Welfare on Animals and Technology Global Research Institute... I think?”  
“Before Stockman took his share, it was owned by a Dr Leroy Orson, or at least, he seemed to be the face, not exactly sure if he was the true owner of the facility, before the exchange of hands,” Remus explained. “However, he was certainly the one who orchestrated on how things were to be run and who his experiments were to be placed upon. Taking many years to understand why. Even more as to how your boss found out and captured us, Severus twice. It was luck our children weren’t taken, though it was nearly done when our daughters were kidnapped when they were still only two months old, that is how we came to know and befriend Splinter and his Turtles, and reunite with Morrigan and Apollo once more a little later.”  
“You say your daughters... I don’t...? Who was their mother?”  
Awkward for a moment, before Severus, figuring to just get it over and done with; “Me.”  
Understandably this confused April.  
Remus, leaving out certain not necessary details, explained further. Freya, Athena and Christian knew of how they were born so this was nothing new to them, or to Splinter and his family, for that matter.  
“But... from your interviews you say something completely different,” April couldn’t help saying to Freya and Athena.  
“Yeah... because a bunch of Muggles are going to make total sense of two males reproducing children,” Freya says, frowning and shaking her head.  
“Muggles?”  
“Wizard term for non magic people,” said Remus. “I believe the American ones call you No-Maj.”  
“Hey guys! Check this!” Michelangelo calls, who was in front of the biggest of the televisions, hands on hips, shaking his head.  
Everyone turns to see that the news was on and was reporting on a robbery that happened at a highly secured bank overnight. Showing the results of the break-in, and the way the hole was created was very, very familiar.  
“Wanna take a guess on what did this?” the orange wearing turtle says, it was a rhetorical question.  
“This is what I must have overheard Doctor Stockman talking about, he’s got the Mousers robbing banks,” says April.  
“Bit a downgrade from what he gets involved in,” Severus couldn’t help sounding a little snippy.  
“What do you actually know about him?” asks Raphael. “Other than what you’ve learned from Remus and Severus?”  
“He’s a genius, and nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious on what he was doing, he turned the Mousers on to me,” April replies.  
“Sounds like the bloke who owns Stockman Enterprises, alright,” Remus mutters to Severus.  
“Mmm,” said Severus.  
“So it was him who had those things destroy our old home,” said Apollo.  
“Now he’s upgraded them to banks,” said Donatello.  
“I say we shut down this particular branch of his permanently!” Raphael declares, spinning his sai with itching determination.  
“Won’t be easy, as the building is rigged with the latest, up-to-date security one can think of,” April tells them.  
“Bring on the challenge, Donatello is our own secret weapon and genius at getting around security tech!” Michelangelo boasts his purple wearing brother.  
“Aw! Cut it out!” Donatello blushes just a little, but mostly proud of this acknowledgement.  
“Plus you’ll have Severus and I along,” Remus voices.  
“Why?”  
“Because there is a high chance magic would be involved in this security you speak of, and well, who better to get help bypass it than with a pair of wizards?”  
“Plus any chance on hurting anyone associated with Stockman Enterprises is a clear welcome,” Severus adds. “And, no, you two are not coming!”  
“Aw!” Freya protested.  
“I’m going to agree on this one,” said Remus.  
“Fine!” says Freya, then walks off.  
“She’s becoming as bad as you, Raph!” Athena looks at the red wearing Turtle.  
“Can we go now, please!” Raphael says instead, who was rearing to go.

###

Later, when it was more darker, April led the Turtles, Apollo, Severus and Remus to where the place would be located from the underground tunnels of the sewers. Just as they rounded a corner, April stops and quietly points out a digital security device mounted on the wall.  
“Is this guy paranoid or what?” Michelangelo whispers.  
“I wouldn’t put that down as so much as paranoia, Mike,” Remus says just as quietly, going over to help April and Donatello with in dismantling the device.  
Taking out the alarm may have been tetchy, being that there was magic detected, but it was able to be rendered useless.  
“Why use magic?” April was a little confused.  
“Because he’s connected to the Wizard World; plus while his White Coats had us captive a few years ago, we were forced to create means of security that is unlike ordinary Muggle tech. Most of the time Muggle technology and magic doesn’t mix, but when done a certain way, it becomes a pretty powerful tool, where the two can co-exist without any trouble,” Remus explains.  
“Which makes it a little more difficult to put out, unless you know how,” said Severus.  
Understanding a little more now, April continues to lead the group to an air duct that was wide enough for them to crawl through. The air was on and blasting... until Severus used his abilities to cause it stop all together.  
“It’s not going to be comfortable, but it’ll help,” he says. “Are you okay, Moony?”  
“Not really,” said Remus, staring at the small opening. It wasn’t that small, if anything it was big enough to fit people in it, but to him...  
“Claustrophobic?” asks April, as she was helped up by Raphael and Leonardo, who climbed in first.  
“You could say that.”  
“So you and I can panic together,” Apollo jokes a little, who wasn’t fond of tight spaces, either.  
“Need a nerve calmer?” Severus offers, showing two tiny vials of potions.  
“How far in do we need to go?”  
“Not that far up,” April replies.  
Remus looks at Severus. “I think I’ll be fine.”  
As April said, it wasn’t that far to go and they managed to get into one of the hallways that April needed to head to.  
“There’s computer terminal in that lab,” April points out. “Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get me through to Dr Stockman’s main lab.”  
“Don’t look now, but we’ve already got a blank spot right here,” Raphael mutters thumbing at Michelangelo.  
Michelangelo makes a face; “Hey!”  
“So what does that make you, Raph? Full of yourself?” Apollo quips quietly back.  
“You’re lucky you’re back there!” Raphael returns, before getting out of the duct and helping April out.  
The door was naturally locked, lucky they only needed Raphael’s ability to pick locks with his sai to unlock it and slip in on light feet. April was quick to the panels and getting into it.  
“I’m blanking the cameras along that corridor at 10-second intervals, so you’ll have to keep moving,” she says.  
They didn’t waste time, the Turtles and Apollo left once they knew they had to keep going, Remus and Severus stayed back with April.  
Apollo and the Turtles reached where they had to go. It was very, very quiet.  
“Guys, my Turtle senses are tingling,” Michelangelo mutters.  
Just then, a siren went off and a voice booms overhead; “Intruder alert! You come here to steal my secrets?”  
Up in a glass windowed highset box with highly sophisticated computer tech and gadgets, stood none other than the very man they had seen on their television screen; Doctor Baxter Stockman.  
“You’ll leave here with nothing!” he pauses. “What are you?... I suppose I’ll have to dissect you find out.”  
With a push of a button, many robot arms with phaser lasers on them came down and surrounded the five. Once they were in position, they started firing... but the five were too quick.  
Teamwork! Best way to sum up how the Turtles and Apollo were able to disable to laser arms, and get up to the area where Stockman was.  
“Your reign of terror is over!” Leonardo’s austere tone speaks.  
“You’ve been practicing that?” Michelangelo asks.  
Leonardo grins. “You like?”  
“What are you?”  
The doors to the lift open and out came April... accompanied by two of the people Stockman had hoped to not ever meet in person.  
“They’re with me,” April declares firmly.  
“Severin? Roman?”  
Just the sound of those names was enough for Severus to whip his wand and give off a warning... a thin slither of a cut appears on Stockman’s cheek, trickling lightly with blood.  
“Say that again,” he sneers.  
But Stockman was quick to press some sort of button on the panel.  
“Hey!” Raphael grabs him by the collar of his coat and pulls him against one of the panels.  
Stockman told them that he ordered the Mousers to be recalled and that they would be swarming the place any second. Right off April, Donatello and Remus started to try and override the order – as there was no doubt magic would have been used here, too.  
Unfortunately, the whirring sounds became louder and louder and coming in by the trillions, (or it felt that way), entered the razor sharp mouths and bodies of the Mousers. Stockman used this to get away... though he just narrowly missed Severus’s firing spell to try and stop him.  
“We’ll deal with him another time,” Leonardo says.  
The Mousers started to attack, because of the confined space they were in, Severus was careful when it came to using his wand work and air abilities, (water would be a really bad idea here), though Remus and Donatello took turns to fend off any that were coming close to them and April while they worked to shut them off.  
Eventually they were shut down, but not entirely, April could only get them to stop by using an overload sequence, meaning they were set to blow... meaning they bolted right on out of there as fast as they could and in just a split second to spare.

###

“The authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction to the New York branch facility to Stockman Enterprises, and the sudden disappearance of Dr Baxter Stockman.”  
The group were watching the news, knowing what had happened, at least to the building, they didn’t know what had become of the man who owned it.  
“What will you do now, Miss O’Neil, as you are most definitely out of a job?” Splinter politely asks.  
“Not exactly sure,” April was honest with her answer. She really didn’t know what she was to do.  
“We’ll help you get back on your feet,” Donatello speaks.  
“You guys have all been great, but I couldn’t burden you with my situation,” April replies. She was humbled by the offer, but didn’t know how to accept it.  
“If we believed it was to be a burden, it wouldn’t have been offered in the first place,” Severus points out.  
“Yeah, you’re one of us now, if you think you’ll be okay with that,” said Michelangelo.  
“Or we can just wipe your memory and you’ll forget we ever existed,” said Freya with a grin.  
“Ignore my ever brutal twin,” Athena says, rolling her eyes, while their fathers put their faces into their palms.  
Luckily April saw the funny side to this, and indeed accept that she was now part of one very strange group.

###

“So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was a minor setback. With your generous continued funding, I can be back to work by say... Monday morning?” Stockman was pacing back and forth in front of a sleek man of Japanese origin kneeling upon a dais, and at the foot of the stairs, his very large bulk of a man with blond ponytail and sporting tattoos of a purple dragon and red three pronged flame in a ring, plus visible scarring on his face.  
“You failed me a few times over the past number of years. I let those slide, because I knew the high risk of the situation and was talked on out of punishing you severely for it. But since my loss of contact with the people I’ve been dealing with nearly three years ago, and no one here to stop me from carrying out what needs to be done, you will pay the price this time, Dr Stockman,” the man on the dais spoke, standing up and pointing his now pronged hand toward the spectacled man.  
The large bulk of a man goes over and grabs Dr Stockman and drags him off out of the room to goodness know where. Stockman was pleading and begging to be let go.  
As they were leaving, a cyborg of a man, came in and bowed to his knees before his leader.  
“The image you’ve requested, Master.”  
In comes in another cyborg of a man, wheeling in a Mouser head on a projector, which, via its robotic eye sensor, projected on to a screen, that came down from the ceiling, five shadowed outlined figures, he couldn’t really make out what they were exactly, but he could see that they were not human.  
“So, these are the ones responsible?”  
In a fit of rage, he charged at the screen and ripped through it with his steel claw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit of a risk, thankfully one that pulled off, by letting April know just what the heck her old boss was really like, as if getting Mousers turned on her wasn’t enough, when she tried to find out just how deep of a crook he is.  
> Plus you now know that the connection between Shredder and certain Wizards are currently severed.


	4. Time goes by

Chapter Four  
Time goes by

 

Over the course of the following months, one would think having some quiet time would be the go, especially after a stint like destroying a building... but nope. During the duration, Raphael meets someone name Casey Jones, a hockey mask wearing vigilante who is somewhere between having similar temper to Raphael and perhaps nuttier than Michelangelo. They find a hidden elevator that was walled up, until Michelangelo tried to hang a picture up and caused the bricks to fall and revealing the magnificent doors, that led right up to a garage style building on the surface.  
“This has magic of the old written all over it,” Remus comments when he got a better look.  
“How do you know?” asks Leonardo.  
“The writing for one, and just the feel,” said Remus.  
Ever since learning about the Magic of the Old, Remus and Severus had been on their little personal quest to find out more about, so they best understand what they’ve become and what their children were, too. Some of the designs on and in the elevator door were a snippet of what the two men had found in the books and scrolls and whatever else they could find.  
Michelangelo got his wish of the Battle Shell. Everyone helped with configuring it, even Kimika and Christian were overjoyed when they got to join in by designing the hub caps that needed to be welded and moulded. So a nice mix match of flames and love hearts were put on, no one was going to upset little Kimika by not putting those love hearts on!  
There was also the meeting of members of the Purple Dragon gang. Learning why Casey was so hell bent on going after them so much.  
“Haven’t you ever wanted to just make someone pay so much?” he does ask.  
“Oh, there are some commonality on that,” Severus mentions, not mentioning just how much he wanted to make certain persons pay and how.  
Nano-bots, the city going dark, collecting a powerful sword that the some Ninjas were trying to steal from a museum and... well... why not throw in an initiation of the Purple Dragons of which Casey was trying to stop a teenage girl he knew from doing and getting into serious trouble.  
None of this going unnoticed by any means.  
While Freya and Athena weren’t permitted to join the Turtles and Apollo on majority of these missions and their fathers only tagged where it was needed, otherwise stayed out of it, they were on someone’s radar once more.  
“What do you intend to do, Master?” Hun asks, as Saki studies the footages.  
“Unfortunately, nothing at this present time,” Saki wasn’t pleased to say these words, but he knew patience was truly a virtue and some things need to wait. “Being that their daughters are part of a group of elite witches and wizards where their stardom ensures that if anything were to happen to them, the consequences would be dire. That is why I forbade you from ordering your Purple Dragons from going to their studios and causing an unwanted scene!”  
Saki’s eyes glowered at Hun, who was quick to bow and speak;  
“My humblest apologies, Master, the men who disobeyed that direct order will be dealt with accordingly, I was waiting for your orders to carry out their punishment, it will not happen again, unless you give the word.”  
Appearing to be pleased by this, Saki speaks; “The order to attack the goddesses won’t be for some time, and with the news are all over what your men have done, it meaning there is the police to attend with, not something I wanted for my company to have the headache of doing. I hope you hadn’t made those men useless to speak, for we’re going to need them to confess or whatever needs to be done to blow everything on them, and away from us.”  
“I’ll do whatever you feel necessary, Master Shredder.”  
“Good.”  
Plus, just as it was predicted by Severus and Remus, Freya and Athena received their letters to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
“Remember, you don’t have to go if you don’t wish to,” Severus tells them. “You will still get your first wands, as it’s necessary for you both to have one.”  
“When will I get to have my first wand?” Christian asks.  
“Not until you’re eleven,” Remus answers.  
This disappointed Christian a little.  
Of course, cannot forget about when Splinter, Apollo and the Turtles faced Shredder for the first time. (Kimika was taken to a more safer place with the Lupin-Snape family).  
Adding that not too much long after that Apollo and the Turtles went to explore some strange happenings that was coming from further underground, by this time, Severus and Remus took their children back to their home in the UK, as it was agreed that they needed to just be the five of them for a while, while Splinter and his family were doing their own thing.  
By the time the Turtles and Apollo got back from their adventure in discovering the old ancient city of Atlanta, Splinter and Kimika were waiting for them. The Foot were searching for them, thankfully, they were able to find shelter in April’s apartment above her shop ‘Second Time Around’. They managed to send word via owl to notify the Lupin-Snape part of their family.  
Unfortunately more trouble ensued. Leonardo, whilst on an exercise run, got swarmed by the Foot and met with the no-so-dead Shredder, that eventually caused April’s home to be ambushed and everyone had to run for it, sheer luck Casey came by and helped.  
It was snowing out in the North Hampshire, where Casey’s old family farmhouse stood.  
Things weren’t so great for Severus over in Scotland, once again having to place his foot down on Dumbledore’s persistence in getting him and Remus to relent on having the girls attend Hogwarts.  
“But surely, having Harry Potter be united with the children of his late father’s friend would be reason to sway you both?”  
“Potter is doing just fine with that Weasley boy and Miss Granger,” Severus presses. “My promise was to keep an eye on the boy for you, as you bloody well requested of me since the whole prophecy thing where you set me up to listen in on... you just weren’t counting on your brother to catch me and toss me out.”  
“But you did do what I told you to, by informing your former Master.”  
“When you threatened my daughters’ lives and force Remus to watch,” Severus spat.  
“I did nothing of the sort,” Dumbledore was defiant.  
Severus looked at the Headmaster with utter disgust. Just being in the same room as this man made him recoil, but he did his best to keep it under control.  
“My daughters will not be attending Hogwarts until Remus and I decide to send them, or they believe they can handle this place. We will not force them into doing something they do not wish to do... especially where we believe they might be harmed in a certain manner.”  
“You enjoyed it, Severus,” Dumbledore wasn’t going to admit his guilt, he never has.  
“Enjoyed what? The only thing enjoyable about you sticking your dick in me was the fact that you couldn’t keep it up?” Severus shot without caring, pleased that it did make the old man flicker a little. “Extra pleased that you have dud shooters! Guess you’re not as superior as you thought, Albus, trying to force me to bear you a god of your own blood. I will not have you try and do the same to my girls. I would go as far as encouraging them to find a matching mate when their first mating cycles start, just to make sure you won’t dare touch them.”  
“And have grandchildren before you’re forty years old, Severus?” Dumbledore thought the whole spiel was amusing.  
“Rather them be bought on willingly, than forced, old man!” Severus sneered, the water within the glass on Dumbledore’s desk was starting to ripple, and this made the Headmaster uneasy. He knew how powerful Remus and Severus really were now, that they were not ordinary wizards anymore, they were gods, like the ones of the ancient times, born again... all because of other people’s greed and want to create a superior race once more and picked the wrong men to try it on, for the men turned on their captors and used their awakened suppressed passed along genes to do good, instead. “Now... you are going to listen to me. Freya and Athena are not going to Hogwarts until said otherwise, you are going to deal with that fact. I will keep an eye on Harry Potter, but not just for the reasons you have set for him, no... I will be keeping an eye on him to make sure you don’t harm him, if you catch my drift...”  
“I wouldn’t...”  
“Oh, please! You and I both know you have a thing for men several years younger than you! I’ve caught you enough times perving on some of the Prefects in their private bathroom, getting a little stiff... or as stiff as it can get... muttering how you’d like to go in there.”  
“Is that what Sirius Black said when he cornered you?”  
Water splashed over Dumbledore’s face and desk, soaking everything, it was then turned into a small, but intense little waterspout, or mini cyclone.  
“How do you know about that?” Severus demanded, voice dangerous.  
Dumbledore didn’t answer. Severus knew then... he knew that all the time Sirius forced his way on to him, Dumbledore was there... watching... and not doing a thing to stop it...  
He left the office in fury, but not before he caused the cyclone to make a massive mess of Dumbledore’s possessions, saying how lucky the old man was that it wasn’t his life!

###

“Dad!” Christian cries with excitement as Severus walks in through the backdoor, into the kitchen dining area, where Remus was sorting out dinner, and Christian was helping him.  
“Hey,” Severus returns the hug. “Where are Freya and Athena?”  
“Upstairs, they should be down in a minute or two,” said Remus, then he saw and really sensed his partner. “What’s happened?”  
Severus shakes his head, not wanting to talk in front of their young son.  
“Later!” Remus said in a firm tone, Severus couldn’t help be amused by it.  
“Fine!”  
Remus also filled him in on the updates about Splinter and his children, and their two friends, April and Casey.  
“Leonardo is going to be okay physically, but his mental health needs to go through the motions. Apollo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey got into a run in with some nut case named Abigail Finn.”  
“The Monster Hunter?” Severus cocks an eyebrow.  
“You’ve heard of her?”  
“Through Donatello, she’s a squib obsessed with exposing certain things Muggles aren’t really meant to see.”  
“Yes, well, thanks to Apollo, Don, Mike and Casey, the ‘Monster Hunter’ won’t be doing any exposing for a while. They sent us a hilarious screen footage of Casey covered in mud.”  
“I can see a bunch children poking fun at that for a while.”  
“Kimika sent over some work you had set her up with, and got to tell you, she’s looking like she needs a bit more of a challenge.”  
“She was able to write the word library!” Christian announced. “I wish I could spell like that.”  
“Well, if you keep practicing, you’ll get there,” Remus tells him. “Not everyone is at the same level, and we don’t all have the same strengths and weaknesses.”  
“We don’t?”  
Both of his fathers’ shook their heads.  
“But I would still like to learn how to spell library.”  
“Well, when we’re doing your studies tomorrow, we can see if we can fit that in,” Remus suggested.  
“Okay.”  
“Now, can you go and call your sisters down, dinner is about to be served and they were meant to get down here.”  
Christian hurried off to run up the stairs to retrieve Freya and Athena.  
“Mind telling me what happened, now that we have a moment without young ears?” Remus asks, setting the plates on the bench.  
Severus hesitated. “Albus Dumbledore knew,” he then said.  
“Knew what exactly? There are a lot of things that bastard knows,” Remus frowns.  
“About Black... what he did... and he didn’t do anything to stop it... he just watched.”  
Remus places a hand on his husband’s clutched pair, holding it firmly. Whenever the subject of ‘that person who was once a friend’ crops up, Severus always tried to be delicate over it, but Remus never once faltered in supporting him. Just now was, once again, proof of that, the small gesture was enough to know that Severus still had Remus, no questions asked.

###

A number of times during the next couple of years, Athena and Freya did get caught up with the Foot Soldiers, just by being with the Turtles, (amongst other adventures including learning about the Utroms and venturing to another part of space where the Federation and Triceraton Republic resided, there were many quips about Star Trek, Star Wars and even Stargate upon that escapade). Plus being able to get front row seats with Master Splinter to watch the Turtles battle it out in the Battle Nexus... where Michelangelo won.  
A few times their own fathers, as well. The girls were never harmed, and the Foot couldn’t hold a candle to Remus and Severus, but the fact that they kept coming... it was unnerving.  
“It just feels as though they’re deliberate,” Leonardo gives his view on it. “As soon as the girls are seen, even without us there!”  
“To the point where they’re given body guards whenever they leave the studios until they’re with us,” said Remus, nodding. “Those notices aren’t getting through are they?” he then asks Severus.  
Severus shakes his head. “From what I am aware, no,” he said. “Those particular ones are still being intercepted and bought to me.”  
“Yet Saki knew of their existence,” Splinter says. “I have a feeling, he’s known for years, given he’s backed Stockman Enterprises, for as long as he had. We’ve known for some time of the possibility that the girls would be under threat a heck of a lot more now than before. It is luck that they don’t know about your son, yet.”  
“We’ve come to the conundrum of being damned if we don’t send them to Hogwarts, or damned if we do,” Remus shakes his head.  
“This will be something I believe you will be needing to talk over with Freya and Athena,” said Splinter.  
“We heard our names? Are we in trouble?” Freya asks, as she and Athena entered the Lair via the lift, where Splinter, Leonardo, Remus and Severus were not that far away from.  
“Did you do anything that would get you into trouble?” Severus counters.  
“Not of late, Daddy!”  
“Then I don’t believe so.”  
“But we are going to need to discuss matters that are of importance,” said Remus.

###

“But what about your careers?” Apollo asks, when it was just him, the Turtles and the twins.  
“The cover story is we’re simply needing to take a break from the limelight,” Athena replies. “But we know that the Foot have come close to crossing the line, never mind what their orders were.”  
“Daddy and Dad were really stuck between a rock and a hard place and really had to get us to help figure it out. As much as they were hoping we’d wait until we were fifteen, meaning OWL year, but... yeah... we’re going sooner than intended,” Freya explains further, not too fond of the idea of being stuck in a classroom for most of the day.  
The girls may have had schooling from their own fathers, but they weren’t confined. This is going to be very, very different.  
“But, who’s going to check out the latest Silver Sentry comics with me?” Michelangelo sounded very down on this.  
“Or make sure I am not stuck playing tea party and Barbie with Kimi?” says Apollo.  
“We all get stuck playing tea party and Barbie with Kimi,” Leonardo reminds him.  
“We’ll blame these two for that!” Raphael looked directly at the twins.  
“What? Kimi has been eyeing them for yonks and we weren’t playing with them, so... you could have easily said no and walked away, but no Raph, you decided to make sure gymnastics Barbie needed a day at the spa with the other Barbies... and one very lucky Ken when Kimi walked out of the room,” Freya blurts out, sending everyone into deep fits of laughter, and one Raphael into a shade that might have him blend into his bandanna if he wasn’t green.  
“I thought I swore you to secrecy on that!” Raphael mutters.  
“At least I made sure Ken grabbed the corvette and got the hell out of there!” Donatello declares.  
“Ken went flying across the room... by accident... not that Kimi was convinced... went and told Splinter... got stuck making sure that freaking chunk of plastic had all his boo-boos covered and he was able to get out of the hospital,” says Michelangelo.  
“At least Raphael was smart enough to make sure she wasn’t in the room when that poor Ken got mobbed by all those Barbies!” says Freya.  
“Do I want to know what exactly those Barbies even did to Ken?” Leonardo dares to ask his brother in red.  
“What happens in the Sunshine Dream Day Spa, stays at the Sunshine Dream Day Spa,” was all Raphael said, putting an end to that conversation.  
“And trust me, you don’t want to know, Leo,” Freya puts a hand up to convince him to not go further.  
“I am going to miss this,” Athena admits.  
“One positive is that we’ll have the holidays, and the occasional weekend when your Dad can spring you out when he does,” said Donatello.  
“Well. Dads, actually.”  
“Come again?” says Apollo.  
“Daddy suggested for Dad to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, knowing that he would only get knocked back again. Pretty sure Dad nearly fell out of his chair when Daddy was willing to give it up to him.”  
“How will that work in keeping Chris hidden?”  
“From what we know is that it is being taken care of,” said Freya.  
“When do you leave to go back to the UK?” asks Donatello.  
“In a few days,” Athena answers. “Just to so we have time to organise everything.”  
“Guess we’ll be making the most of our time together until then,” said Leonardo.  
“I vote for a late night skate night!” Michelangelo puts his hand up.  
“Can’t forget a movie or a TV show marathon,” speaks Raphael.  
“That is usually our traditional last night together until whenever we meet up again, so that won’t be forgotten,” says Freya.  
“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for waiting until they’re going into Hogwarts fifth year... just watching some of the episodes of the TMNT to get a refresh of what happens in them and integrating them into the Harry Potter world, I realised that it made sense to combine them sooner than first thought, so the girls will be entering Hogwarts in the third year.  
> Don’t worry, folks, Christian is still an unknown to the ones who know of the girls, Severus and Remus – and of course their daughters, would be ensuring he’s remained that way until a time where it comes out.  
> So... off to Hogwarts and back and forth between them and New York City we go...


	5. On the Train...

Chapter Five  
On the train...

 

Remus looks at the magnificent scarlet steam engine with mixed emotions. All the fond memories of so many years ago, now it was met with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Then his daughter’s voice enters his ears.  
“Hogwarts Express... a way to travel with style and class with your fellow classmates... and hope you don’t get derailed along the way.”  
“You really like to put an interesting spin on things, don’t you, Angelfish?” Remus laughs.  
“It’s a gift!” Freya grins.  
“I’ll just hope for the train to stay on the rails, if that be the case, sis,” said Athena, tittering a little.  
“Dare you to train surf?” Freya offers.  
Athena continues to smile and laugh. “Tempting... tempting... but I don’t think giving Dad a heart attack would be a good idea.”  
“More than a heart attack, being made to face your other father on why you were train surfing in the first place is perhaps more terrifying,” Remus shakes his head. “Speaking of, it is best to get on board now, before everywhere gets full.”  
“Tell us again as to why you’re tagging along?” Athena asks.  
“Because of the fact that there is a known criminal wandering about and apparently the Ministry and certain staff members would be put at ease knowing that a teacher is going to be on the train, too. At least that is the story I have been told.”  
“Oh, good, so not trying to be overprotective then,” said Freya.  
“Do you want me to be? I can hold your hand and walk you to the compartment... and -”  
The thunderstruck faces of his daughters were enough to cause Remus to chuckle.  
“I don’t even think Daddy would do that, Dad,” said Athena.  
“Well, we can hope not!” says Freya crossing her arms.  
“Come one, I’ll help with your luggage at least, and then leave you alone,” says Remus.  
It was a little weird; Athena and Freya were almost worried about being noticed because of their status in being known. But it was possible that because of everyone being too busy with getting on the train and talking to their families, they didn’t seem to bother to double take, this did make things smoother in finding an empty compartment, where they were helped with their things and after making sure that they will be okay, Remus left them to find a different compartment.  
“So... what do we do to pass the time?” says Athena.  
Freya pulls out a little android table. “We could always watch the Walking Dead, or the Vikings, or whatever else that’s been downloaded on here, thanks to Donny.”  
“Oh, this will definitely help,” Athena eagerly moves closer, while Freya makes sure they can both see the screen.  
“I love being able to use this stuff here,” Freya comments.  
“The perks of being daughters to gods,” Athena agrees.  
“And being friends with your crush, Donny,” Freya teases.  
“Shut up! I am not crushing on Don!”  
“Yeah, you are! You’re blushing at just the very mention of him right now.”  
Athena wasn’t going to admit or deny it. It was fun keeping her twin guessing.  
“I happen to like his company,” she simply says.  
“Uh huh...”  
“Can we just pick a show, please?”  
“Okay,” Freya knew when to back off.  
“Who are you? And what are you using?”  
The girls look up to see a pale pointed faced boy with white blond hair, already proudly wearing his school robes, donning the green of Slytherin. He wasn’t alone, two other bots, one bulky with crew cut hair and the other shorter and with gorilla like arms.  
“This is a remote control for a bomb that we have placed on this train; we just need to activate the sequence in order to set it on the course of blowing this baby off the rails,” Freya answers in an ever serious voice.  
Athena did her best to keep straight faced.  
“That’s a Muggle thing! It’s not going to be able to work around magic!” the boy said, pointing at it.  
Freya presses a button; the boys ducked thinking that she was serious about the bomb on the now departing train, only to hear the theme music to some show he never even heard of.  
“If we really wanted to plant a bomb, we wouldn’t have uttered a word,” Athena simply said, as if it was obvious.  
“Who are you? I’ve never seen you before!”  
“No, you wouldn’t have, because we hadn’t been to Hogwarts, we’re starting this year. I’m Freya and this is Athena, and you’re Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle,” Freya spoke in a tone that was eerily familiar to the boys.  
“How did you know that?” Malfoy asks.  
“That would be telling,” said Freya. “What is the fun of spilling all of the beans before they need to be?”  
“You’re Mudbloods aren’t you?”  
“Straight to the derogatory terms already?” Athena was quite bored. “I wouldn’t want to say that to us in front of certain people when we reach school, if I were you. Besides, we’re not Muggleborn, our parents are every bit as magical, if not more.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Not telling.”  
Malfoy shakes his head and turns to his two friends. “Let’s go, I wanna see if we can locate Potter... or that idiot Longbottom!”  
The boys retreated and left the girls alone.  
“You big flirt!” Athena then accuses when no one else could hear.  
Freya gave the ‘who me?’ grin.  
“You think he’s cute!” Athena teased.  
“Well, now we’re even, you think Donny is cute, and I think that little ferret boy is cute, we can compare notes,” Freya returns.  
Athena laughs and shakes her head.

###

The journey to Hogwarts did go without its drama, for the train had stopped and a couple of Dementors came on board, in search for the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black.  
When Athena and Freya saw for themselves what the heck... without really a thought and knowing their own capabilities, especially with a pair of fathers we taught them how, (after much pestering and will to give any spell a shot), produced a pair of Patronuses; a Hyena and a Unicorn, with slightly unusual patterning on both. The Hyena had the colouring of a grey wolf and faint stripes of a tiger, while the Unicorn’s head and face had an even appearance of wolf head and tiger face painted on, like as though the Unicorn was just born with it.  
They drove that Dementor away, and they found out later of the other one, because that one was driven out by their paternal father, with his wolf patronus; a wolf with tiger like strips. But not before someone passed right on out, the famous boy wizard, Harry Potter.  
“What were the chances of Dad being in the same compartment as him,” Athena comments, getting into the carriage, they saw the Thestrals plain as day and weren’t bothered by them, they knew why they could see them and put it at that.  
“He probably would have been sleeping and didn’t realise he had company until the Dementor came along. You know how Dad is with train travel,” Freya reminds her. “He was never a fan of the subway system in New York.”  
They were joined by three girls, two of whom were another pair of twin girls, both of whom just stared at Athena and Freya with surprise.  
“You’re... you’re...” one of them tried to speak with choked up excitement at the sight before her. “You’re Garnet and Amethyst from Double the Wishes!”  
“And singers of your own band Elements!” said the other one.  
“Not to forget Nixie and Pixie Mirror Worlds!”  
“What are you doing at Hogwarts?”  
“We’re going to be attending here,” Athena replies politely. “And our real names are Freya and Athena.”  
“Oh, we know! We just couldn’t believe that you’re actually here, that’s all. I’m Parvati Patil and this is my twin, Padma,” said the girl.  
The third girl who was with the twins was a bit confused.  
“This is Lavender Brown, she and I are in the same house together,” said Parvati. “Lavender these are the twins on those television shows we’ve been telling you about, they’re very well known in the Muggle world.”  
“Oh,” said the very light brown haired girl, then smiles. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Do you know what houses you’d be Sorted into? As we can see you don’t have your colours yet?” Padma asks.  
“We have a fair idea, but would rather wait until it’s final,” said Freya, evenly.  
“So, why are you both here?” asks Parvati.  
“Because we needed a break from acting, singing and dancing, among other reasons. So after talking to our fathers, it was agreed that we come here,” Athena explains.  
“Wait, did you say fathers? As in you have two Dads?” Lavender pipes up.  
“That would be correct,” Athena answers with pride.  
“How come we never see either of your fathers with you during the interviews? Or any backstage stuff?” Padma asks, already knowing that amongst certain fans that the famous twins from Double the Wishes didn’t have the typical mother and father home life.  
Freya’s turn to speak; “Oh, they’re there, you just don’t actually see them on the screens, because it was under an agreement and whatever else the contract was. Any and all footage of our fathers is cut and erased to protect their identities.”  
“Why?”  
“Many reasons.”  
“Is Wolf-River really your surname?” Parvati asks.  
Freya shakes her head; “No, it’s an alias surname, and one we’re intending on using whilst here, too, because we don’t want attention drawn on our fathers, or our other associations, wanting to protect them, as well as ourselves, even if we are in the spotlight.”  
“Can we know what your real surname is?”  
“No,” said Athena a little flatly. She sees the slightly hurt expressions of Parvati and Padma, so she goes to explain why; “We’re not saying it to be rude or sound like snobs, but we, like anyone else who does what we do, have a right to privacy. We don’t want to be made a fuss over whilst here, so we’d appreciate it if you did respect our wishes and not have you know what our real last name is.”  
“But other celebrities have revealed their real names at some point,” Parvati tries.  
“Those celebrities are adults and can make that choice for themselves. We’re not seventeen yet, or even eighteen depending which world we’re going on about, so the choice isn’t really fully up to us, it’s also the choice of our parents, too.”  
The carriage finally made it to the majestic and powerful looking building that made up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The girls were very impressed indeed.  
Once they’ve entered the Entrance Hall, they were approached by Professor McGonagall, a strict but fair woman with tight black bun and elegant emerald green robes, and square shaped glasses.  
“Girls, I must speak to you both,” she said in a slightly hurried tone. “There has been a sudden change in plans in how you’re going to be sorted into your Houses, I am unsure of what the details are, because the Headmaster will not explain. Only that you are to come with me to a room just up here, that will lead you to the very front of the Great Hall, where the First-Years will be coming in very shortly. You’re going to have to wait until the First years are sorted to learn what Professor Dumbledore has in store.”  
Freya and Athena glanced at each other, not liking this at all, but followed McGonagall regardless, noticing the curious eyes upon them, not to mention a confused look on their father’s face who had just entered the building himself and seeing them follow the Deputy Headmistress. Unfortunately, he couldn’t go and find out right off without getting spotted, so he simply had to go into the Great Hall and up to the staff table, right at the front, upon a low, but large, dais.  
A discreetly please Severus met him, as Remus sat down.  
“Heard that there was trouble with Dementors,” Severus mutters in French.  
“You heard correct,” Remus replies in the same language.  
“How were Angelfish and Butterfly?”  
“As far as I know, they’re fine, but unsure as to why they were following Minerva to the little chamber room,” Remus nods toward the door to the side of the dais, where Freya and Athena were now waiting behind.  
Severus’s eyes darkened a little and slowly moved them to look at the Headmaster, who was sitting at his position in the middle of the long table, and chatting pleasantly to Professor Sprout.  
“He’s up to something. Unfortunately, I don’t know what.”  
Before Remus could say anymore, the stool with a large ratty old hat was carried out and everyone became quiet.  
The Sorting Hat sang as it always did at every start of school year, and when it stopped, the sorting begun. Professor Flitwick – because McGonagall was occupied with a couple of other students, started calling out the names of the first-years to be sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
Close to the end, McGonagall had returned and sat at her seat on the other side of Severus, and he noticed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger of the Gryffindor House slipping in and heading for their House table to be seated with their friends.  
Finally the last of the first-years was called and sorted, and Dumbledore stood up.  
“Before we begin our feast, we have two new students who will be joining our wonderful and prestigious school. Some of you might know of them, some may not,” the door to the chamber opens once more automatically and Dumbledore gestures for Freya and Athena to come forth.  
‘This wasn’t the plan!’ Athena telepathically sends to Freya.  
With their pinkies linked lightly, they step on out, hearts pounding. They were so used to being in front of people, but this... this was different. The plan was to have them sorted in a quiet room just before the first-years so they could try and go in and be seated at the tables without, hopefully, being fully noticed.  
“They will be joining the third-year students, as they chose to take a break from their overly busy schedules with Hollywood and concentrate on their schooling for a while. Let me introduce you to Freya and Athena Lupin-Snape!”  
If only looks could kill!  
The candle floating beside Dumbledore suddenly tipped toward him and the flame shot out in front of his face, nearly singeing the man’s long white beard. But it didn’t matter whether or not the Headmaster did get burnt, the damage was done.  
Many a whispers erupted from the students, even some of the staff who were pretty much kept in the dark over Snape’s personal life, but now...  
‘I really want to wipe that smug gloating from that face!’ Severus telepathically speaks to Remus, while glowering at the Headmaster, who was, indeed, rather proud of what he did, and looking as though he did nothing wrong... as per darn usual.  
‘Believe me, I wanted to, but you know how bad that would have looked,’ Remus replies in return.  
Freya and Athena, with a look of betrayal and stock of their identity being blown into public the way it had, stared back at this man, they hadn’t truly seen before, except for newspapers and chocolate frog collecting cards, but have heard so much about. A disturbing glint of satisfaction could be seen in those bright blue eyes.  
“Freya, you first, please,” says Flitwick, holding the Sorting Hat.  
With a slightly shaky hand, Freya goes forward and takes it, she didn’t bother to sit on the stool, just places the hat on her head, it slips over her eyes.  
Remus and Severus watched with intent, for the Hat was very close to going into what was known as a ‘Hatstall’, where two Houses were very, very equal in compatibility for the student to be and couldn’t figure which one was best.  
“SLYTHERIN!” it shouted.  
Slytherins were pretty stoked, probably because they figured out that this was their Head of House’s own daughter, so who better to join them?  
Athena was obviously right after and, she, too, nearly caused a stall.  
“GRYFFINDOR!”  
This was met with some very mixed results.  
Both girls walked over to their new House tables, not exactly pleased on being separated, nor were they for being publically call out for who they really were, the one freaking bloody secret that their fathers had been doing everything they could to keep a lid on. They knew that there was that risk of it coming out when the agreement of Athena and Freya attending Hogwarts, but most definitely not like this!  
The feast was announced to begin.  
Athena sees Freya not holding back in helping herself to the variety of delicious food in front of her, a small smile goes on her lips, before she, too, helps herself.  
“Since when has Snape ever been with anyone?” Ron mutters, he, Harry and Hermione were a little further up the table.  
“Since it’s not been our business, Ron,” Hermione frowns. “I don’t think either Professor Snape or Professor Lupin wanted to have those two announced like that, unless I was the only one who saw Professor Snape’s face toward Dumbledore and Lupin being equally not impressed.”  
“Something tells me those two weren’t counting on it either, they looked nearly terrified at the fact that they were named, like they were expecting to have a different name be called out,” Harry mentions, studying Athena, and Freya over at the Slytherin table, not talking to anyone, just quietly eating their food.  
Though, it was a clear difference to how the Slytherins were taking to Freya, compared to the Gryffindors to Athena.  
“Are they trying to suck up to Freya?” Remus mutters to Severus.  
“If they are, they’re failing miserably,” Severus says back, as the two saw how Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were trying to actually talk to Freya. Freya was responding, but not to the satisfaction the two girls were hoping for. “Certainly different to Athena, though.”  
No one was trying to talk to Athena on the other side of the room. Not even Parvati and Lavender who were very chatty much earlier in the carriage, only to want to ignore her completely.  
Dinner was shortly over and any and all announcements, notices and details were spoken, including new members of staff for the subjects that had been allocated to them and why there were Dementors posted about the entrance gates of the school, and a few others, before Dumbledore dismissed everyone for a good night and a fresh start for the morning.  
Freya waited for Athena just outside the doors of the Great Hall, not at all giving a crap, especially when she saw her sister’s not so happy expression and places an arm around the back of her shoulders.  
“What do you think you’re doing? You should be heading up to the Gryffindor Dormitory,” spoke a very high-horse style tone, belonging to a lanky red head wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a shiny ‘Head Boy’ badge. He was speaking to Athena.  
“In case you hadn’t noticed, she’s with me,” Freya snips.  
“You need to be heading off to your dorm, as well,” said the redhead.  
“Can’t two siblings say goodnight?”  
“Is there a problem?”  
The redheaded boy turns to see Severus had sleeked up behind him.  
“I was informing these two that they need to get to their dormitories, Professor.”  
“I believe that badge is getting to your head just a little, Mr Weasley,” Severus speaks in his infamous silken tone. “There is no harm being done here, considering I had noticed that the Patils have done the exact same thing, and you didn’t exactly pull them for wishing the other good night, before departing for their own dorms, or any other siblings that are not of the same house. Or is it because you’re seeing a Gryffindor talking to a Slytherin something you’re not accustomed to?”  
Percy Weasley couldn’t find an answer.  
“Athena will join the Gryffindors shortly,” Severus then says evenly.  
They watch as Percy turns and heads for the grand staircase, before Severus addresses his two daughters.  
“I’ll have it arrange where you can escape to mine or your other father’s quarters when you need to get away from either of your dormitories,” he tells them in Japanese. “We may not be in them when you do enter, but you know you’re welcome to stay in whichever one you happen to go to as long as you need.”  
This was a comfort to the pair.  
“Where is Dad?” Athena asks.  
“He needed to step out for a moment or so.”  
“Is he okay?”  
Severus thought on his answer. “He will be.” It wasn’t often where Remus was the one have unpleasant flashback that rocks him as much, but they do happen; sadly this one came just as soon as everyone was dismissed, in a way, sort of good timing, for a bad memory to come up.  
“Just as you will be, too,” he adds.  
With that, Athena goes to make her way upstairs to find her way to the Gryffindor Tower, while Freya joins her father to head toward the dungeons, where the Slytherins were located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyena – Often given a bad reputation, hyenas are cunning hunters and scavengers that know what they have to do to survive in the animal kingdom. They live and hunt in packs/clans and are very social animals. They often communicate with those in their clans by making a variety of noises, including the “laughter” they are so famous for. Hyenas are loyal, creative, and fierce. If your Patronus is a hyena, Dementors won’t stand a chance!
> 
> Unicorn – A unicorn is one of the most widely recognized and ethereal of mythical creatures, and it is one of the rarest Patronuses. Due to the unicorn’s affinity for women rather than men, medieval artists often portrayed the beast with a woman, causing it to become a sort of religious symbol of incarnation among Muggles. Unicorn blood can be used to keep a person alive but at great personal cost. With its mighty and majestic horn, a unicorn Patronus could easily charge down a Dementor, spearing it to keep its master safe.
> 
> It took a good while to figure out the girls' patronuses that would genuinely match. Plus a hint on Severus's Patronus, which isn't a doe in this series.


	6. Settling in?

Chapter Six  
Settling in

 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Severus asks as Remus enters his quarters.  
They both had their own quarters, as was custom for all staff to be given a space outside of their own office, but there was no rule against visitors, so naturally, once Remus was able to get his mind a little more clear, he went straight to Severus’s quarters located at the dungeons, being closer than his own, and just wanting the comfort from his husband.  
“Old fears cropping up, before the whole change and all,” Remus replies, as Severus casts a spell on the entry and fireplace to ensure complete privacy. “Of my being set up without knowing what was even happening to attack you on purpose from a certain unmentionable person. I guess general worries over Athena and Freya and coping on being here. Or being captured now that old fuckwit did exactly what he’s been set out to do since they were born.” He plonks on to the bed beside Severus.  
Severus’s quarters was set up like a one roomed studio, with a black sofa and armchair in front of the fireplace, a little coffee table in between and dark red rug under it all, kitchenette, little dining set and a very large four-poster bed, which Severus was already propped up in, reading by the time his husband joined.  
Severus traces his finger along Remus’s jaw.  
“First, you know I’ve fully forgiven your role in that incident. We both know who was responsible for that set up, and I refuse to have you continue to blame yourself for someone you didn’t have knowledge of. You even took Veritasium of all things to make sure I knew you were speaking the truth to that.  
“Second, if you need to talk about your old fears of lack of control, I’m here and we know there are methods that can help combat that. Even if we know full well that you are in complete control of what you do now, without need of Animagi help. But again, if we have to, we’ll chain you to the wall with anvil weights or something. (This gets a shine of laughter from Remus).  
“Third, our daughters will be fine! If they need to, Freya can burn them and Athena can drown them. Not literally, because that would be really bad, but scare them enough to know that they’re not pushovers.  
“Lastly, we knew the risk was always there, no matter when we decided to have them attend, if they attended here at all,” he speaks in fair tone. “I think they were at risk of capture when the Foot started targeting them on Saki’s orders, they were at risk since birth, we both knew that. Fuckwit Dumbledore knows he’s playing a dangerous game and it is only going to turn around and bite his arrogance arse off, before ripping him to shreds. It’s called patience, Mon Cheri Moony, before we can expose him for the fraud he is yet, he’s knows what we are, and is trying to keep in control, especially with the Ministry still kissing his wrinkly bum.”  
“Oh, what a wonderful image to have,” Remus makes a face.  
“Would you like to look at mine, instead?” Severus teases.  
“If you’re offering.”  
Severus unbuckles his belt and loosening his pants just enough to show the top of his underwear, but doesn’t go further. Remus knew this game too well, as he shifted much closer to be level with his partner, unbuckling and loosening his own belt and pants, but lowering them, showing himself to Severus, who didn’t waste any time in getting him to come to him and locking lips, as he presses his hands firmly against Remus’s hips and buttocks, wanting to feel his partner’s exposed hard against his own still covered. It didn’t stay covered for too long, as Severus allowed Remus to tug and pull, until the pants and underwear were off and discarded, before Remus coaxes Severus to roll over, lying flat on his stomach, tickling the gills lightly, causing Severus to jolt a little.  
Severus could sense Remus’s eyes upon him, examining him with careful fingers, (with their special lube, that was retrieved within seconds from the draw of the bedside table), before feeling him going up against him, a hand cupping one of the cheeks of his buttocks, and hot breath close to his ear; “Now this is what I call a sexy bum,” as the hand squeezed firm, before moving toward the crevice and slipping right on...  
Remus felt Severus buck into him a little, hearing the deep throat pleasure, as his fingers eased in and out of the anus, knowing the trick to getting his husband to succumb more and more, but not without always being absolute sure before continuing or proceeding, knowing that this sort of pleasure can bring on an unwanted flashback and ruin the moment, causing Severus to feel weak and unworthy to Remus’s affections, which is farthest from the truth, (he knew it Remus always understood, but didn’t stop the frustrations when they did come along).  
“That’s my Queen of Hearts...” Remus’s purring tease whispers into Severus’s ear, knowing the reaction he would get, for Severus managed to bucked back a little harder, Remus pulls his fingers out and, moves right into place, adding just a little more lube, and taunts Severus gently with the head of his penis.  
“Enter with your spout, Mad Hatter,” Severus grunts back softly.  
“My pleasure, you’re majesty!”  
Severus feels Remus starting to enter, before pushing right on inside, and resting it, allowing him to feel his entire length inside him for a moment.  
“What are you waiting for, Mad Hatter?”  
“For your word to continue, my Queen.”  
“Fuck me you damned tea drinking addict!”

###

Up in the Gryffindor Tower, where Athena managed to find her way with some help from a very timid Neville Longbottom, it wasn’t of much surprise to her that she was hearing all sorts of whispers, like buzzing bees, many of the owners eyes were directed toward her, some discreet, others not so much.  
She didn’t want to even bother, so went straight up to the girls’ dorm, where the third years were and spotted her things to the bed that she was allocated to yet to be unpacked and sorted.  
An orange fluff of a cat with a squashed face was curled up on one of the other beds, with its owner’s things also yet to be sorted out, along with the other girls to occupy this space.  
Not wasting time, because she didn’t exactly have anyone to waste the time with, Athena went over and opened her trunk and pulls out items, placing her uniform robes, now changed to having Gryffindor colours added upon them, and any other clothing, neatly on her side of the divided up wardrobe she was going to be sharing with the girl who owned the cat.  
“May I help you, cat?” Athena asks the orange fluff ball with a small smile, because it had been watching her for the entire time she was sorting out her belongings.  
She was sticking up a poster of Ragnar Lothbrok from _the Vikings_ above the head of her bed, when she heard footsteps, she didn’t bother to turn and see who was even entering the room.  
“Does Professor Snape even know that you are watching a show that is not for our age?” the voice of Hermione Granger asks.  
Athena doesn’t respond, as she adds more posters, including Jon Snow and Ghost from _Game of Thrones_ , Worf from _Star Trek: the Next Generation_ and _Deep Space Nine_ , Jadzia Dax from _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ ; Glenn from _the Walking Dead_ and a perfect montage of _Star Wars_ characters and items ranging from Darth Vader blended into the background, with his Death Star to the little Ewoks at the very bottom standing like little guards. Using magic to speed up the process and find an even balance with the other items she was placing upon her wall space above her bed, and thinking on what to put on the door of her side of the wardrobe.  
“I asked you a question, are you deaf?”  
Athena finally looks over at Hermione, a girl with bushy hair and bucked teeth, and by where she was located, the owner of the orange squashed face cat.  
“I heard you, and what exactly are you wanting me to say?” she returns, as she went back to her trunk to find something.  
“Well, maybe if I were to speak to Professor Snape and tell him what you’re sticking on your -”  
Athena holds up a hand signalling the girl to stop talking. “First and foremost, you don’t know me, and I would love to know what you would have said to my sister when you see the stuff she hangs up on her walls back at home, some of them are probably in her space now back downstairs with the Slytherins as we speak.” She then pulls out a katana (sheathed) from her trunk, causing Hermione to drop her jaw in horror at the sight.  
“I am going to inform Professor McGonagall in the morning about that! No weapons in Hogwarts!”  
“And what do you call a wand?” Athena shoots back, as she carefully places the ninja weapon she valued very much on a hook she added to one of the bedposts, adding a rose pink ribbon twined around it to hold it better in place. “Plus, it was a gift from my Sensei, so as if I was going to leave it behind.”  
“You’re actually allowed to watch those?” this was the voice of Parvati with surprise to see the posters. “And do you actually listen to Eminem?”  
“I don’t listen to Eminem, as he doesn’t fit my style of music, but I’ve actually met him and he’s a very down to earth bloke, my sister was quite envious, but I made sure she got a signed poster, too,” Athena replies.  
Hermione looked doubtful.  
“And is Professor Snape really your Dad?” Lavender asks. “And that new Professor?”  
Athena presses her lips together firmly, before answering, knowing full well that the car was truly out of the bag on hers and her sister’s existence now; “That wasn’t even meant to be revealed, but yes, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin are mine and Freya’s Dads.”  
“So all those Daily Prophet articles about two wizards having children and how any and all attempt to have the children officially named and ousted being barred and blocked and whatever else... those were about... you?” Hermione sums up.  
“Yes,” said Athena.  
“Why?” Hermione then dared to ask, frowning. “Why hide something like that? Homosexuality and same-sex marriage isn’t illegal in the wizarding world.”  
“But two wizards physically having children isn’t exactly something that happens often, given the last record of such thing happening was back in the eighteen hundreds! Even then, that family was hounded into going into hiding! What my fathers did, it was done to keep us safe!” Athena counters strongly. “Dumbledore wasn’t supposed to do what he did back there in the Great Hall! We were meant to stay under our alias names, the ones we’ve been using since day dot of our names and faces being plastered on the television and movie screens, and let’s not forget posters and stage performances, keeping our Dads from being named and exposed, and us!”  
“Surely, Dumbledore would have good reasons to do that,” Hermione said seeming to think that it was unfair to have a go at the Headmaster.  
Even the other girls looked a bit indignant over Athena’s words.  
“I am not going to continue with this conversation, okay, I don’t care what you want to believe, or not! Because I sure as fuck know more on why things had to be the way they were with my family and why we got stuck in here.” With that Athena turns away, grabs her pyjamas and other items to head for the bathroom to get herself ready for bed.

###

Freya, unfortunately, had a very similar, if not a little more worse, of an experience. Like Athena, she went straight to where she was meant, and started to get her things organised, that’s the one of the few things the girls were very similar in, was their want to be organised, even if their set up may be a little different to the other, they liked to be neat – okay they take after both their fathers in that respect.  
She wasn’t alone when she started, however, as the other Slytherin girls of her year were all located in here and gathered around Pansy Parkinson’s bed, gossiping and so on, until they saw Freya walking in.  
Freya saw the immediate stop and the eyes darting her way, rolling her eyes, she just goes to her things and does her best to ignore it. When she pulls out her own set of posters, that was when the speaking started, eerily similar to Athena, and Freya could sense her twin’s mood very well, even with the distance.  
“What in the name of Merlin are you putting on your wall?” she hears Pansy.  
“Posters, what does it look like?” Freya answers as if she was asked a stupid question. “Freddy Krueger and Chucky to be more specific. As well as Khal Drogo and Daenerys, Daryl Dixon, Metallica, Meat Loaf and AC/DC, and I can’t ever forget the ever wonderful Major Kira Nerys, Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres and Commander Deanna Troi.”  
The puzzlement on the girls’ faces was pretty clear.  
“You mean... you associate with Mudblood stuff?” one of the girls voiced.  
Freya once again rolled her eyes. “Wotchya gonna do? Tell my Daddy on me? Hmm? Grow up, seriously!”  
Sadly, when Freya was fast asleep, the girls in her dorm all got up during the night. When Freya woke up, she felt weird, frowning she pushed back the covers and found herself covered in what appeared to be blood, and she saw her belongings destroyed... with a sprawled note; _‘That’s what you get for being a blood traitor! Mudblood! What’s with the gills? Freak!’_  
It was upon this where she discovered the blood was coming from her gills, and she was shaking as a result.  
‘DADDY!’ she screams telepathically, scared as hell, while she saw the other girls just standing there, thinking that it was nothing but a big joke.  
Severus tends to make it a point of not going into the girls section of the Slytherin dormitory, unless it’s for absolute good reason to, electing some of the older girls in the sixth and seventh years to help care for the girls, but every so often duty of care come to play, and when he woke with the sudden scream from his own daughter in his head... as did Remus, well, parental instinct was far more greater.  
He got dressed quickly.  
“Freya’s in trouble,” he simply said.  
Knowing Remus cannot enter the Slytherin Dorm, he just let Severus take care of it.  
When he arrived...  
“What in the blazes happened here?” his voice was in a tone he usually only ever reserved for certain people and situations and never toward his own House, without good reason... this... this...  
“Daddy,” Freya was pale and not at all healthy, her bloody gills exposed from the shredded nightdress.  
He remembered hearing the other girls giggling before he entered, so he turns right on to them and speaks in a deathly calm tone;  
“I will deal with you later, if my daughter dies as a result of your stupidity, you will not want to know the consequences!”  
“But it was a joke!” Millicent squeaks weakly.  
Severus didn’t bother to respond, just going straight to his daughter.  
“I’m just going to see how bad the damage is,” he says gently.  
Freya whimpers at her father’s gentle touch, trying not to flinch because of the extra sensitivity her gills were being right now.  
“Serious, but thankfully there is no real damage, you’re going to be okay,” she hears his just as gentle voice. “Are you able to get up?”  
“I don’t know, I hadn’t tried because I was afraid of giving them the pleasure of watching the freak fall,” Freya replies.  
Hearing that word sent really darkened eyes upon the group of girls, who were still huddled near one of the beds, watching their Head of House and his interaction with Freya.  
“Freak?” his tone dangerous.  
None of the girls could respond.  
Severus was careful in helping Freya up off the bed and on to her feet, she was able to stand, but the pain was shooting in her sides was causing her double over, tears rolling, with one step at a time, Freya was lead into the third year’s bathroom and helped into one of the showers, and Severus turns the water on, making sure the gills were especially getting drenched.  
“We need to get this nightdress off to keep them uncovered,” he tells her softly, referring to the remains of her ruined nightdress, where some of it was still covering her gills.  
He didn’t want to embarrass his daughter, knowing she was now thirteen and had started to change, but this was of importance. Sniffling a little, Freya just nods and lets her father help her, pretty much as soon as the dress was off, she was covering her chest as best as she could from view.  
When Severus said that he would be right back, Freya just grabs his arm, not wanting him to leave. So he just sits beside her, places an arm around her and comforts her as she just broke into sobs. Freya wasn’t one to usually break, unless something truly happened to rock her, this was one of those moments.  
“Daddy’s here, Angelfish,” he whispers, lightly kissing the top of her head.

###

“Professor Snape is pissed!” Ron Weasley says upon seeing the Potions Master at the staff table, certainly looking very well angry.  
“And worried,” Hermione notes.  
“Worried? Whatever for?” Ron frowns.  
Athena enters the Great Hall, scans the room and makes a beeline straight for her targets. Without uttering a word, she grabs one of the third-year Slytherin girls, by the throat and slams her into the table.  
“If you or any of you other bitches ever touch my sister again...!” her voice growls, grabbing a jug of water and pouring it over the girl’s face and manipulating the water around the head and face.  
Severus, who almost predicting this happening and hurried over as soon as he was able, pulls Athena away and the water bubble disperses all over the table and the girl gasped for air. He saw that the violet in her eyes was gleaming.  
“They have been dealt with,” Severus tells her. “Go and sit down at your table.”  
Athena does as she was told, walking right on past her other father who had just entered himself, he took over from Severus in overseeing Freya before Madam Pomfrey was able to relieve him, too.  
‘Do I want to know?’ Remus telepathically sends to Severus.  
‘Our ever placid natured Athena tried to drown a student,’ Severus returns.  
Remus looks over at Athena, who was now seated at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares and helping herself to some breakfast.  
‘Not even a full twenty-four hours and drama has already started,’ he sends to Severus.  
‘No shit!’  
The bell shortly began for classes to begin, Athena went to Arithmancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me it felt like something Pansy and her posse would do. Believing they were doing some harmless prank, but they clearly weren't expecting to face the wrath of their Head of House - like they were actually THAT DUMB to do what they did to his own daughter.
> 
> If you want to know what Severus did to the girls in question, well... he did deduct points from his house and he's put their names up for detentions, of which he will figure out how to make them suffer without breaking the rules... any ideas on that?
> 
> Athena's response over her older sister is perfectly normal response. Who else would want to do what she did when their family gets hurt? *shoots hand up*


	7. A Little Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to figure this out, as I wanted to go in a certain direction, so I am hoping I got this pulled off.

Chapter Seven  
A Little Exposed

 

Athena was very pleased to see Freya when she saw her exiting the doorway to that led to the dungeons, as she walked down the grand stairs after her Transfiguration class was over and it was time for lunch.  
“How are you feeling?” she asked once she reached her sister.  
“Fucking sore,” Freya grimaces. “It’s like any time I want to move, it flaming hurts. Even with the pain relief, it only takes the edge off.”  
“What exactly did they do? Daddy and Dad only said so much.”  
“They destroyed my belongings and... according to Daddy upon examining and having a double check from Madam Pomfrey, they stuck something in the slits and it nicked a few of the extra sensitive blood vessels within, if they had of gone in deeper and caused anything further... I may not have been able to wake up, either a self induced coma or... worse.”  
Athena links an arm around Freya’s. “Well, I’m glad that didn’t happen, I don’t know what Chris and I would do without you,” she says. “How are you feeling now?”  
“Bloody hungry!” said Freya. “I hadn’t eaten since last night, and any thought until now wasn’t exactly a good thing. Now, I would love nothing more than to chow down on some nachos or something.”  
Her sister laughs, glad to know her Freya’s wit hadn’t left her.  
“Well, let’s go and get you some food!”  
The pair went to the Great Hall and not at all caring went to the Gryffindor table and sat together. This allowed Freya to fill Athena in on what she had to do to get better;  
“Since I am able to move, with care, I have been allowed access into the Prefects bathroom and if I really want to, the lake, to make sure my gills are getting wet and easy exercise to help them to heal.”  
Hermione, who was sitting with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, trying to get them to come around to her rational over the whole tea leaves they had with Divination, overhears this and tilts her head up and around to where the twins were now sitting, which was just opposite to the Golden Trio – something neither of the two had taken notice off.  
“I’m sorry, but what are you doing at this table? And why would you break rules and visit places you shouldn’t?”  
“Hermione Granger I can only assume?” Freya replies, raising her brows, the dark flicks of her eyes a little prominent in the sunlight that was beaming within the magical ceiling above, showing exactly who one of her father’s was, as did the darker hues of her blonde ponytail. “I am sitting with my sister, last I checked that is not against school rules. Or are you so against my being in Slytherin House that my very presence of me being here offend you?”  
“I was talking about you going into the Prefects bathroom and why would you want to go swimming in the lake in this weather?”  
Freya rolls her eyes, as she placed some shepherd’s pie and coleslaw on her plate; “Medical orders from the Nurse to help me heal, Hermione, due to what was done to me, or didn’t you see my sister try and beat the shit out of one of the bitches earlier this morning? Before Daddy pulled her off?”  
“Looked like she was trying to drown the girl, how on earth you did that with the water... wow!” Ron was a little amazed despite himself.  
“Yeah... how did you do that?” Harry asks, ignoring the fact that he was talking to daughters of his least favourite teacher... and Professor Lupin... still had no idea how that even freaking worked, now that certain buzzing has happened about the castle now that the it was public news that Professors Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were... are in a relationship and right in front of them were a result of something that he didn’t know what even possible.   
“We were born with the talents of being able to manipulate the elements, though I am strongest with water and earth, Freya with fire and air,” said Athena, a little proud of this. “So we kind of balance the other out where the other is weakest. A small portion of what we can do.”  
Hermione presses her lips at her friends and looks back at the girls. “I don’t think it was a really good idea to have done that at all,” she says, haughtily. “You really shouldn’t have stooped to their level over some silly nonsense.”  
“Silly nonsense that included damage of property and nearly had my sister killed?” Athena replies back calmly.  
“Surely that cannot be correct.”  
“I’m sorry, but were you there when it happened?” Freya fires, before wincing, hands to her sides.  
Hermione shakes her head. “No.”  
“Then you don’t know shit,” Freya returns through gritted teeth.  
“Do you speak to Professor Snape with that language?” Hermione then says, disapprovingly.  
“Oh! Go and commit hypocrisy, Hermione, and shove off!” Freya spits. “You try having a go at me for breaking rules or at my sister for whatever it is you’re supposedly not happy with, but you seem to forget that you’re not exactly Miss Perfect, so shut up and leave us alone. Or can you just not help yourself?”  
Hermione was about to answer, but was interrupted.  
“Is there a problem?”  
Remus Lupin had been passing through, after staying back late in his office finishing up something he had to do, and caught wind of Freya’s snip and catching just the end of it.  
“Yes, Freya was going on about breaking rules to go to the Prefects bathroom or the lake? Plus swearing. All over what was probably a misunderstanding, which Athena saw fit to do whatever she did at breakfast,” Hermione blurts before either Freya and Athena could talk.  
Harry and Ron were looking as though they’d rather be somewhere else right now, going about eating their food and ‘hiding’ their faces behind their free hands.  
Remus raises his brows, clasps his hands in front of him, and looks at his two daughters; “Well, Freya and Athena both know that swearing isn’t exactly favoured from them, but, it happens from time to time. I am sure there have been plenty of times where I, myself, have slipped up, especially when stubbing a toe.” He then looks at Hermione. “As for what had happened earlier, Athena was actually dealt with accordingly by myself, though both Professor Snape and I can understand why she did something that isn’t part of her character, unless you give her reason to bring it out. Harming Freya is one of them.  
“Lastly, Freya was given medical clearance for the facilities she requires. What the girls in her dorm had done could have caused some serious damage or worse. So, Freya would most certainly not be breaking the rules, when she’s been given permission.”  
Hermione’s cheeks did go a shade of red.  
“But shouldn’t Freya be at her House table?” she tries.  
“And yet I see a good few who aren’t sitting at their House tables,” Remus mentions briefly looking around. “So, I don’t see the problem you’re seeing. Now, I suggest that this is put to rest.” He looks at Freya and Athena, gives a small smile and a wink before leaving for the staff table.  
“What was that about?” Severus mutters when Remus reached him. He could sense the moods of the twins and see them talking to Hermione Granger, but obviously couldn’t hear what was going on.  
Remus told him in a way that was only for Severus to hear and understand.  
“Yes... Miss Granger may have brains and is a know-it-all but she has arrogance and sense of high horse. I can’t fault her for her work, as she’s definitely high class and one of the best, but the inability to see that she does have flaws like everyone is a little bit of a hindrance. Make of her what you will when you have her in your class, I am not going to be swaying or influencing on that, I am just giving my view and experience. Some of the other staff seem to think she’s got the sun shining out of her at times.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Remus acknowledges his husband’s view.  
“That is just so weird,” Ron says aloud, from the Gryffindor table, watching Professors Snape and Lupin simply chatting away.  
“All they’re doing is talking, what’s so weird about that?” Athena was confused.  
“Snape isn’t exactly the friendly type around here,” Harry says. “Especially not toward certain people, and even more if they’re in Gryffindor.”  
“Or, doesn’t he talk to you about what happens here? Being you’re his daughters and probably used to getting special privilege in knowledge?” Hermione was still quite sore over Professor Lupin’s setting her straight.  
Both the twins make faces at this. “No,” they say at the same time.  
“I’m done here,” Freya says, pushing her plate away and getting up, wincing in the process, and walking off and out.  
“Hermione, you may be a smart person and all, but right now, you’re a grade-A bitch!” Athena says, before getting up herself and following to catch up with her sister.

###

Care of Magical Creatures was right after lunch, where the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins were combined, this pleased Freya and Athena.  
Hagrid, a very large eight foot-nine foot something man, probably lots bigger, called the students in, excited to get this class started. His boarhound, Fang, at his heels. He leads them to a field of paddocks, where he introduces the class to large majestic creatures with bodies, hind legs and tails of horses and the front legs, head and wings were of giant eagles.  
Hippogriffs.  
Unfortunately, as great as the class had begun, it ended with Malfoy getting attacked by Buckbeak, a very handsome grey one.  
“He should be sacked straight away!” Pansy Parkinson said with tears.  
Freya’s patience, which had been running on thin during that afternoon, had snapped and she turned right on her fellow Slytherin; “Draco was the one in the wrong, you pug-nosed bitch! And all he got was nothing more than a measly scratch that can easily be mended; he’s going to live! If he had of been paying fucking attention and followed the instructions Hagrid specifically gave, the biggest one being to not fucking insult Hippogriffs, he wouldn’t be in the position he is in now!”  
She turns and walks off toward a more secluded and as private spot she could find area near the lake to be left alone. Athena, as much as she would want to follow, didn’t, she knew her twin too well, so continued to the castle with the rest of the other classmates.  
Pansy was too stunned to find words, so she just went to go and see if Draco Malfoy was okay.  
“Hermione, where are you going?” Harry then asked when he sees Hermione going back the other way out of the Entrance Hall they had just entered.  
“I forgot something, go ahead without me,” Hermione answers.  
Thinking nothing of it, Harry and Ron continued on discussing about Hagrid and their worries over what had happened.  
Hermione’s departure didn’t go unnoticed, or that Athena wasn’t without her sister.

###

Slipping out of her robes and leaving just her knickers and training bra, Freya felt the cool air on her near bare naked skin, causing her scales and little hairs to tingle. She carefully unwrapped the bandaging and padding that was placed on and around her waist to help soak any blood leakage that may start up again. Everything was made so her gills could ‘breathe’ of course.  
Freya inhaled sharply, biting down to try and get through the hit of slight on her now exposed gills. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a little pouch, where vials the size of her index finger were kept in protection. One at a time, she takes or applies the contents from within them.  
The first helped with the internal pain; the second was one that was to be rubbed into the areas, as she did, her scales started to shine a little, but the colouring faded just as quickly, as the creamed potion absorbed in and helped the vessels that were closer to the surface. The last was one her father, Severus, takes whenever the water was going to be unpredictable and to help with her mix of warm and cold blood.  
A rustling caused her to whip her head up and look around, pulling her wand out to cast any spell. She narrowed her eyes, keening her senses, she knew she wasn’t alone.  
“Show yourself!” she called.  
Nothing.  
Freya closed her eyes and reached further into her senses, feeling the location of the body heat... She goes to turn, about to fire her wand, only to hear a scream and someone running right out of where Freya had sensed her from, with another two slowly making themselves noticed.  
Severus appears from the same area Hermione just came out of. Not too far from behind him, was Remus.  
“Are you all right, Angelfish?” Remus moves his gaze to the clearly upset and unsure what to do Freya.  
“Wondering as to why someone couldn’t leave well enough alone,” Freya replies.  
She hadn’t lowered her wand toward the girl who didn’t think she’d ever get caught, Hermione Granger. Freya was feeling herself starting to weaken and being disturbed and caught like this has left her a touch agitated; she had never felt so vulnerable, as she did with being seen for what she truly was.  
Severus had moved closer to his daughter and gently gets her to lower her wand, and slipping it out from her grasp, taking it into his own hand; just as tenderly has Freya look at him.  
“Go,” he tells her with true affection and concern, and nods lightly toward the lake.  
At first Freya wasn’t sure, but with a sense of it being okay from just seeing her fathers’ protections alone, she gives Hermione a final flicker of a gaze, before hurrying to the water and once deep enough, diving right on in and under, not even bothering to resurface... not yet.  
Seeing this confused Hermione.  
“I wasn’t aware that nosy was part of your skills, Miss Granger,” Severus then addresses the girl, his voice was between the one she knew from the classroom and one she wasn’t sure what to make of, but he was keeping as dead calm from his demeanour would allow. “You will not speak of what you just saw. Now, I suggest you go with Professor Lupin and return to the castle.”  
Hermione wanted to say something, but refrained, instead turned and went over to Remus, who simply nods to Severus and guides Hermione away.  
It wasn’t until Hermione and Remus were away from the area, when Hermione did find her voice.  
“Why hide what she is?”  
Remus stops and faces Hermione. He wasn’t as frightening as Severus was, but he was certainly close enough, showing his protective side... and she had only known him since the train the night before.  
“How much do you know exactly of what you may have heard and learned of Professor Snape and myself?” he dared to ask.  
“From what I found in old copies of _the Daily Prophet_ , words that have been around and a few books,” Hermione admits. “Two wizards bearing children, but refuse to name them and show their identities. According to the Ministry, and Professor Dumbledore, such miracles shouldn’t be hidden away, instead shown for what they are.”  
“You do understand that there is a lot more to what a newspaper speaks and what certain people wish to say to sway people’s opinions to their way?” Remus says, his hands resting in front of him.  
“Such as?”  
“To be able to gain the ability to exploit our children, and us if they ever caught us again. I will not give you much in details, because you are not privy to such. But do know that Professor Snape and I will do whatever we can to protect what is ours. The newspaper get a few things correct, but the rest...” Remus shakes his head with disgust. “If only they truly knew. You overstepped a line that you were told to back away from, not in those words, but in a way I had hoped you would have understood much earlier, during lunch.  
“You may be a very bright witch of your year, Miss Granger, from what I am hearing about within the school. But your actions have placed my daughters at risk. Yes,” he presses before Hermione could speak, “you heard correctly, as I think you would have connected the dots by now. No one, but a select few, know of what they truly are and the full story of their existence and why. You are very lucky we haven’t erased your memory of what you saw.  
“Heck! You’re lucky we saw you and followed you, as we knew where Freya was going to be, because Freya is very, very well trained in Martial Arts and Magic combined, as well as extremely well in tuned with her senses when she wants and needs to be. She and her sister were born to have a certain purpose for other people and what they had in mind for them, Snape and I weren’t going to allow it, and we still aren’t. Freya is a very good shot, just like Snape, that is one of the reasons he managed to get the wand away from her, because he knew she wouldn’t relent otherwise. She saw you as a threat to her; probably will still see you that way whenever she lays eyes upon you, because she’s never been exposed in the way she had been just now, nor as Athena.  
“So forbidding you from uttering a single word, not even to tell Harry and Ronald, is our only option right now.”  
“What is to stop me from going to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore about what I had seen?” Hermione couldn’t help but have a slither of defiance.  
“Then I will simply erase your memory before you get the chance to, and I have done a good number over the years to make sure our family stayed safe. Think about it, Miss Granger, if someone decided to threaten your family for example, wouldn’t you do what you could in your own power to keep them from harm?”  
Hermione saw the tiniest hint of amber flickering, lasting no longer than the blink of an eye.  
“I promise not to say a word!” she said quickly.  
Remus continues to guide Hermione back to the castle.  
Back in the secluded spot, Severus was sitting and waiting upon the ground. He saw ripples and bubbles starting to appear, until Freya broke the surface and started to make her way to emerge on out.  
To Severus’s surprise, Freya’s gills were completely healed, as if they hadn’t been touched.  
“The Merpeople, I don’t know why they decided to help, but they did,” Freya replies to the questioned expression on her father’s face.  
Severus wraps Freya’s robes around her and an extra towel and blanket he had conjured, embracing her close and firm.  
Then up came one of the Merpeople, then two more. It was custom for the Merpeople to go in a small group if they were to break the surface of their dwellings.  
“Are you the one who bore Freya Nerice Lupin-Snape and Athena Celeste Lupin-Snape?” one of them asks.  
Severus couldn’t believe that he understood this Merman perfectly.  
“I am,” he says with caution, starting to place his daughter behind him, only to see the Merman who spoke place up a hand.  
“We are not here to harm you. If we were, we wouldn’t have helped the Heiress of the Returned Gods.”  
“Come again?”  
The Merpeople could see the confusion and amazingly understood, so they began to explain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!  
> Personally I think a little memory charm would have fixed Granger, but I am pretty sure that is against the rules of a Professor with certain restrictions... bit different if this was taken place outside the school though. But, Remus did mean what he said though.
> 
> Plus a small twist to further the 'Magic of Old'...
> 
> Where are the Turtles? You'll see... don't worry, they'll show up very soon.


	8. Passing on the Message

Chapter Eight  
Passing on the Message

 

“There was a time where Gods were very much real,” the Merman began. “They ruled over the lands, seas and skies and the inhabitants that lived among them, humans, animals and all in between. The tales that came from the time of the Ancient Pharaohs, with Ra, Anubis and Isis, the legends of Jason and the Argonauts, the stories of Zeus of Ancient Greece, of Odin from Norse and many others wide and far, they were more than just a few things that were remembered and written.  
“We, the Merpeople, and many others who remember those times of old with great fondness and had was dismayed on what had happened to cause such a disruption. The greed of the mere mortal and ignorance they displayed for the respect and understanding of such a natural way of life and wanting to exploit the ones they once worshipped and held with high esteem. We remember your ancestors, Severus and that of your mate, Remus, how you were always connected in some way throughout time, until it was time for the reuniting of the two strongest and highest ruling families to bring back what should never have been disbanded in the first place.  
“Without the Magic of Old, or Gods as many call them, absurdity from those who betrayed their Gods, tricking them into the suppressed existence they’ve become, where wizards became the top spot, according to their view, even when the fear among non-magic, where the god-lines no longer existed, or were simply undeveloped, unless the luck of the draw happened, but are called witches or wizards, because Gods became forgotten by so many and those who remember, want to control, and forgetting many completely crucial elements.  
“You, Severus Tobias Snape, descendant of the Gods and Goddesses of the Underworld, Dark Magic, the Oceans, Rivers and Seas, and of the Skies, even with your symbol being that of a Tiger, and your mate, Remus John Lupin, descendant of the Gods and Goddesses of Fire, the Earth, including the trees, plants and certain minerals, of certain animals, including the wolf, being directly connected to the Romulus and Remus of the ancient Rome. Plus both in strong connection to marriage, compatibility and fertility, which is to why your children exist, while others, all of whom were not of your own blood, do not, and your being united in marriage was pretty much a given, didn’t matter on the reasons why it happened, for it was within the links; you were foretold to be the ones to return and restore the way things were meant to be once more.”  
“But our existence was forced upon, if you knew what we had gone through, I wouldn’t know what to believe if any of what you are saying is true,” Severus says, keeping Freya close. He was trying to make sense of what he was even hearing.  
The Merman continued; “The rebirth of the Magic of Old may have been due to the greed, ignorance and cruelty of those who sort to seek such control and exploitation, but what they didn’t acknowledge, or refuse to believe, that when a true god, or goddess, does emerge, their true powers cannot be turned to another’s will, unless they see the worth, or will, or requirement.  
“We know of the abuse you and your mate endured. Every god and goddess before they were forced to dwindle into nothing, because of the same treatment, renounce their immortal lives and blend in entirely, in the foreseen future of a return of their rule and power in the form of certain Heirs who are to become Kings and Queens of all, unite what should never have been taken over by the ideology of mere mortals of greed who sort to destroy who were more powerful than they.”  
One of the other Merpeople swam closer, placing her hand out of the water, showing a white gold sphere like object encrusted with gemstones, including pearls, emeralds and garnets.  
With some hesitation and uncertainty, Severus went forward and took the offering.  
“This sphere has been guarded by my people for generations, waiting to return it to the God and King who’s family owned it and entrusted us to keep until we knew for certain. The heirloom Remus is to inherit has been in the guardianship of the Centaurs. They will know what to do when they see him in due time. Only when the timing is correct do these treasures of the Gods get placed within the rightful owners.  
“Your abuse will be avenged in time, King Severus, and that of your mate, Emperor Remus. Your, transformations were bought out before they were truly meant to have, because of one person who knew how to make it happen, and hoped to use your unknowingness of what you are against you, and wanted to use it for his own gain, as well as tasking others who sort for the same glory of having gods within their control. He knew, because he was the direct grandchild of the men who were last recorded by the Ministries of the Magical World, to have beared children, a small glimmer we thought was the start of the return, only to learn otherwise, for usually when the Magical World notice, it’s always a sign for us to watch in careful position, because that is when Gods are seen to be noticed and formed by us who have vowed our sworn elegance to those who’ve always seen us as worthy in our own rights and values, with the promise of protection with the same in return.  
“When we learned that this wasn’t to be, even after all the tests that had been placed upon the two men, their children and their grandchildren to see whether any of them bore the true Magic of Old, or blood of the Gods. They did have the essence, for it does crop up now and again, noticed or unnoticed by the world, we always take note in the changes that have happened within the ripples. For it is known by those who are of the true knowledge and depth within the embedded history of time, though many have changed it, or refuse to believe, that the Gods did not start from a male and female, like those of mortals, but of a select few males being able to consensually allowed themselves to be impregnated by another who had the correct genetic match to create children.  
“It was written and known that whenever the Gods were made to suppress and ‘breed out’ to protect their kind and power, after a time, when circumstances allowed for it, the true King and Emperor shall be reborn, be reunited, and claim their rightful places upon the Kingdom of the Realms. The tests that would have been set upon you by us Merpeople,, and those who kept their sworn elegance to protect those who’ve always seen as worthy in our right, and agreed to allow these tests to be done to ensure that only the truest is rightfully crowned and bestowed upon, had already been done, in the cruellest of ways to possibly have been done. All because of one who believed he was robbed of his position, and decided to use his knowledge to turn it for his own gains and whims, causing many to give into their own greed and counting on his charms to ensure they have no idea what his true game was.  
“Many have died needlessly because of this one man’s unrelenting quest, one of the many quests he has. Having his followers help him. He wasn’t prepared, and still isn’t prepared to, to understand that such a thing has dire consequences, especially when the true Gods, when they... you... were found and bought forth by force, instead of naturally waiting until your bodies to changed on their own, without the ‘help’ and find each other and mate without the pressures of others.”  
“You’re saying that Remus and I, even if we weren’t given to the EWA... we would have changed and been with each other anyway?” Severus asks.  
“That is correct. Just like it has been for the many times before. For the returned, the change can start as early as thirteen, and the first mating usually happens about a good two months after these changes, when they have found their match. Sometimes it doesn’t happen until twenty-one.”  
“I don’t know if I really understand,” Severus admits. “I cannot be a King. I am still trying to get over the whole aspects of being a god, as Remus and I had found out many years ago. But... a King? Surely you have the wrong person?”  
“Only the true King can handle that sphere without being harmed by it,” the Merman says. “All of this may not have been what you’ve expected, perhaps the most profound of them all is when you and Remus transformed, and you both became immortal. To be able to choose when you wish to truly lay to rest, instead of having it forced upon. Your daughters, your son will have been born with the same immortality. Only they can choose when their time is up, no one else.”  
Severus didn’t even know when he found himself kneeling on the soft ground, feeling the pants and bottoms of his cloak getting soaked in the water.  
“Why hadn’t we been told sooner?” he asks.  
“Because up until now, we had been barred from being able to approach you whenever you were near the lake or in the forest. For if it wasn’t we who would have explained this, it would have been the Centaurs, as it was our promise to the other and our alliance to ensure that whoever was able to break through the barrier that was deliberately placed would be able to speak on the other’s behalf to either you, or Emperor Remus.  
“It was thanks to the flesh and blood of your union breaking into the water and causing the charm to shatter entirely and unable to be repaired, did we have the opportunity now. If we found a different way sooner, or the ability, we would have. We weren’t expecting to see Freya, but glad we did, especially when we saw her condition. It was of our surprise that we had been able to break through to help her to return to you once she was fully healed.  
“That is why we are here now, explaining as much as we can to you. Knowing that we are now finally able to communicate and reveal more when you wish for it. Your daughters will be safe and fully protected within this lake, as would your son, if he were to enter.”  
The Merman was now very close and placing a cool webbed hand on Severus’s shoulder, looking dead in the eye.  
“Long live the King,” he said, before he and his entourage, had to depart back into their watery home.

###

When Severus and Freya told Athena and Remus what had happened and transpired, stun was the best way to describe the expressions upon their faces.  
“There has got to be some sort of mistake,” said Remus. “I am no Emperor.”  
“Believe me, I didn’t know if it was real, either,” Severus tells him. “That was until this opened up and... well... see for yourself.”  
Severus set the sphere on the coffee table and traced around it in a certain pattern that he discovered by accident the first time, when he was examining it. Just as he said, the sphere cracked evenly at the top and opened, projecting an image that had Remus thinking and believing he was seeing double.  
“Is that you, Daddy?” Athena goes for a better look.  
Standing straight and proud and ever so regal, within clothing that befitted royalty of ancient Rome, with a golden laurel leaf and sapphire diadem gleaming upon his head, was a splitting image of Severus, only the eyes were violet, not ebony.  
“To have received and managed to open this Imperial Sphere means that you are the one true Heir and King to step into your role as the returned god of the old magic. Our people have thrived for many generations throughout the centuries, even longer. But it has come to pass that; once again, it is time to step aside to do what must be done to allow our ways to be able to be revived once again in the future, through you alongside the true Heir and Emperor.  
“It is very possible that you feel as though you are seeing and hearing things, perhaps in belief that this is something of a folly. But I can assure that it is not. For the only way you could have received this and truly touch it with your bare hands, would have been via the Merpeople, who would have explained all. If it wasn’t the Merpeople, it would have been the Centaurs to return the Emperor’s sphere.  
“Together the spheres are just two of the powerful items that have been left for you, as well as the keys within to open the gateways to the Realm that holds your Kingdom ready for you to step in, and any you deem worthy of such access.  
“I welcome you to your new, and perhaps overwhelming, role, my true blood descendant and your Emperor.”  
“Wouldn’t you be known as Emperor, or Caesar, over King?” Athena speaks after the message was done and the replica Severus faded as the sphere closed over.  
“I don’t know,” Severus sighs. “I am not at all sure what to make of any of this. Say that it is true, it would mean all the information that we learned over the years backs it completely.”  
Remus was in deep thought over this. “My senses are not sensing any false and in some bizarre way, I do feel an eerily strong connection to whoever that was in that message.”  
“I sensed it, too.”  
“But what exactly does this mean for all of us?” Freya asks, her finger delicately touching one of the jewels on the sphere, it didn’t do anything to her, and she was safe, summing it up to being an Heir, too.  
“For now, we carry on as though we hadn’t just learned what we have,” Remus replies. “Later, I think I will seek out the Centaurs. Plus your Daddy and I will update Splinter, as we do need to check in to see how Chris is coping.”  
“Not a word outside of these quarters,” said Severus.  
They were in Remus’s allotted quarters, which was similar to Severus’s, except the bedroom was divided into a separate room, making it a one room apartment.  
“We figured that much, Daddy,” said Athena.  
“In the meantime, it is getting late and we really ought to be getting to bed,” Remus suggests, looking at the clock.  
The couch had already been converted into a bed for the girls, so without protest, Freya and Athena hugged and kissed their fathers goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew there was more to it than a bunch of experimental 'let's see what this does', this had been brewing in the back of my brain during the entire build up thus far.
> 
> Obviously there is more to come.


	9. More to Learn

Author’s Note: Naturally we all know that I have no ownership whatsoever of Harry Potter and his fellow wizarding mates, or of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Original characters are mine.

 

Chapter Nine  
More to Learn

 

The next night, Remus slipped out when the castle was completely quiet. Under the guise that he was simply patrolling for students who may be out of bed, the DADA Professor was on a mission.  
Making sure that no-one was following him and with his wand out, just in case, even with his powers that can be done without, he was still a wizard via habit in keeping that magical item close.  
He was nearly seen by Hagrid, for Fang started barking very loudly in Remus’s direction as he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but was quick enough to duck out of sight. Hagrid told his dog off for barking at nothing and got him to stop. Remus kept going in the direction he thought might be promising. He didn’t know what to expect, as these were Centaurs, a very, very proud race who were very secretive and with good reasons, as many wizards see them as beasts with inability to think and educate.  
Cautious in his steps, Remus drew into his senses and followed the path he chose, keeping a keen lookout.  
Finally, after going in very deep within, he saw the figure of a magnificent torso and head of a man, with the elegant body of a horse.  
“Emperor Remus, we have been expecting you, since King Severus’s contact with the Merpeople last night. The barrier that had been placed has finally been broken, and now we can reveal to you what should have been since your transformation into being the rightful Emperor and Immortal God of Earth, Fire and Animals connected to your elemental powers. As well as marriage, fertility, sex and compatibility being in connection with your mate, and the offspring you’ve been able to produce.  
“Like the Merpeople, we humbly apologise for not being able to reach you sooner. We thank you for seeking us out since your mate’s ability to speak with the water dwellers, being part of his own elemental powers in water.”  
“I wish I had of known about this sooner, but I guess it comes down to timing,” Remus replies with utmost respect and politeness toward this noble creature of old.  
“The planets did speak to us and it was known that the silence would be broken, but even we can be off by a week or so. What matters is that we can return to you what is rightfully yours and grant you and your mate safe passage to your Kingdom, now that the spheres are in the lawfully right hands and to be reunited once more. From the Kingdom of the Realms, you and your mate will learn and understand much more than what has been said from the Merpeople, from the information that has been given to you via allies who’ve learned of what you are and did what they could to ensure that you were being prepared for this moment in your lives.  
“Once you’ve stepped into the Kingdom of the Realms, you and your mate will have officially taken your place and receive the fullness of your reign, your power and all that goes along with. Your knowledge will expand far greater once within the Kingdom and with your possessions in your keep, where they once were once upon a time, before the great submerse and purge, that paved the way to what we have now.”  
“Is there anything more you can tell me, or that I may need to know?” Remus asks, as another Centaur, just as handsome as the one speaking to him, approached, holding a sphere, almost exactly like the one Severus had gotten, only this was of rose gold, instead of white, and was encrusted with sapphires, obsidian and diamonds among the different gems to what Severus’s one had.  
The Centaurs, once Remus had taken the sphere, bowed down, kneeling upon their front legs.  
“We, the Centaurs, are at your command, as it has been since the dawn of the Magic of Old, where the Gods once ruled, like the Merpeople are at King Severus’s command. Together we form your army of sworn protectors of air, earth, fire and water combined. You and your mate will discover on how deep our allegiance as been, and how far back, and why we are forever bound to serve the Gods and Goddesses, unless we are pardoned or dismissed; or completely exiled for a crime committed.  
“You also command the werewolves, due Fenrir Greyback’s interference; you would have still evolved into something that is more than the beast that forms during the full tide of the moon, but with the added contingency, you are essentially an alpha. Perhaps something you may have discovered over the years during your conversion when interacting with any other werewolf who may have come across your path.”  
Remus wondered how on earth Severus felt when he was learning this, because gobsmacked was one way to sum up his own. How certain experiences had now made some form of sense, but at the time, didn’t think much of it.  
“There is more you and the King ought to know,” the Centaur continued, as he and his companion rose. “It is concerning your daughters, Freya Nerice and Athena Celeste.”  
Remus braced himself; “Tell me.”

###

Severus stirred when he felt the movement and weight, before feeling the arms slinking around him and the nuzzling into his neck.  
He could sense that Remus wanted to tell him something.  
“What troubles you, Mon Cheri Moony?” he asks, reaching up and placing his hand on the side of Remus’s head.  
“I’ve been to the Centaurs and received some further information, turns out that we now have an army of Centaurs and Merpeople at our command; plus finding out that I am the top dog of the werewolves.”  
“Mmm, might use that in one of our little foreplays, now that we know you’re a Big Bad Wolf,” Severus flirts, as he moves his hand back and down to hold Remus’s arms into his own.  
Remus gently presses up against his husband; Severus could feel his particle hardness; plus a cheeky hand brushing his inner thigh, very close to certain areas.  
“I might consider it,” Remus whispers.  
“What’s wrong?” Severus then heard it, that tone he knew when Remus had learned something that may be worth worrying about. He rolls over and faces him.  
“Our daughters may be starting to attract certain... certain attention from others,” Remus starts; “and I don’t mean because of their being a triple threat in acting, singing and dancing.”  
Severus was puzzled by this. “They’re girls, isn’t that normal to have boys... maybe girls... looking their way at thirteen? I don’t know about you, but I was noticing boys and girls around their age, being bi-sexual back then... probably still am in ways.”  
“Um... it’s more than that.”  
“How?”  
“Think of Veela and their ability to catch most men’s attention with simply just sitting or standing there, and then add steroids to it. It will like to start whenever they start their first phases, because while they’re getting attention, they’re going to start hunting, and by hunting, I mean finding a suitable mate... or few...”  
This got Severus to really be awake. “What?”  
“My reaction was almost the same when I was told this. More suppressed being within company,” Remus said fairly.  
“A few? Meaning they may have men lining up and...”  
Remus placed a hand on Severus to calm him down; “I don’t think it’ll be like that, and really don’t paint our girls in that sort of picture, it’s not savoury and I doubt either of them would be too happy if their Daddy thought of them that way. I certainly didn’t go there when told, and I’d rather you didn’t either.”  
Severus calmed down and saw his husband’s point; mentally kicking himself for thinking in such a way.  
“I just don’t want them to experience what I had,” he admits.  
Remus now understood what Severus meant by his words.  
“You’re worried they’re going to get raped?”  
Severus nodded meekly.  
Remus drew his husband closer; “Oh, Mon Cheri Sev.”  
“They’re close to when he first...”  
Remus places a gentle finger over Severus’s lips. Remus knew of what his dear old ‘friend’ had done, more than once... starting when Severus wasn’t yet fourteen... continuing on for two years until Severus managed to really hex him and finally sent the message loud and clear that he did not consent to what was happening to him.  
“Our girls are going to be just fine, Severus,” Remus tells him. “No matter what happens.”

###

_So... you’re a goddess?_  
_Apparently, Dad went to speak to the Centaurs and got it confirmed even more from them after the Merpeople spoke to Daddy and Freya a few days earlier._  
_Damn, we always knew you two were badass, but double damn!_  
_Raph, honestly?_  
_What? I’m being honest!_  
Athena laughs at the words popping up on the screen and types further in the group chat she, Donatello and Raphael were in.  
_So what is happening on your end?_  
_Oh, the usual, trouble with the Foot._  
_Space invasion from the Triceratons!_  
Athena nearly choked on her juice.  
__Say that again? Invasion? How did this not hit the news here?__  
_No idea, Butterfly. While the matter had been dealt with, and thank shells it was! It has caused a bit of a catalyst among the people._  
What sort of a catalyst?  
_One where we may have gotten exposed, but we’re not really sure at this point. We’re under house arrest until things have cooled down. As fun as that is..._  
_I am sure you’ll cope just fine, Raph._  
“What are you doing?”  
Athena looks up from the screen to see Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
“Talking to friends,” she answers coolly to Hermione’s answer. “How’s your control over your cat coming along?”  
Hermione ignored the question.  
“That shouldn’t even be working here,” she says. “Surely the Professors...”  
“Didn’t the last time you tried to interfere and stick your nose in where it didn’t belong teach you anything?”  
Hermione went to answer; Athena raised her eyebrows with a slight smug of knowing. Unbeknown to Hermione, until much later, she discovered that a silencing charm had been placed over her, so she couldn’t utter a single word of what she saw with Freya the few nights before. Remus had told her not to say anything, and she truly believed that her friends, Harry and Ron, had a right to know of what she discovered. But the words became stuck, many times, until she realised what had happened.  
“Why, what happened?” Harry asks, surprised by this.  
Athena speaks in a mannerism that was between Severus’s and Remus’s tones; “Long story short, your friend put my sister in danger and has been sworn to secrecy, she cannot and will not say what she saw, because it is none of anyone else’s business. It was never hers to begin with.”  
Hermione flushed between embarrassment and quiet fury.  
“You won’t be able to keep it quiet for long,” she threatens.  
Athena rolls her eyes and goes back to typing to Donatello and Raphael.  
“If only you knew who and what you’re dealing with, Hermione, if only you knew.”  
“Then what was with the faceless person in a doctor’s coat?” Hermione dared to question, rather loudly, sending eyes directed at them. “It’s one thing to fear a spider, but a doctor? You failed to do anything to cause anyone to laugh to rid the Boggart.”  
Athena presses her lips firmly together and types to the Turtles that she will chat with them again later that day, (as it was breakfast for her time zone, but wasn’t of much surprise to learn that someone was still up and about in the five hours behind in New York), and closes the laptop, staring pointedly at Hermione.  
“The fact that you mock me over my fear is pretty low, Hermione, but it shows how much you only give a shit about your own damned selfish self. You even mocked Ron for his fear of spiders, which is actually a very, very normal fear for many people to genuinely have. What would yours be, Hermione, since we didn’t see yours? Guarantee if you faced it, you’d be running the other way screaming. At least I tried, before I couldn’t handle it anymore, what does it matter to you? I don’t have a fear of failure, never have.  
“I am getting pretty tired and fed up with your constant trying to find some way to have me in trouble for no good reason. At least I know I am not doing something utterly stupid by taking too many classes at once and facing burnout later down track. Now, I strongly recommend that you back off and leave me the hell alone! Or I will have to make a complaint to Professor McGonagall, for harassment, something I am sure you don’t want on your so called clean record.”  
With that Athena gets up and leaves.  
“What do you have against Athena and her sister?” Harry asks; he couldn’t understand why his friend was in such a pickle over these girls. Especially since having Athena in their House, it’s helped mellow Severus Snape a little toward the Gryffindors, even actually having a quiet word with Neville Longbottom when he learned that he was the boy’s fear, to understand better and by the next lesson was a little less menacing toward the young Gryffindor. Something that didn’t seem to please the Slytherins very much, who rather enjoyed their Head of House’s taunts and demeanour toward the students of red and gold.  
“Nothing!” Hermione replies rather strained. “I have nothing against them!”  
“Only that they’re level with you in every subject, they’re not showing off, even when the Muggleborns talk to them and ask for autographs for either themselves or their siblings who watch their shows, or listen to their songs. You seemed to have a problem when you saw them sparring yesterday afternoon, trying to hex them to stop, only for it to backfire. Then when you tried to talk to a teacher, you weren’t happy with the response that was given,” Harry ticks off with his fingers. “Athena was correct about your mocking Ron, and your inability to control your pet! She shares the girls’ dorm with you, and she’s had to stop Crookshanks a few times from going out to hunt for Scabbers. Even though she is very, very wary of Scabbers and she actually likes rats of all creatures, she knows that he is Ron’s pet and respects that! Why can’t you?”  
Hermione just sits down and starts having breakfast.  
A little later, she spies Remus and Severus heading toward the dungeons. Too curious for her own good, she quietly follows and sees the office door closing, but it didn’t catch, leaving the door open just a slither. Hermione crept over and peeps through.  
“I figured out the spheres and how to get through to the Kingdom of the Realms,” Remus tells Severus.  
Remus had Severus backed up against the desk, kissing into each other.  
“Did you get a good look?” Severus asks, in between his affections.  
“I only saw a little, but I thought we’d explore it together,” Remus replies. “From what I saw the Splinter and his family would be able live comfortably in one of the sections, without the risk of exposure.”  
“Mmm, I think once seen it in full, we’ll know,” Severus says, as his husband began to undo his belt, loosen his robes just enough to slip them off entirely.  
Hermione covered her mouth to suppress any noise that threatened to escape, seeing Severus Snape completely naked, with his gills on display, and showing off an erect penis was surprise enough for the girl, but when she saw Remus gently moving the scrotum just enough to slide his lubed finger into where the opening it was aiming for, using the desk and his own body as a means to keep Severus supported, as the moans of bliss escaped.  
Severus’s colours were now showing, he had dropped the concealment charms, legs opened for Remus as the finger did their work in easing the built up sexual tension; going in and out, in and out, a shudder at every reinsert, where Severus had to cling to Remus.  
“Are you okay?” Hermione hear Remus asking the Potions Master.  
Severus responds by kissing Remus with deep passion, it was all Remus needed to continue, as he started lowering down, Severus opening himself up more to give clearer access to his husband.  
Remus continued to pleasure Severus, sucking, licking and feeling, keeping the finger going in exerting and inserting.  
“What are you doing?” as voice breaks out from the other side of the office door.  
A squeal and then the sound of someone tripping and the door flying open against the weight of –  
“Miss Granger!” Severus growls, as Remus shot to his feet and turned to see the bright scarlet face of Hermione Granger.  
The girl was quick to exit and bolted.  
“Just how good of a silencing charm did you put on her?” Severus asks.  
“Oh, it’s being adjusted as we speak,” Remus answers, having had his wand out the second he saw the girl and did what had to be done. He goes and closes the door and charms it to be bolted, before returning to Severus. “She won’t be able to utter a single word of what she’s seen. But is it just me, or does she have some sort of complex where she cannot do any wrong, but everyone else does?”  
“You have no idea,” Severus replies, drawing him closer, wanting to get back to what they were doing. They can deal with Hermione Granger later.

###

Later that night, Hermione Granger was called to Professor McGonagall’s office. By the time she left the office to return to the Gryffindor Tower, she was flushed with red of embarrassment and tears.  
She couldn’t believe that her library privileges had been slashed to only one hour after classes, except to return any borrowed books. As well as losing a decent chunk of points for her house.  
But what was worse to her was when McGonagall expressed how disappointed she had been with the girl’s actions since Freya and Athena’s arrival.  
“I have been told of everything, Miss Granger. This has nothing to do with my actually knowing of the circumstances that surround Professors Snape and Lupin, and their children. But about your disregard to understand that when something isn’t of your business, or it has been dealt with by members of the staff, and feeling that you have the need to say otherwise. I don’t even want to know what you were even hoping to achieve by spying.  
“You’re lucky I hadn’t cancelled Hogsmeade on you, or taken the time turner, but continue on the path you’re going, and I will have no choice but to take the time turner and cancel other privileges you enjoy. Now, I suggest you go to your dormitory and think of what you have done and what I have said.”  
Hermione didn’t understand; people had to know, but...  
“What is upsetting you, Miss Granger?” asks a caring and concerned voice.  
She was startled at first, until she saw the Headmaster.  
“All is fine, Professor,” she replies, trying to suppress a sniffle.  
Dumbledore shakes his head. “Do you know why they don’t want their secrets revealed?”  
Hermione shakes her head, already knowing what, or rather who, he was talking about. Not seeming surprised that he would, as he has given plenty of views over the matter if it ever came up.  
“Because they want their daughters all to themselves. They’re just waiting for them to come of age, before they involve them into their rituals and create more just like them... lessen the burden on Snape to incubate and birth, as their daughters are the only two who survived of their kind... the only two children they have and perhaps the only ones capable of carrying on their bloodline.  
“I have been trying for many years to have the girls exposed to protect them, and ensure that their fathers do not carry out their plans of impregnating their daughters.”  
All of a sudden;  
“LIES ALBUS PERCIVAL WULRIC BRIAN DUMBLDORE!” a disembodied voice came pretty much out of nowhere. “You dare to poison the girl for your own gain, when all she had done was a simple mistake that she would learn from, at least hope to learn from. We know of your doings, Albus, and it will catch up to you in due time.”  
Dumbledore paled rather significantly. Hermione was wide eyed. Where was that voice coming from?  
The Headmaster spoke no more to Hermione, instead turned and walked away, leaving her to be very, very confused indeed.


	10. Some New Discoveries

Author’s Note: Naturally we all know that I have no ownership whatsoever of Harry Potter and his fellow wizarding mates, or of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Original characters are mine.

 

Chapter Ten  
Some New Discoveries

 

When both Severus and Remus had settled down completely after their first round of Severus’s mating phase, the two fixed themselves up, ensuring the concealment charm was in place for Severus’s scales and colours to be unseen, even by Remus, even though he knew.  
Upon exiting the office, the two men kept it casual, so was to not draw attention. They saw McGonagall on the first floor, heading toward her office and quietly informed her of a little incident with one of the students.  
“Why hadn’t you come to me sooner?”  
Severus replies; “Complicated reasons, Minerva, but this hasn’t been the first time we’ve had some trouble with Miss Granger and she really crossed a number of boundaries, not on us, but upon Freya when she needed to heal upon medical orders. Even after explaining that all was fine and a few other things... she still tries to speak to others, after explicitly asking her not to.”  
The men even went as far as explaining what Hermione had been doing to the girls during the past number of days, or week... how time flies...  
McGonagall was not happy at all. “Thank you for informing me, I will have the matter dealt with as soon as possible.”  
After that, Severus and Remus went to Remus’s quarters where the spheres were kept safe in a protected sealed box where only those who bear the blood of the returned gods, (including offspring) can open it. They carefully take the spheres out and Remus presses a sequence within the gemstones upon his own and showed Severus which ones to press upon his, and once they had the right sequence placed, the spheres opened up and revealed a doorway into the wall.  
The doorway looked like it was of solid liquid. Severus went to touch it and it allowed him to place his arm right on through.  
“If it was going to take your arm, Severus, it would have done it already,” Remus said with amusement.  
Severus entered and Remus followed.  
Jaw dropping, eyes widening...  
“Did we end up in the Bible or something?” Severus splutters at what he was seeing. “Or Mount Olympus? Or some blank canvas?”  
Remus goes over and touches a simple plain tree, when he touched it and concentrated, it changed to bearing fruit, apples to be exact.  
“You had to go with apples, are you teasing me?”  
“Well... wouldn’t it be you doing the tempting, being a Slytherin?” Remus jokes, as he goes over a large pillar and again, what was once blank, suddenly became beautifully decorated with gold trim and spiral patterning.  
“How...?”  
“I don’t know, as I said, when I saw this place and I did have a small look and did a couple of what you just saw, I knew I had to come and get you. Okay, that was delayed, by need, but you’re here now so we can figure this out together.”  
The place was a cross between something of the Garden of Eden, the beautiful structures of the ancient Greek and Roman, even essence of Egyptian, Japanese and other cultures that were from way back when. It was beautiful, grand and felt every bit right as they explored the place and in doing so... learned more and more of their bloodlines and the connections to the Magic of Old.  
Information was at their fingertips, if they knew how to access it. What was sad about this all was the simple fact that upon learning it, they learned that this place was home to the many gods and goddesses of the world, interacting with one another, it very much explained the many wings and intertwines of seeing Japanese, Old Norse, even the ‘Garden of Eden’ as Severus kept calling it, for he still remembered reading about it a few times just out of curious interest and this is what he imagined it to look like; near on paradise of tropical meets jungle meets woodland forest, all coinciding with how every tree, flower and so on was placed.  
“And all this had been uninhabited, yet well maintained, for all this time,” Severus comments.  
“Uninhabited because they were betrayed and forced into hiding,” Remus adds. “Maybe there were spells and charms cast to keep the place secure and pristine?”  
They were unsure on how long they were in the place for, as they wanted to take in as much as they could and even started placing some of their own touches to it, including finding a suite like room that suited them just fine. For in here, they found an interesting looking a pool built into the balcony, where it was designed into the symbols that represented the four elements, and decorated with beautiful tiles and gemstones, the water, from when Severus touched it with his hand, was beautiful and welcoming, adapting to his mixed blood.  
There was already an extraordinary large four poster bed and other fixings for sleeping quarters.  
“Better work on that shoe collection,” Remus quips when they see the HUGE walk in wardrobe, where it was like walking into a department store, with clothing, shoes and even a section where diadems, crowns and other remarkable jewellery divided neatly behind display cabinets.  
“Where is Mia Thermopolis?” Severus adds to the joke.  
Even the bathroom was decked out.  
“I can see myself soaking in that!” Severus says looking at the spa bath.  
“I can see myself joining you,” Remus teases, sensing his husband’s starting to ramp up again in needing relief from his instinct to mate and reproduce. Though the reproducing of children has been stopped by potions and the added precaution of condoms, as they both knew why Severus refuses to try again.  
The other thing they found, though this was via accident, however glad, was a very large mirror that was set into elaborately styled wood, pearls and coloured glass. Remus touches it and the glass of the mirror rippled.  
He looks at the equally unsure Severus and touches it again. Once more it ripples, before it changes from viewing their reflection, to a picture of the world map.  
“Okay... what...?”  
A hidden door within the floor separated and a large table rose up from it, set upon a platform that closed the gap. It was blank.  
“Is this what I think it is?” Severus asks, examining it closely. Carefully running a hand over the extremely smooth surface.  
Remus lightly touches a section on the map, and the table top transformed into showing the New York City, including the bridges, skyscrapers and so on. Upon more exploring and getting used to what they were seeing, they saw that they were able to ‘look upon’ people and do various... things... like accidentally causing an avalanche in the Alps, nearly harming people, but quick thinking made it so anyone who was around, including villages, weren’t harmed.  
“I don’t know how I feel about this,” Severus admits, just looking at everything.  
That was until they by chance stumbled upon Hogwarts and Dumbledore intercepting Hermione Granger, and heard his words.  
Anger engulfed Snape and he shouted; “ _LIES ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!”_  
They weren’t expecting Severus to be heard, let alone hear what Dumbledore and Hermione were saying. That’s when they found that Severus’s hand was leaning and pressing against a section upon the table, and discovered their functions.  
“Does this thing come with instructions?” Severus then asks, after he said the last bit that made Dumbledore turn and wake away from Hermione, and walked away from it.  
“No idea,” said Remus. “But there is a plausibility that we may have found out how and why certain things have occurred in the past.”  
Around the mirror’s bordering there were clear indications of the disasters, be it manmade or natural that have gone over the years, from Pompeii to World War Two, each and every single one represented with its own symbol and inscription, including the number of deaths, compared to survivors.  
Remus particularly traced his fingers lightly over the pentagon shape with the two identical rectangular shapes that were erect up tall, with a transparent aircraft embedded in the background. He was there that day, deciding to take the then three year old Athena out for the day, while Freya being cared for by Severus, being under the weather. The image of that first plane...  
He had also noted that an engraving of the recent Triceraton invasion that had happened had taken its place long the ever extending frame.  
Severus was now right next to him, also taking in the mirror and its intriguing border. “Okay, so... what are we meant to do with this? I don’t get it. Do we stop disasters? Create them? What? Okay... I am very tempted to torment Albus with this thing, but... surely there is more to it than pressing a button to make your voice appear out of nowhere and scare the shit out of people.”  
Remus goes to speak what was on his mind on this; “My theory is, and it’s only a theory, until we find out more, is that this was perhaps the Gods way of ensuring things flowed the way they are meant to. From the start of life, to the end of it. It’s just a theory, Sev, but it’s the best one I can come up with to explain all of this. I mean... it could have been possible that Garden of Eden as you’ve called it was the Garden of Eden, I don’t claim to know anything to do with the Bible or the Christian faith, only just the minor things such as their belief in the one God and his son Jesus, I don’t think I paid attention to the whole thing tales that, I assume, are probably part of the whole what we know of the Ancient Egyptians, Greeks and so on.  
“But, again, it’s theory. So many people believe in so many ways and the way some of them go about it? I am guessing the reason things thrived the way they did once upon a time was because of Gods, until something in the people changed. Fear? Greed? Both? Other reasons maybe? Who truly knows, even from what we found in some of the records, as the change was starting before the last of our kind, the last King, King Alexius and his mate, Emperor Salvius, and it was just wise to disappear... which again, may have bought on the Dark Ages, where many who once knew how to read and write and whatever else and the love for knowledge and discovery was lost, replaced by fear, control and more.”  
Severus couldn’t find a way to fault on these theories, as they seem to make sense, even as they were doing their best to decipher what they were dealing with and their coming to terms with the true powers they have just at their finger tips. He speaks to Remus with his own view, for he was examining the pictures and inscriptions very, very closely with equal fascination and will for learning; “Well, it would explain all those periods of man trying to outdo the other as I am looking at these symbolic significance with the very first Catholic Pope, to the Rebellion lead by Li Yuan in China, the Vikings, the Crusades, Genghis Khan, even Columbus is in here. Black death, the Great Famine of Europe of the 1300s for some of the natural stuff that’s happened.  
“I still don’t know what we’re meant to be doing, but I am very, very glad that certain people failed to pass these tests that we were forced to go through, even though we didn’t know it at the time.”  
“By people, you’re talking about Albus Dumbledore, aren’t you?” Remus asks carefully.  
Severus nods quietly.  
It was ever so haunting and disturbing when they found that record. Apparently being the descendants to gods who have ruled so many things, and it all got boiled down to just him and Remus, and passing on to their three surviving children, of course, they had access to other people’s lives.  
It as surreal and both were uncertain whether they ought to even know. They stopped after seeing a few, especially after finding Albus Dumbledore’s... and the things he has done were listed for them both to see as plain as day.  
“Is this how they came up with Santa Claus?” Remus asks. “He sees you when you’re sleeping; he knows when you’re awake...”  
“He knows if you’ve gone and stuck your dick in an electric fence,” Severus finishes when he saw someone else’s record and how the poor bloke died by electric shock.  
Remus didn’t know if Severus was joking or not, until he saw for himself.  
“Well, there was a real person who did start the whole trend, Kris Kringle, who really did do what we know to be Santa today,” Remus points out. “Maybe he was one of the rare pop ups of real gods and goddess that did evolve naturally into their roles, difference was they were still mortal, otherwise, Joan of Arc wouldn’t have died by the pyre. As we’re seeing here.”  
“Is it probably as to why _he_ was so desperate?” Severus then says with a strained voice and showing Remus the writing that appeared by chance upon the walls that showed these records, like a large touchable computer screen. Giving the impression that the Gods and Goddess of way back when were well ahead of their time, or perhaps was the actual times of that time, only to be lost and forgotten with a lot of brainwashing and change in beliefs and what truly happened a good millennia or more ago. Considering just how much was really ever recorded and written about what went on back in Egypt, Babylon and the other Empires of old, compared to what we have here? Even though this place hasn’t even been touched in all this time, it still recorded everything, and kept things going, like their people knew how to keep it from stopping and flowing, ready in wait for their blood to enter the sacred walls they called home.  
“Like you, I am speculating, but it seems to make sense. But... this... this just... I don’t know what is even allowed to sort this out!” Severus adds, before stepping away, visibly upset.  
Remus looks and reads for himself. He places a comforting arm around his husband, holding him close.  
“He will be dealt with, Mon Cheri, we will have to bide our time. As much as I would love to go in with guns blazing, we need to do this smart,” he sooths, kissing deep into Severus’s neck.  
When they found the...  
“What are we even going to call this thing?” Severus asks, about the very informative mirror and table in the main suite... or was it called the Royal Suite?  
“Divine View?” Remus replies, equally unsure.  
“I can give you a Divine View,” Severus says, starting to get increasingly agitated.  
Forgetting about what to call whatever they were going to call the magical mirror and table, Remus went right on over, loosening his clothing, so by the time he reached his mate, Severus was able to strip him off, and allow Remus to do the same to him.  
“Shall we test out our new bed, my Queen?” Remus purrs.  
“Uh-uh, it’s King now!” Severus returns with extra flirt.  
“Mmm, a promotion, what shall this Mad Hatter do to reward his King of Hearts for such an occasion?”  
“Allow his King to have his way with his Emperor, if it shall please him?”  
This helped bring Severus back into ease of mind, and sink into the bliss with Remus. They still had much to learn and figure out, but for now, all they cared was that moment.

###

Oroku Saki was pissed! Okay, more than pissed! He just took his fury out on some of his soldiers, seriously injuring them.  
“What do you mean they know?” he fumed. “How?”  
“Uncertain, Master,” spoke a nervous Hun, who was on his knees before Saki. “But, from sources, Severin and Roman have made contact with the Merpeople and the Centaurs and... they were given the spheres of the Gods.”  
“WHY DIDN’T YOUR INFORMANTS STOP THEM?”  
“You gave the orders to observe, not to interfere, we hadn’t known that your intention as to also stop the barriers from being broken. The spies were making sure they weren’t seen, especially when one of the students, a girl, stumbled upon the area, before the Merpeople showed with one of the daughters and gave them the truth of their existence.”  
Hun was doing his very best to keep from faltering in his tone. He may be much more bigger than Saki, but he knows who the stronger man was and has witnessed many a time of when the Shredder took down men much more bigger than Hun, himself.  
Saki’s face flared. This wasn’t supposed to happen! But he did give the order to only observe, not to interfere, how was Hun and his chosen men to know what was to happen. Hun was always a very loyal servant to him, followed orders without question, and many times to a tee. This being one of them. Hun also wouldn’t have known what would have happened if the event was to happen, it would result in a real game changer. For they were no longer dealing with mortal gods... they were now dealing with immortal gods!  
Gods who cannot die, unless they choose to, though they had the choice before they became immortal, but at the time, they had to use their own sheer will and fight to stay, but now? Now the only way they can truly die is they renounce their immortality, have their immortality stripped, or die peacefully when they feel that it is time to pass on. Meaning if Saki was to stick a sword through one of their skulls, it would do nothing, unless they want it to. They would heal and bounce back without any major damage. One cannot simply behead the Gods, either, unless it is done by another God, but there are rules behind such things, of course.  
Saki wouldn’t even be able to turn back the clock to try and stop it, because once it’s happened, it cannot be changed, because all going back in time would to, would bring the process forwards, meaning instead of receiving the spheres when they did, Remus and Severus would have gotten them sooner, because once in their hands, it stays within their possession for all time, until there is another turn of the tides, where the gods and goddesses much once again disappear and carry on through the lines, until their future King and Emperor reunite once more and bring forth their kind to rule and rebalance the powers once more.  
The Gods were never naive, well, not completely as ages does come with experience and pearls of wisdom for those who’ll listen, because they, themselves have flaws, like the people and creatures they’ve ruled, but they knew, at times, that it was best to allow the changes to happen, because to truly abuse their own powers and disallow freedom and whatever else – and they have every ability to do just that, whether the mortals liked it or not, )and there have been a few who’ve tried and failed because their fellow Gods have caught them out and punished them severely to fit the crimes), would truly be disastrous.  
The news of Remus and Severus also meant one other thing... their children are now immortal, too. With it, their own power and reign will soon join that of their fathers’.  
Still, it didn’t stop Saki, aka the Shredder, from feeling robbed. He had been trying to find new means to get in touch with Dumbledore, but to no prevail, except for one miracle exchange, where Saki learned of where the girls had been relocated to, (he was still on the hunt for the Turtles and the Rats, but again, his soldiers seem to be unable to find their location).  
Yes, he had his spies, but even they had limits to what they can do. Entering the grounds of Hogwarts was almost easy... getting to the castle and not being seen, even the best of the best in his elite cannot penetrate the walls at the moment, not without being detected, at least not yet... Saki is working on ways to get through, or at least get his men to, whether Dumbledore is aware of his doings, is another thing.  
“Thank you, Hun, you’ve been helpful in this bringing this to my attention, that is all,” he says to his large henchman.  
He had some planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care to guess just how much research I've been doing as best as can to pull this off?  
> My brain hurts!  
> Outlandish? Maybe, but I guess when trying to give some theory, as well as fact where best able, and tying it together, I just hope this flowed the way it's meant to. While also playing on Severus's and Remus's "okay... what do we do now..." when they discovered what they have.
> 
> We don't truly know how Gods things and interact, plus playing with the old and still current beliefs of what humans claim to be real... or not real... How did these gods disappear? What was the change? Who knows what and who sparked it to cause it, I guess that is the element of theory for people, especially when they dive into history themselves, because there are many hows and whys that we still do not know to this day, even with certain facts and information that we have. Including those who believe in the Bible, for example, hence 'the Garden of Eden' to kind of give off that theory of 'where did this garden come from' or 'where was it' and whatever else. Tongue in cheek with the apple reference from Remus :-p
> 
> And now Shredder knows... how he is able to get his spies in there? Lord knows, but the funny part is they still can't get in the castle or certain areas of the grounds.


	11. Changing Mind and Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, semi got out of writer's block... only semi, not fully - a writer's bane, I swear.

Chapter Eleven  
Changing Mind and Body

 

As the weeks flowed on by, Freya and Athena were able to settle into a pattern of sorts, making sure that they were able to keep their Ninjitsu up, being on top of homework, spending time with their fathers and in the Dominion of the Deities, which their fathers had shown them a few days after having a good and thorough look through and working as much of the place out as possible.

They were each given a special charm, which can be changed into any style of jewellery they like, including broaches, earrings and anklets, which would allow them access to the Realm at any time they wish.

Freya’s was of a phoenix that was of fire opal and white fluorite to represent her power of flame and air. While Athena’s was of a serpent made out of emerald and black sapphire for earth and water.

Christian wouldn’t receive his until he is twelve, as was the way of the Gods and their rules. Twelve is seen as the gateway age from childhood to adulthood, also it would be well established on where Christian’s strengths were in his powers, thus far showing he had Severus’s skill with air, but also a different power, one they didn’t know of until they saw it for themselves, the ability to manipulate certain metals was rather intriguing.

“Should we just start calling you Magneto?” Apollo jokes, after seeing the young boy bend and twist a steel rod into the shape of a dog.  
“And not be friends with Wolverine and Storm? Not a chance!” Christian fires back.  
Splinter and his family had not only been given access, but it proved to be a good new home, opting to reside in the Asian area of the place.  
Remus and Severus were able to maintain the ability to keep things hidden from certain persons.

However, what Severus hadn’t expected was that come mid-October, was that his colours starting so show again!  
“I don’t understand it, Remus, this is too early!” he panicked to his partner, after he got him in the privacy of Remus’s office and dropping the charms that covered what was going on.

Remus took Severus by the upper arms for a second, looking right into the onyx pair with his blue.  
“It could be connected to the fact that we’ve found the Dominion of the Deities and... your body’s responding to it?”  
Severus shakes his head still with panic. “But... why?”  
“I don’t know. But whatever it is, we’ll figure it out,” says Remus, pulling him into his arms.  
“I’m... I’m afraid, Remus.”  
“Shh, it’ll be okay, Severus. We’ll get through this, like all the other times before.”  
Severus was grateful.

He then begins to start yearning for Remus’s touch, needing it, whilst with tears at the same time.  
Remus, knowing how to handle this, having been in this situation a few times in the past where Severus was stuck, gently moves his partner to the desk. Severus didn’t reject to the hands fumbling and dropping his pants, and being placed on the desk’s surface, where careful fingers started to move to where the needed to, gently beginning to play with the area.

“Whatever you need to do, Mon Cheri, you know that,” Remus whispers, wiping the tears from his husband with his free hand, and gently kissing him.  
“I know,” Severus croaks. “I just...”  
He is stopped from walking away.  
“Severus?”  
“I want you inside me... without a condom... I didn’t take the potions.”  
“Did you wish to try for another child?” Remus carefully asks, watching him.  
Severus, though still with tears rolling, nods. “Yes.”

“How long have you felt like this?”  
“About a week after we found the Dominion.”  
Remus looks right at him, then speaks of a theory that might explain it. “Perhaps... it is your own body responding what you want? Instead of waiting for the next phase, it bought it forwards?”

“I...” Severus didn’t know how to respond to that.  
He went over all that had been buzzing about in his head of late – other than the usual – and for a good long while, perhaps subconsciously until now...  
“Are you sure, Mon Cheri?” Remus asks him.  
Severus doesn’t look at him, but nods. “Yes, Remus. I am.”

Remus gets Severus to look at him in the eye; they were showing how much he missed the maternal feelings he had during his pregnancies. Even, partly, with the ones that was forced upon him. He felt incomplete somehow, and this desire for another child was running deep, so much that his body was presenting to Remus, his mate; his opening had become wet from being fondled and fingered.  
He could also the air of wanting to prove himself to Remus that he was still a worthy husband.

“You do not need to prove yourself to me,” said the lighter haired wizard, cupping the darker haired man’s face.  
“I know, but I still... please.”  
Severus begins to undo the button and fly of Remus’s pants. Remus assists him, still making sure that his husband truly wanted this to happen, right up until he was inside Severus, pumping into the walls, feeling his own want to breed coming through.

###

“Where on earth did you get those?”  
“Get what, Hermione?” Athena replies with raised eyebrows.  
They in the dungeons awaiting to start their Potions class

“That charm on your necklace,” said Hermione, looking pointedly at the serpent charm upon a white gold chain around Athena’s neck.  
“It was a gift from my Dads,” said Athena.  
“But, it’s a serpent!”

“Very good observation, Hermione, would you like a cookie?” Freya speaks, rolling her eyes.  
Hermione presses her lips at the response. “That must be someone else’s, because there is no way a Gryffindor would wear something like that!”  
“What’s the matter, Granger? Scared that the daughter of a Slytherin might actually proud of the fact?” Draco Malfoy speaks with a sneer.  
“But... that looks way too expensive to be hers! Same with that phoenix one!” Hermione tries.  
“Well, these are ours, they’re from our Dads, and will you please drop it!” said Athena.

“Where did they get them from?”  
“I didn’t realise that gifting my children with such finery was seen as a reason to interrogate,” spoke the smooth tone of the Potions Master.  
“But... it can’t be right that Athena has a serpent! She’s a Gryffindor!”  
Severus raises his brows and curls his lip. “Perhaps it would be prudent for you to stop right now, Miss Granger. Remember the last time you thought you had the right to know things that are of no concern to you?”

Hermione flushed at this.  
“Now, I am going to ask you all to get inside the classroom and set up, before I start deducting points.”  
It was enough for all to scamper in and start the task they were given.

However, Hermione still wasn’t satisfied, looking haughtily at Freya and Athena, who were at the desk right in front of her, Ron and Harry.  
“I still reckon you shouldn’t have such an item in your possession,” she hisses in undertone to them.  
Harry and Ron roll their eyes at this.  
“Why? One our Dad’s was, or rather, is, a Gryffindor, and he’s got an etching of a serpent on his wedding band,” Freya frowns.  
“That’s different!”

“How is it any different?”  
Before Hermione could provide an answer, Freya closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a strange feeling casing over her.  
Athena saw this. “Angelfish?”  
“I’m fine, Butterfly,” Freya replies, slightly uneasy in the answer.  
“Hey, Freya! What’s with the colours?” Pansy Parkinson called out.

Severus heard this and looked around to see the coloured scales starting to radiate upon Freya’s temples.  
“Athena, take Freya to the Hospital Wing at once,” he tells her. But telepathically telling them to get to his quarters being the closest.  
Athena and Freya weren’t long out of the classroom and reaching their maternal father’s quarters. By then, Athena was also starting to feel the same way at her twin.

###

Severus had sent a quick message to Remus, Pomfrey and McGonagall. He knew what was happening to his daughters and it was only fair that Remus was aware, being he was their other father, and having the two witches who have proven themselves to be trusted over and over again in looking out for the Lupin-Snape Family, to keep extra eyes whilst the school was still running at this point, was of some comfort.

Once class was dismissed, he went to the quarters to see Freya and Athena sitting on the couch near the fireplace.  
They saw him, both were looking rather anxious.  
Severus sits on the coffee table in front of them.

“We’re on heat, aren’t we?” Freya’s voice wasn’t just with nervousness, she was scared.  
Athena didn’t look like she was faring well with the milestone, either.  
“Yes,” Severus replies. “Like we have discussed on the possibilities of what might happen when you reach this stage of your life, it seems that this is the development your bodies have decided to best adapt to.”

“But... we... we can’t be... we’re... we don’t...” Athena tries to string her words together.  
They knew that this was a strong possibility, but it was one they dreaded.  
Severus takes hers and Freya’s hands in his own. “I understand how this is daunting for you, because I felt the same way when I realised what was going on with my own self. We’re not expecting you to suddenly be ready to have mates or children; if anything we did hope this wouldn’t happen for at least another few years.”  
“We’re sorry,” Freya looks at her knees.

“For what? For hitting a stage a lot of girls hit about now? Only differently?” he gets her to look up at him. “Neither of you have done nothing wrong. You’re just growing up. Which is something neither your Dad, nor I, can stop. Nor do we wish to. Yes, we did hope this wouldn’t happen until you were at least sixteen; but we also knew that it wouldn’t have mattered, as such things are beyond our control.”  
“But we don’t want them finding out,” says Athena.

Severus could feel his heart practically kick hard against his chest at this, knowing exactly what she was saying and understood, and pulls them into a firm hug.   
He sees Remus now standing near the couch.  
“For as long as we live and breathe, we will do everything possible to make sure that you never, ever wind up in their hands,” Remus says, as he moves to get closer, enough to join in the group hug.


	12. Last Warning and Uh Oh!

Chapter Twelve  
Last Warning and Uh oh!

 

The rest of October passed on by; Christian was given a nice and simple get together for his eighth birthday, he was one happy camper when he was given his very first bow and arrows, as he was proving to be a gifted archer, which very precise aim.

The month ended by an attempted break-in from Sirius Black; who tried to gain entry into the Gryffindor Tower whilst everyone was at the feast. Unfortunately it did cause a bit of an inconvenience to the students of Gryffindor House, simply due to the Fat Lady didn’t want to guard the entrance anymore and having to replace her with the portrait of Sir Cadogan, a pompous knight with a fat horse.

“The bloody moron keeps changing the passwords!” Athena whined to Freya. “Not to mention his attitude that makes me want to slash him with my katana.”  
“What was most mind boggling to most here is that Black went to the Tower. Actually, it’s perhaps one of the brilliant ideas, gain access to the Gryffindor Tower, hideaway somewhere and ...” Freya trailed off when she saw the look on Hermione’s face. “What? It’s not as though I am condoning the idea of the idiot slicing and dicing Harry to a million pieces, I am just saying that -”

“Slicing and dicing is something you would do, sis,” Athena says, near giggling.  
“That is if I wasn’t torching them,” Freya counters.  
“You both cannot be serious? You’re thirteen and you’re talking about killing people like it’s a complete joke?” Hermione hisses.  
“Oh for Merlin’s left testicle, you really need to get a sense of humour, Granger!” Freya speaks, which got a few eyes in their direction.  
“Where did you Merlin’s left testicle from?” Fred Weasley questions with a raised eyebrow, but a glint in his eye.  
“By castrating him.”

Remus Lupin happened to be walking past at that point toward the staff table, but pretended he didn’t hear what had just came out of his eldest daughter’s mouth.  
“Our dear daughter must have overheard your dark sense of humour at some point in the recent days,” he does say to Severus when he sat next to him.  
“Why, what happened to cause a few of those boys over there to cringe and laugh, and that unmistakeable look of dismay on Miss Granger’s face? I think a few of other the girls are between horrified or actually giggling.”  
Severus had been watching from his position.

“Something about Merlin’s left nut and castration,” Remus replies, causing Severus to nearly choke on his drink.  
“Must have been when I was frustrated over a seventh year’s poor excuse for a potion, when they knew the work, I thought that was completely under breath.”  
“Did Freya happen to walk in at that moment?”  
Severus thought back to that moment and shook his head in realisation.  
“It’s like that cactus question all over again,” he mutters.

Remus snorts, not forgetting that moment years ago, when Severus joking about sodomising him with a cactus and Freya happened to overhear it as she was approaching their room, and Severus was leaving at the same time, prompting her to ask what her Daddy was going to do to Dad with a cactus.  
“And there goes the insufferable know-it-all with that seemingly permanent ticked off expression she’s accustoming to of late,” Severus then lightly gestures toward the Gryffindor table, where Hermione Granger got up and stormed off with her belongings.

“Probably one of ours again that’s caused it,” Remus replies. “But, the amount of times Miss Granger has put her foot into it and the way she carries on in class?”  
Severus speaks with sympathetic knowing; “I will admit that she wasn’t as bad until this year. I think the entry of Freya and Athena and how they are levelling, if not excelling past her, depending on the subject, and the simple fact that she’s not willing to learn how to back away and keep her nose out of it.”

He was speaking of during Freya and Athena’s first phase; he had started teaching them how to conceal their colours, for there will be moments where they simply wouldn’t be able to hideaway until the phase has passed, and it was a matter of working around them and not trying not to tip people off.

What did help was that Severus’s own colours were up, which led to him and Remus having another theory that his fast forwarded a phase because their own daughters were about to start, and low and behold the very next day, Athena and Freya came into their own colours. The girls had seen this display on a number of occasions, and understood it to be their maternal father’s why of going into moment where he’d be able to have more children, if he wanted to.  
It wasn’t easy, given that this was their first and may not get the hang of it for a good while, which Severus understood completely. 

Yet, for the five days he and Remus had them in hiding, either in either of their quarters, or in the Dominion of the Deities. Explaining that until they’ve mastered their control on the concealment, this was the safest of options available for now.  
Unfortunately, Hermione Granger once again got too curious as to why the Lupin-Snape girls weren’t in class. She spies one of them, who happened to be in Remus’s office, needing different scenery, and was also curious on what new creatures her paternal father may have gotten for future lessons. She knew neither of her fathers’ offices was off limits to her... unless the door was charmed shut.

Unable to help herself, Hermione peeked through the gap... seeing Athena in her dazzling colours, trying to practice the concealments, but also trying to ride through the waves of finding a mate.  
It was quite possible Hermione must have seen her doing something that was rather private, because the next thing Athena knew she was barged in on and near on berated by the other girl.  
Severus and Remus had shown up to find Hermione knocked out cold and Athena hiding in a corner, terrified and in tears.

“I don’t know what happened, she just came in all guns blazing and... I must have lost it, or something,” she says, voice cracking and sniffing.  
Severus dealt with Athena, explaining to her on a particular, more deadly, side that can come through during this phase.  
“I think in your case it’s a defence mechanism at this point, but that may change to not just being on of defence,” he tells her.  
Athena figured he wasn’t going to go into much detail, at least not yet, but she figured it was something that will be explained in time.  
Remus dealt with Hermione.

“I don’t understand as to why you have this vendetta, or whatever it is you have, against our daughters, but this needs to stop, Hermione!” he tells her firmly when he got her in a more quiet area. “This is your last and final warning, next time you try and interfere or push your agenda, whatever that may be; Severus and I will not be as kind as we have been. We’ve given you enough chances, this is your last.”  
“What do you intend on doing to me? Athena shouldn’t be able to get away with what she did to me. She’s a monster! The Ministry -” Hermione tried.  
Remus gives a curt chuff and shake of the head at this, cutting off the young witch.

“For the one supposedly so open-minded, you are being very close-minded right now. Athena was merely defending herself, being at a very vulnerable stage, you’re lucky she’s still only a youngling, had she been a full-fledge adult, you probably wouldn’t have lived, or be crippled for the rest of your life.  
“As for the Ministry, they will be looking at a death wish if they so much try and get a hold of my children. Same goes for anyone else who dares to bring harm to my family.” There was a low thunderous growl laced in Remus’s tone, and a flicker of amber.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You’re a Professor; you’d lose your job! You’d go to Azkaban! I’ll tell Professor McGonagall... or Dumbledore! You wouldn’t dare hurt me!”  
Remus shook his head. “On the contrary, Miss Granger, your nosiness, if you continue this path, will wind up sending you into a spot that not even your own self can save you, let alone anyone you care for. You can go and speak to Professor McGonagall, or even the Headmaster, if you wish to; it would mean you would need to explain everything, for you are very much aware of the charms that have been placed upon you, forbidding you from speaking to certain people of what you have witnessed thus far, considering your endless, and overly perverted need to spy.”

Hermione lowered her gaze, trying not to flush and knew that glaring was not going to help her. She had been caught once again being a Peeping Tom on him and Severus, (the very day before their own daughters came into their own colours), during their attempt to carry out Severus’s wish to carry another child and were completely going at it in Remus’s office. Severus would have still been in a mixed mind on top of that, more with the fast forward phase, than the want for another child, but wanting to show his mate more of himself... that side of him that would bring the beast in Remus forwards... meaning one thing they knew.

But just as Severus’s eyes were starting to flicker and change to violet and started to expose more than just his colours, Remus sensed something off and had to quickly get his mate to stop.  
Before Hermione could run for it, the door rips open and Remus standing there, looking as though nothing had happened, with his robes completely fixed up, but the expression on his face was not exactly the kind he displayed often, being placid in nature.  
“Last warning, Miss Granger, now go,” was all Remus told her bringing her back to the then present.

“How have you put up with it?” Remus asks Severus, coming back to the present that was now.  
“By gritting my teeth. Though, we can only hope that after the run in with Athena, she will have finally learnt,” Severus replies, subconsciously concentrating on buttering his toast.  
Remus discreetly placed his hand on top of Severus’s, to get him to look at him.  
“Next time, if you are still willing to try again,” he says to him.  
Severus could only give a slight nod, unable to hide his disappointment.

###

November flowed through with the excitement of Quidditch; the first match was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, because of some lame arse excuse from the Slytherin team.  
“You’re nothing but complete and utter wimps!” Freya exclaims toward Marcus Flint and the rest. “Seriously! It’s just rain!”  
“We have to look after our Seeker!” Flint defends, shifting uncomfortably at trying to give explanation to their Head of House’s daughter, and fellow Slytherin of all people.

Even Severus rolled his eyes at this nonsense, but chose to allow the team to step down, but Freya wasn’t pleased by this, and went as far as grilling into Draco, the real reason why they weren’t playing, something about his arm still playing up since his incident against Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

“Oh for the love of all furry creatures great and small; all that bloody animal gave you was a mere scratch! Your arm, the last I checked, is still attached to the rest of your body! As spineless as it is, I am surprised you’re not a puddle on the floor! It’s bloody rain! Or are you afraid of shrinkage?”  
Draco was a little confused by the ‘shrinkage’ part. “Shrinkage of what? I have nothing that would shrink.”  
“Well that explains it!” says Freya.  
“Huh?”

It wasn’t long after that when Draco Malfoy understood the reference and tried to have a go at Freya, particularly since it was in front of others, a little older and knew her meaning, but it backfired, rendering the white blond boy more humiliated.  
“Wait until my father hears about this!” he snaps.  
“Hence why you admitted to not having any balls!” Freya calls out, before walking away.

The day of the match was storms as it had been predicted, bucket upon bucket of rain, aided with fierce wind, hail and whatever else a storm could bring.  
“Too bad we can’t practice on the cyclone,” Freya mutters to Athena.  
“Daddy would have ended it before we could start,” Athena points out.  
“Fair point.”

The storm didn’t deter the mood; the game was worth the drenching.  
That was until the Dementors came along, causing Harry Potter to have some sort of attack of sorts, because he fell off his Nimbus 2000, passed out. Sheer luck Dumbledore caught him before he landed splat on the ground.  
The other was the appearance of a unicorn and a hyena, both silvery, driving the Dementors away from the some of the crowd, where the twins happened to be. This, obviously, did not go unnoticed, being difficult to miss.

Later, Dumbledore questioned Severus and Remus for their daughters’ knowing how to conjure a Patronus, simply receiving the reply;  
“Our daughters, our right to choose what they learn.”  
It was Severus who suggested to Remus to teach Harry Potter how to conjure a Patronus.  
“He’s going to need it, and you’re the better skilled in teaching such a powerful piece of magic,” he speaks fairly.  
“I’ll talk to him, but if he accepts, it’ll have to be after the holidays,” Remus replies, a little flattered.  
“I know.”

###

“Hey, guys! Does that look like a bunch of Foot soldiers in that forest and near that village to you?”  
The others gathered around Michelangelo, who was watching the viewing glass that was in the Asian area of the Dominion of the Deities, which they had taken up residence in.

Upon the screen were perfect surveillance points of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas, including the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade Village.  
“Holy! That’s more than a bunch!” Raphael cries at the sheer number that was surrounding the area.  
“What is the Shredder trying to do?” Leonardo speaks his thoughts out loud.  
“I suggest you five go and see what you can do to deter this outrageousness from turning into something that shouldn’t be happening, and send word to Remus and Severus,” Splinter tells his five sons.

“I hope they don’t do anything bad,” Christian mutters.  
“Your sisters and fathers will be fine, Christian, as would anyone else,” Splinter tries to assure. “Kimika, why don’t you and Christian go and set up a board game for us to help pass the time?”  
It was one of the many strategies used to help keep the youngest members of the family clan distracted as possible.

Just as Apollo and the Turtles were hurrying toward the gateway that would take them to where they needed to go, Freya and Athena were just starting to see the first of the Foot Soldiers starting to creep into Hogsmeade Village and the grounds of Hogwarts.

Athena was in Hogsmeade intending on getting some items from Honeydukes, while Freya had some homework to catch up on, and opted to finish that, not feeling the need to head out of the castle.  
“Uh, shit!” they both say, before doing what had to be done in the areas they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Hermione?
> 
> And how the hell did the Foot get through the grounds? Hmm...?


	13. Fight

Chapter Thirteen  
Fight

 

“Hey! What are you looking at?” shouted a voice at Athena, who had stopped and saw the wave that was approaching the village.

Athena glanced to see Draco Malfoy and his small group of third year Slytherins, only to suddenly duck when she heard the sudden swizzling, owned by an arrow that barely missed her.

“ _Duck!_ ” she shouted at them, when she heard another one and charged at them, and grabbing both Draco and Pansy to pull them down, with the others just following suit, again an arrow just misses, this time Draco’s head! The arrow head landing right into the wooden barrel that was close to them.

Everyone was now in an alarm and chaotic scrambling.  
Athena spots the door not that far from her and the Slytherins she was with.  
“Get in that building!” she orders.  
“Who are you to -?”

“Unless you want to do die of a poison arrow or have a sword rammed through you cutting off your head, I suggest you do as I tell you!” Athena cuts Pansy off, the amber flecks glowing against her blue, showing that she wasn’t going to put up with that nonsense.  
It was enough to get the five Slytherins into the building.

“What are you doing?” Draco demanded when Athena went to shut the door on them. “You can’t be out there, too!”  
Athena raised her brows at this. “Unlike you, I happen to know these people, and I’ve dealt with them in the past! Just stay here until told otherwise!”

With that, she closed the door, just as she did, she felt sudden movement and whirled around in time to stop the Foot Soldier from skewering a dagger into her; blocking the dagger arm and ramming a very hard fist into his solar plexus, which bought the dagger hand down enough for her to drag into a sort of twist, which got the ninja to drop the dagger, and suddenly scream in pain as Athena managed to break his arm.

She kicks out as he goes down, pushing him away from her, snatching the dagger up. It wasn’t much, but it was a weapon, as she tucks it into her belt.  
Athena hurries away from the building and that is when she smiles a little to see three familiar faces appearing out of almost nowhere.

“Guys!” she says.  
“We saw them coming from that thingamabob and had to come here,” said Michelangelo.  
“Where are Donny and Raph?”  
“At the castle,” Apollo replies. “The Foot are there, too!”

“Oh, great!” Athena groans.  
“We got you a present!” Michelangelo grins as Leonardo pulls out a katana from the sheath that was at the back of his belt, where his own usually sit.  
“Thank you!”  
“What is the plan?”

“Get everyone into buildings, get as many of the Foot incapacitated as possible, and better yet get them to retreat!” Leonardo orders.  
“Right!”  
All this said and done while fending off the Foot that had managed to get too close to them.  
The four split into two, that way it gave better coverage.

###

Meanwhile, at the school, Freya was protecting a group of first years with her fire and wind magic, forming a shield, where they were able to move within it and the Foot couldn’t touch them.

She had seen Donatello and Raphael and they acknowledged each other, but the tasks at hand were too important for chit-chat.  
Severus saw his daughter approaching when he exited the doorway the led to the dungeon.  
“In here!” he instructs.  
Freya makes a break in the shield for the first years to get out and straight through the doorway.

The moment Freya saw the soldiers from Remus’s window, she alerted her paternal father and from there an action was placed in. Every student was to find a place to hide away and stay until a staff member, or Freya and two other helpers, came to retrieve them. If they were already in their common rooms, stay there. Every student, no matter the house they were in, was to be taken to the closest designated safe zone that had been selected; the dungeons being one of them, where Severus stayed guard, stunning any Foot who came too close with his wand... a few times he’ll knock the wind out of them, too.

“Are you okay?” Severus asks Freya.

“All in a day’s work, Daddy,” Freya replies, as she sent some of the first shield shooting toward a couple of brave soldiers, alighting them into partial human flambé.  
Elsewhere, Donatello was a little surrounded, fending off some of the soldiers, whom had found a couple of sixth year students – no need to guess what they were doing at the time until they were disrupted, but the Purple wearing Turtle was more interested in their safety, rather than their sex life!

He manages to get a good enough opening.  
“Run straight to the library!” he orders them.  
“But!” one was about to protest.  
“Just go!”

As the pair hurried out of the classroom, they see Professor Flitwick coming into the hallway.  
“This way!” he squeaks to the students, as he also gives Donatello a hand with the few too many soldiers by hitting them with Pertrificus Totallus.  
Donatello sees three of them falling like planks of wood on to the floor, and gives Flitwick a nod of thanks, before managing to knock a couple of the others out with his bo-staff and quick movements.

At one point Freya and Raphael met up at the same point and decided to stick together, proving to be most useful.  
“Where is that jerk you call Headmaster? Surely he should be giving a hand to stop this attack,” Raphael asks Freya.  
“Be fucked if I knew, Raph!” Freya replies.

Suddenly she stops dead in her tracks and stiffens up, looking like she was staring into space.  
“Freya?”  
Freya didn’t respond; she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

“Shit!” Raphael exclaims; going over to her and touching the phoenix pendant of the necklace around her neck, the fire opal glowed for a moment.  
Immediately, Remus appeared out of thin air to where Raphael and Freya were. He saw his daughter unconscious and went straight over.  
“I don’t know what happened, Remus! She just dropped!” Raphael was doing his best to not sound panicked.

Remus scoops Freya’s upper body up to prop against him, placing his other hand upon her neck where the pulse would be.  
“Freya?” he speaks, now resting his hand on her forehead.

He saw her temples starting to change into colours, but these weren’t the colours Remus had seen before, instead of bright and dazzling, like Severus’s, they were dull and not flattering

That was went he saw the blood coming from her sides.  
“We need to get her to the Dominion of the Deities,” Remus speaks to Raphael.  
He had seen this once before, and he nearly lost his mate from it.

“What of the school?” Raphael knew that Freya was important, so was the safety of the school and village.  
“Severus has been alerted,” Remus assures.  
“I’ll find Donny and catch him up,” is all Raphael could say.

###

It was unknown how long it took, but Hogsmeade Village was finally free from the Foot Soldiers.

It was a team effort, not just from Leonardo, Michelangelo, Apollo and Athena, but also some of the older students and shop keepers who chose to fight, keeping the rest of the students and village folk safe from harm where possible.

But as soon as the cheering started, it was stopped almost abruptly by Athena passing out, it was luck for her Apollo and Michelangelo saw her falling body and caught her before she hit the snow.

“Uh... that doesn’t look good!” Michelangelo says seeing Athena’s sides, they were starting to seep blood, and her scales beginning to show sickly looking colours.  
“Is she okay?” Draco asks, genuinely concerned, seeming to get over the fact he was talking to two giant turtles and a giant rat.

“We don’t know!” Leonardo replies, helping Michelangelo get Athena into his arms to carry her.  
Michelangelo saw a slightly odd expression from one of the girls a little far from the crowd, but couldn’t think much of it when he hurried, with Apollo, to a section of the village where they could ‘disappear’.

It was upon the entry to the Dominion of the Deities when he saw the very worried Remus coming out of a room, he didn’t have to guess upon seeing his second daughter in the orange wearing turtle’s arms.  
“Get her in here,” he instructs.

Michelangelo and Apollo followed Remus, where they see Freya lying in a tub of water, wearing only a crop top and underwear. Her eyes were closed and looking like death warmed up on her. The water, itself, had the smell of various scents that were soothing the moment they hit their nostrils. But he also saw the discolouring where the blood was coming from Freya’s gills. A combination of red and...  
“Black?” Apollo couldn’t help saying.

“Unfortunately,” Remus simply says, as he gets Michelangelo to set her in the other tub, and magic’s all Athena’s clothing, except for her training bra and knickers and starts filling the tub with water and the same scented oils and salts that were in Freya’s tub.  
Severus entered the room; it took all his could to not falter at the sight.

“What happened?” he asks Michelangelo and Apollo.  
“We managed to get the Foot away from the village and Athena just passed out, and seconds later those colours came up and her gills started to bleed,” Apollo replies.  
“Do you think they consumed something before hand?” Michelangelo couldn’t help asking. “Last time this happened it was you Severus, and it took ages to find out what was going on.”

“So I am well aware,” Severus replies, as he kneels between the two tubs and redirects the way the water in a way so that the blackened blood would filter upward in bubbles that could be cleansed out, keeping the rest of the water as clean as possible, allowing for the oils and salts to do their job.

“I thought that they couldn’t... you know...” Michelangelo didn’t continue, he didn’t have to, both Remus and Severus understood the confusion.

“It is possible that even with their immortality, they’re not immune to certain attacks upon their being,” Remus says carefully, for Severus wasn’t in a position to speak right now, concentrating his efforts on the water, and their daughters, for his hands were holding each of their wrists, and submerging his hands at the same time. “It is up to them if they wish to renounce their immortality and succumb to the poison or infection they’ve been subjected to, or not.”

“But, how... how did they come be like this? Did they just get sick, or were they poisoned?” Apollo goes to ask.

“They’ve been poisoned,” Severus answers, his eyes may be closed, but he was still able to hear. He was coursing through the girls’ anatomy, doing his best to locate the source of the poison – the poison could not touch him being that it wasn’t a physical scan, more of a telepathic one – and identify it.

Freya and Athena were aware of their maternal father’s presence and were clinging to him, afraid, doing their best to fight this invasion of whatever had been placed within them.

“Who would go out of their way to do that?”  
“I might be able to provide an answer,” speaks the warm tone of Splinter.  
Remus, Michelangelo and Apollo see him entering, Severus didn’t look up.

“I have been updated to what has happened by Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello,” the mutant rat added, his voice was between sympathy, dismay and worry. “I chose to take initiative to look up certain logs that had been made within the Viewing Glass. When you are able, you may wish to have a look for yourselves.”

Severus briefly glances at Remus. “You go and see what Splinter has found, I’ll stay here,” before turning to Apollo and Michelangelo. “Make sure Christian and Kimika do not come in here.”  
“On it,” said the two eighteen year olds.  
Remus places hand on his husband’s shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze, before going with Splinter.

Severus returns his full thoughts on to his daughters.  
A single tear rolls down his cheek, as he finally located and identified the toxins.  
Hapalochlaena – Blue-Ringed Octopus  
Conidae – Cone Snail.  
Mountain Arnica.  
Mountain Laurel.

There were a few others, but all in all, the deadly concoction had been made to be slow, unable for the girls to detect that anything was wrong with their systems, except for a slight uneasiness in the stomach that could be passed off as something less severe.

A bezoar would collect a few of the poisons, but not all of them. They girls were of a very different anatomy level to that of ordinary witches.  
“Please fight through this my girls,” he whispers in semi-plea.  
He could still feel them within his telepathic connection, clinging to him. He could feel their pain, though they were knocked out, their fear, their want for their fathers.

But, he also felt another presence, two of them.  
A subtle, yet equally powerful essence seeping through, ones that he hadn’t felt in years!  
That was when they appeared in his inner vision; they were transparent, but visible enough to be seen as solid.

Sporting dark blonde hair like Freya and Athena were, near identical facial features and body frames. One had amber and peridot green eyes, the other ruby and blue topaz.  
Not saying a word they began to fade, but in doing so, wove into the threads that were connecting Severus to his daughters, carefully trickled in through to the inner cores of Freya and Athena.  
A few more tears rolled, Severus didn’t have to guess who he saw; he knew... he knew.

###

Livid was the best term to describe Remus’s demeanour, he had seen what he needed to see, thanks to Splinter.

He quick stepped to return to Severus to let him know what had been discovered, only for the feeling to be sidelined by a completely different expression; shocked relief!

Freya and Athena were no longer in the tubs, instead had been placed on a large bed, side by side, the unsightly colouring had faded dramatically and their gills were not longer leaching with black blood; but they were still unconscious.

“What happened?” Remus asks Severus.  
“Brigid and Kali is what happened,” Severus replies, he was seated upon the foot of the bed, looking over the twins.  
This bewildered Remus. “How?”

Severus shook his head, unable to provide a definitive answer to explain. “All I can say is they helped Athena and Freya, the poisons that were causing them inability to do what they needed to nearly all vanished, but for the traces of residue that they may be able to fight on their own, with some aid.”

Remus joined Severus, putting an arm across the other man’s shoulders. “Could it be in connection to the Underworld? Given that it is part of your heritage or powers, or whatever it is?”

“I don’t know, I hadn’t much of a real think of it, as it was nearly so sudden and it’s just so much to process,” Severus replies, glancing at his mate, before returning it to the girls. “I just know I am glad that something happened to help them.”

Remus now pulls him into a firm hug, Severus half buried his face into him.  
“What have you found out?” Severus then asks Remus.  
The question bought Remus back the furious emotion.  
“Hermione Granger,” is all he could muster in words.


	14. Hermione's Punishment

Chapter Fourteen  
Hermione’s Punishment

 

Hermione Granger was mighty pleased with herself. All of her work was up to date. She had a pleasant hot shower without interruption from anyone. Now she was settling down into her bed to call it a night.

Crookshanks nestled at her feet and Hermione curled a little.  
With each blink, her eyes got heavier; much to the point where she just kept them close and welcomed the wonderful bliss of dreams.

Appearing within the darkness of her closed vision were two outlines. They were both girls, identical, with dark blonde hair; almost dainty looking frames... or was it slim? It was hard to tell.

She was unable to make them out in full, due to them standing far enough for her to not be able to.  
“We know what you’ve done, Hermione,” one of them speaks.  
Hermione makes a face, she was trying to open her eyes, but they seemed to be fused shut.

“You tried to harm the Goddesses, daughters of the Resurrected Gods, Magic of Old,” said the other.  
“I did no such thing!” Hermione bristled. “You have no proof! You’re not even real! Just figments of my dreams! There is no such thing as Gods anymore, and this Magic of Old is a myth!”  
“What do you have against the Goddesses?”  
“There is no such -”

“Answer the question! What do you have against our sisters, Freya and Athena?”  
Hermione scoffs at this. “They have no other siblings! The Professors have made no mention of having any other children, except for those... things they call their own.”  
“Those things, as you so presumptuously put it, are the daughters of the Emperor, God of Earth, Fire and Creatures, and the King, God of Air, Water and the Underworld; sisters to the Goddesses of the Afterlife and Spiritual Connections, Brigid and Kali,” spoke the first.

Then the second took over; “You were warned many a times to stop pursuing not only our sisters, but our fathers, as well. You, time and time again, ignore these requests, for whatever gain or purpose you may have, it has gotten you here, for you sought to be clever and sneaky with your efforts to cause havoc upon our sisters and cause heartache upon our fathers.”

“So, we ask you again, what do you have against our family?” they ask in unison  
Hermione, wanting to no longer hear any of this, is now trying to ‘wake up’, but seeming to have trouble ‘opening her eyes’.  
“What is going on?” she says out loud, voice slightly trembling. “This is only a dream!”  
“Are you sure you’re only dreaming?” asked one of the far away girls.  
“How do you know you’re not dead?” speaks the other.  
Making a face, Hermione haughtily asks; “Who are you, Freddy Krueger?”

To which she finds herself suddenly hanging upside down with chains around her legs, holding her suspended in the air, causing her to scream.  
It was now when she sees her surrounding a little better, now that her vision had caught up to her to focus, or so she thought that it was the case.  
It looked like she was in some underground cavern, with many doorways. It was warm in here... perhaps a little too warm, which also provided some light, along with many fire lit torches about the cavern walls.

She could finally see the two girls more clearly, causing the fourteen year old to glower.  
“What do you think you are playing at?” she hisses. “Put me down! Wait until I tell Professor McGonagall about this unsavoury trick you are pulling, Freya and Athena!”  
The dark blonde haired girls both stay where they were.  
“Are you not listening to me?” Hermione shouts at them.  
“Oh, we heard you, but... why should we listen to you?” speaks the first, her ruby and blue topaz coloured eyes staring right at Hermione, tilting her head a little.  
“Because what you are doing is unethical and wrong!”

“Much like you conveniently knocking that pumpkin juice, causing a distraction that was enough to place whatever concoction you made up into the goblets Freya and Athena were drinking from, whilst they were helping in cleaning the mess?”  
“I did not such thing to you two!”  
“Of course you haven’t,” says the one with eyes of amber and peridot. “Because we are not Athena and Freya; I am Brigid and this is Kali.”  
Hermione, starting to feel the blood gathering in her head and feeling slightly dizzy, made a sound of impatience.

“Look! I don’t know what you are trying to prove, but I am in no mood for this, I am going to wake up and forget about this ridiculous dream!”  
Once again she couldn’t open her eyes.  
Instead, the chains snapped away from Hermione’s legs; she screams as she falls to the cavern floor in a heavy, ungraceful heap.  
“Ow!” she groaned.  
“I must apologise for Brigid and Kali and their overzealous approach in retrieving you in order to sort out answers for your crimes,” spoke a smooth and silky tone Hermione knew so well.

Hermione by then had pushed herself up to a sort of seated position, with her legs still to the side. When she heard the voice, her eyes shot up to see him standing at the doorway in front of her.  
“What...?”  
She could hardly believe what she was seeing.  
Severus Snape standing straight and tall, like usual, arms crossed in front of him, extremely regal in his robes of black, silver and teal. The scales on his temples were on display; his eyes had a hint of violet against the onyx of his irises.

“Do you have any idea on what sort of trouble you are in right now, Miss Granger?”  
“I... I haven’t...” Hermione was finding it hard to find her voice.  
Severus raised his brows, the look of impatience lined upon lips face. “ _Do_ be careful in how you answer,” he drawls.  
“You can’t do anything to me! You’re a teacher! There are rules!” Hermione tried. “You’re using Freya and Athena to -”

“Freya and Athena are lying on a bed still in self-induced comas because of what your attempt in murdering them!” Severus didn’t raise his voice; instead it was deadly calm; Hermione felt a chill running over her skin.  
“Murder them?” she squeaks. “ _No!_ That wasn’t supposed to _kill_ them!”  
She stops herself, realising what she had said, fear now washing over her face, as she looks at Severus, watching his eyes now changing to full violet.  
“Girls, I am going need to ask you to exit the area if you please,” he instructs Brigid and Kali.  
Kali and Brigid oblige.

“What are you going to do to me?” Hermione dared to ask.  
Severus waited until his two daughters of the Afterlife had fully made themselves completely scarce.  
A click of the fingers and the chains that had Hermione by her ankles came charging down from their place in the cavern ceiling, grabbing and wrapping around the young witch’s arms like a pair of metal snakes. Once they had secured firmly, yanked on up, forcing Hermione to her feet, her arms held up over her head and the chains kept rising until just the tips of her toes were touching the ground.  
It was, perhaps, when she realised that when she was upside down, her nightdress hadn’t been made to fall over her head to display any of her undergarments.

“You’re not going to rape me are you...?” she whimpers as Severus stepped toward her.  
“Miss Granger, I can be many things, have been many things and I can do many things, but I abhor to rape,” he answers still in his simple tone of silk. Then he pauses. “Unless it is some secret fantasy fetish...”  
Hermione shook her head profusely.

Severus was now standing right in front of her, violet eyes boring right on into her, causing her to be unable to look away, no matter how much she wanted to.  
“Tell me, Miss Granger, and I will want an honest answer, for someone who has a set of brains and is dubbed the smartest witch of her year, why do you feel the need to stoop to such actions that are far beyond being smart?  
“Why is it that the moment my daughters, Freya and Athena, enter upon Hogwarts did you decide to create such a fuss over what should never have been your business in the first place? Not just upon my daughters, but upon myself and my husband?”

“I... I...”  
“Go on...” Severus insists, voice still of deadly calm.  
Hermione could see something dangerous lurking within those violet eyes, it terrified her.

“Because I felt that they were going to get away with everything because of their public status with the non-magic media and with you being one of the staff! I thought that they would be given special treatment; I didn’t believe that they were getting those grades just on pure work! Even more when people were comparing them to me! Saying that they were equal to me!  
“When I saw those gills on Freya, it felt something like that shouldn’t be kept quiet! But you and Professor Lupin put that silence charm on me! After that... I just wanted to find a way to oust them! To oust...”

“ _Oust my entire family!_ ” Severus hisses. “For someone who is thought so lowly because of her blood status within the Wizard world, one would have thought you might have thought that maybe, just maybe there was a good reason to keep such things from being of general knowledge!  
“You are friends with a _half-giant_ for pity sakes!”

“You mean, Hagrid?” Hermione dumbly replies.  
“Did you think he swallowed a cauldron of bone-growth potion?”  
“No, I -”

“Miss Granger, your interference and self-righteous behaviour is what caused you to be here! You have done nothing but become a thorn to my family and me! After repeatedly telling you, and warning you, to discontinue your frivolous escapade, which started getting to the point of being dangerous, not only for yourself, but to us!  
“I do not understand what satisfaction you were getting by carrying out what you were doing! Trying to keep my daughters in line, when you were told over and over again that whatever was going on had been dealt with.  
“Spying on my husband and myself? Seriously, if you want to watch people getting their rocks off, watch porn! Not that I’d recommend a fourteen year old do such thing! But you seem to have this thing for crossing a disturbing boundary... and having the audaciousness to ask me if I was going to go too far in sexual pleasures on you? While I can understand the concern, do you honestly believe I am that capable of doing that?”

Hermione doesn’t answer, at least not with her voice; instead it was her frightened expression and tears that spoke, and the trembling of her body.  
Severus could only shake his head, full of disgust and, perhaps, a little sympathy, but not enough to settle the want for this girl to be punished for her misdeeds.  
“But you will be dealt with,” he tells her.  
Maybe the methods will likely extreme, but compared on what Hermione tried to do, this was going to be mild.

“You have no right to do anything to me,” Hermione manages to say. “My parents -”  
“Your parents were sent a nice letter explaining to what you’ve been up to, especially on your antics that could have led to the deaths of my children! They have been informed that you will be disciplined accordingly,” Severus cuts her off.  
“But... the Ministry wouldn’t allow this!”

A curl of the lip now got Hermione to stop once more, especially those violet eyes.  
“You were not dealing with ordinary witches and wizards, Miss Granger, when you started your pursuit in being more than a mere insufferable know-it-all, hence as to why we were warning you time and time again to move away!”  
“What are you going to do to me?”  
“The time turner you were given has been banished from your usage for starters,” spoke the voice of Remus Lupin.

Hermione pulled against her restraints at the sight of him, for his eyes were completely amber with only a hint of the blue; he wasn’t even displaying his claws or any other features of his wolf side, but the eyes were enough for her to notice that Remus was just as powerful as Severus.  
“Any change?” Severus asks his partner, not looking away from Hermione, wanting to see her reaction.

“Serket, Porthos, Madam Pomfrey and Donatello have assured that they are slowly on the mend. Their gills have become fully repaired and are starting to become ready to be submerged to complete the healing process they are going to need. They are not ready to renounce to the Afterlife, as it seems they know that those positions are currently taken,” Remus answers, now standing close behind Severus.  
“Madam Pomfrey? The school nurse?”  
“You sound surprised,” Remus comments.  
“If that is a surprise for you, I wonder what your reaction would be when we tell that Professor McGonagall also knows about us and our family?” Severus goes to add on.

Satisfaction to seeing the young witch’s face go pale and eyes going wide once more.  
“Oh,” she squeaks.  
“As for further punishment, you will spend a full week of not being able use magic for any reason,” Remus decides to go on in letting Hermione know further on what the consequences were going to be for her.  
“But... what about classes?”  
“You will just have to suffer in not being a show off for a while,” Severus tells her with unsympathetic. “Being of Muggle heritage, it shouldn’t be that hard for you. Just be grateful we hadn’t had you suspended from classes all together, we wouldn’t want to tip the Headmaster off that he has a pair of Gods in his staff... at least not yet.”

“Which also brings us to you being rendered incapable of speaking of your knowledge you’ve learned about us, this extends to writing,” says Remus. “It is very similar to how it was before, but more upgraded, this one will be for more than a mere week.”  
“Actually... Remus, if it’s fine with you, I do have a different solution, but I will have you to hear it out, obviously,” Severus then speaks up.  
Remus gives a small gesture of ‘by all means’, allowing his partner to make way for whatever he had in mind.

“As much as I do like what Remus is proposing, and all for it, these punishments would have been useful if things hadn’t gone as far as they had, and you had of listened and learned the first or second time,” Severus goes on. “But, because our trust in you to do the right thing has been so severely compromised it is hard to know whether you won’t try anything again after this, I might have to suggest that a harsher penalty be placed upon you.”

“What do you have in mind, Severus?” Remus casually asks.  
Hermione figured then and there that they had this all set up from the start and was doing her best to get out of the chains.  
Severus looks into Remus’s eyes and telepathically answered the question, to which Remus gives a nod.  
“You can’t kill me!” Hermione blurts out.  
“We’re not going to kill you,” Severus says making a slight face at this.

“We only take lives of those who cannot be among the living for whatever reason. Though, if your stunt had of taking our two living daughters, Athena and Freya, then that might have been a consideration, or at least, having you live a life in constant limbo. But our daughters are not giving up their immortality, and they have their own duties that are not yet fulfilled, so you can count yourself lucky on that part,” Remus explains to her.  
“But we can take your magic away for good,” says Severus.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “No! _No!_ You _can’t!_ ”  
“We can, and we will,” said Severus, placing a hand upon Hermione’s forehead, right in the very middle.  
Hermione felt a sudden zap of sorts pulsing through her body that was now starting to evaporate on out of her.  
“No!” she whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt her magic being drained on out of her.

“We would erase your memories of the Wizard world, but we have decided not to,” Remus tells her, he was displaying no emotion. “Instead, you will be forever reminded of what you’ve lost, yet unable to speak of what you know to anyone about it. You will not be able to access any place that is of magic now that there would be none within yourself.”

“But what about my friends?” Hermione sniffs. “Crookshanks?”  
“Crookshanks has been placed within the Dominion of the Deities, where he will be allowed to make himself home. He has already taken a liking toward our son, Christian and a very close friend of ours, Michelangelo, so you will not need to worry about him no longer,” says Remus.  
“You have a son?”  
“We do not make a habit of letting just anyone know about his existence,” says Severus with a small upturn of his upper lip, showing his protectiveness full on. “As you should be aware of the dunderheads that wanted to know about our daughters, and of Albus Dumbledore’s deliberate ousting upon them.”

He took his hand away; Hermione’s body slumped as much as it could against the chains, all of her magic no longer coursing through her, nothing but ordinary now.  
“As for your friends, or anyone who may have known about you for that matter, you will not need to worry about your pretty little head about them, everything that needs to be sorted out will be sorted out.”

Severus and Remus both witness Hermione passing right on out.

###

“Hey, Lavender, may I borrow your notes for the Transfigurations essay? I have my own, but I may not have taken down enough, or there might be something I forgot and you might have it for boost idea on how to best write it out,” Harry asks Lavender Brown as she exits out of the girls’ dorm.

“Yeah, sure Harry!” Lavender smiles. “I could ask Parvati, too, as she wrote tonnes for stuff that could be helpful.”  
“That would be awesome, thanks!”  
“Don’t mention it! I’ll make sure to give them to you at lunch if you can wait until then?”  
“Perfect!”  
“Let Ron know he can borrow them, too!”

Next to Harry, Ron went a little red in the ears; he had that look of wanting to ask the same thing, but had gone all shy over it.  
“Anyway, I gotta get to breakfast, I want to try and catch Professor Flitwick before classes start.”  
“Okay, see ya!”  
“Bye!”  
There was no mention, nor memory, that ever suggested that a bushy haired girl with large buck teeth had ever entered the Gryffindor common room, let alone the castle itself.

As for Hermione, she wakes up to find herself in the bedroom of her home, hearing her mother calling for her to get up, as it was time for her to get ready for school.  
She went to try and find her wand, only to find that it was missing... she wasn’t in the colours of Gryffindor, or surrounded by other girls of her year... instead surrounded by ordinary furniture, with plain woodland creatures that decorated them, and other stuff.

She did have an open book beside her; she must have been fallen asleep reading again.  
Yet, she remembered being accepted into a great school that taught magic... meeting people with magic and making friends, Harry and Ron, they had adventures together... then... now... she was here... she couldn’t feel anything that buzzed around her system anymore.

“Hermione! Please will you hurry up! Your breakfast is going to get cold!”  
Hermione felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to kill the girl! Nor have something that nasty happen... okay the chains were extreme, but it sort of helped get the message to sink in...


End file.
